Furball's Story
by Timon64
Summary: Do you hate the ending of "Out of Odor?" Of course you do!, but now see what happens after that, and what Furball has to do with this. Come with him as he rises from Stray Cat to Loved Hero and Beyond! The Sky's the Limit! Its his Story...Furball's Story!
1. Memoriable Meal

_**Furball's Story**_

**_A/N: _Story takes place during the end of the episode ****Out Of Odor****. If you have not watched this episode before or don't remember it you should watch it on youtube before reading. **

**It's Called Fifi la Fume: Out of Odor**

**Tiny Toons and all related material from here on out belongs to Warner Bros, Enjoy!**

**"_The __Story begins during the part when Fifi and Elmyra are in a high speed car chase" _**

"_Nothing like a hot cherail to make a girl feel like yourself again_!" Fifi said as she sped away in her awesome car.

"_Achoo! Achoo! Achoo_! _I'm allergic to roses_! Elmyra said right behind Fifi in pursuit.

"_And I am allergic to you_! Fifi said while stopping the car, "_So beat eet_!"

Suddenly, with one raise of her mighty tail, she turned into a military commando blasting Elmyra with her musk.

Unfortunately, Elmyra was able to get away from it.

...

After her assault, Fifi was beat.

"_Huff Huff Huff, Le pant, Huff Huff Le wheeze"_ she said before collapsing on her car.

Suddenly a hand out of nowhere came and grabbed Fifi up by the tail. Of course it was none other than Elmyra! "_Achoo! Gasp! I cannot smell a thing! , and you know what that means!" Achoo!" _Elmyra said holding a worn-out Fifi.

Defeated all Fifi could say is "_Oh zhis ending stinks_!"

"_Oh I can poke you! Achoo! and squeeze you! Achoo! and bathe you! Achoo!" _said a sick Elmyra as she took rather badly, an exhausted Fifi down the street back to her place...

Meanwhile...

* * *

...

**"_Story now heads off to our favorite blue cat Furball who at the moment is taking a much needed catwalk._**

"_Ahh...nothing like a good catwalk to help stretch the legs"_ Furball thought as he walked though a beat-up ally.

He had just escaped from Elmyra's place last night and was loving it, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping and the frogs were leaping well actually there weren't any frogs for miles but you get the idea.

_"Today's a perfect day and nothing is going to go wrong!"_ but just as he said that "_Grumble, Grumble!"_ went his stomach.

_"S__poke too soon!" _He thought as he went off in search of a meal in a close-by dumpster.

"_This is a good day!" _the blue cat cheered as he found a fresh fish lying there straight on top of the dumpster and started eating it right up.

While he was enjoying his meal he couldn't help but remember something from the past.

"_Oh yeah...the last time I had fish was when... "she'' appeared". _Furball thought leading to a very complex Flashback...

**A/N: If you have not watched the episode Aroma Amore you should watch it on youtube before continuing. **

**It's called Fifi La Fume: Aroma Amore**

**{Furball was in an alley similar to this one looking for food after being chased by his enemies, Amby and Lloyd. **

**Furball had found a smelly fish in a dumpster. **

**"_Yuck!" _He thought in disgust, smelling it's putrid odor.**

**_("_****_Grumble Grumble_****_")_ went the blue cat's tummy. **

**_"Gotta make due with what I got" _Furball thought putting the fish in his mouth and almost throwing it back up instantly... **

**"_...Like Bonjour mon amore" _**

**A beautiful voice called out that caused Furball to look over to a girl, instantly seeing her shake her hips making her look even more beautiful. **

**"_Who? Me?_ Furball mumbled timidly still with the fish in his mouth.**

**"_Oui Vous_" she responded with a cute smile. **

**Spitting that fish out and putting some mouth spray on, Furball rushed over to his girl to kiss her only to have himself grabbed and kissed all over the face by the girl instead. **

**Trying to keep her face away so he could kiss her too, Furball caught a scent in the air. **

**_"This feels nice..." _the blue cat thought with bliss but then his nose twitched. **

**_"What's that smell?" _He wondered.**

**He then focused his gaze on her, _"It seems to be coming from her"_ he thought. ****Looking over her lovely body he noticed a tail he wish he didn't...**

**_"No Way!...She's a SKUNK! _He sign posted as he ran at light speed away from her.}**

**End of Flashback**

* * *

...

Furball chuckled to himself remembering the look on his face when he realized that girl was a skunk but then his face saddened when he remembered the look on her face when she thought she lost her so-called- Skunk Hunk...

**{"_Whew glad that's over" _Furball thought when he saw both of his enemies knocked-out cold near the lamp post. **

**"_...You Woo!" _called out that beautiful voice again meaning only one thing...**

**_"She's back!,_ _I've got to get out of here!" _the blue cat thought running out of the carnival onto the streets. **

**_"Where are you my little purgindu fromage?, Your French Fried tomato eez missing you!" _she called out. **

**Meanwhile Furball had luckily found some blue paint and started painting over his white stripe...**

**Then the female skunk came out of the carnival spotting Furball.  
**

**"_Excuser moi mousier Cat" _she said_ c_ausing Furball to immediately look over to her and hold his breath. **

**"_But have you seen a cute boy skunk anywhere?" _she asked ever so sweetly. **

**"_She thinks im cute?" _Furball thought before remembering that he needed to breathe, so he shook his head no. **

**The Female Skunk then burst into tears.**

**"_O no Not again!, O O Fifi, no one loves you!" _she cried walking away down the lonely street.**

**Letting out a big breath, Furball couldn't help but shed some tears for the girl.**

**_"Aww Man, all she wanted was someone to love her, Maybe I should tell her the truth"_ but what he saw next to him made him change his mind.**

**_"All right! The Paint!"_ he cheered hurrying to his enemies with it.}**

**End of Flashback**

* * *

...

Furball's saddened look then turned to great happiness and joy and somewhat satisfaction when he remembered what happened next with a smirk...

**{Furball had painted Chase and Duncan to look like skunks bin the carnvial area and if right on cue , the sad skunk had shown up and spotted them.**

**"_Oooh!"_ she said excitedly as she ran up to them with hearts in her eyes.**

**"_Two king sized crab skunks yes!" _she cheered as she kissed Amby before he pushed her off and ran off with Lloyd. **

**They were getting the heck out of there! But it was already too late, She had already become attacted to them. **

**"_You know what they say" _she spoke as she watched them run away, _"Once you are thrown by the horse, You must get right back on and ride!"_ **

**She then started chasing while saying "_Gitty up my little coquet ponies of love!"_ with Furball watching from afar as she left along with them. **

**"_I'll tell her someday" _the happy blue cat thought before giving the audience a victorious wink and ending the episode.}**

**End of Flashback**

* * *

...

"_What was her name again?" _Furball thought to himself as he still was munching on his fish. He soon remembered with a smile. "_Oh yeah Fifi...Fifi La Fume"_ He said with a little sigh before sliding off the dumpster.

Skunk or not Furball liked and cared for Fifi, his actions showed it, it's just the smell that he couldn't stand.

"_If only she didn't give off that smell"_ Furball sighed as he finished his meal and was back on his catwalk, only this time he was thinking only of Fifi.

"_I think it's about time I tell her who her real skunk hunk is and why I ran from her and who knows if that goes well I could maybe ask her out to prom this Saturday"_ he said as he finally got out of the alleyway and onto the streets.

The Prom at Acme Loo was this Saturday and Furball had been thinking of maybe just maybe asking Fifi out.

"_Oh Fifi" _Furball thought as he was going up the quiet and peaceful sidewalk.

"_I just hope I have enough courage to face you and ask you out and then tell you how I feel about you...that I actually really __sorta of_ kinda Lov…

_**"...AND feed You! Achoo! and Clothe You! Achoo!"** _yelled a sick little girl as she came down the street.

"_Oh no!" _Furball said as he dashed back to the corner of the alley. _"It's Elmyra! and it looks like she has a new victim!" _

Furball turned his back to Elmyra hoping she wouldn't see him as she passed by.

Thankfully she didn't as the little redhead continued down the street with her new pet.

"_Phew that was too close for comfort! _Furball said wiping the sweat on his forehead as he walked away but overheard Elmyra say something else.

"_We'll be together FOREVER! and EVER and EVER! Fifi!" _The redhead cheered.

_"Poor Sap"_ Furball chuckled as he wandered away...

"_"

Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks...

"_FIFI!?" _

* * *

**A/N: Oh man!, Furball has found out that the so called Poor-Sap is none other than the lovely Fifi La Fume!, Will he have enough courage to save her?, or is it all over for the skunk? Find out in the next chapter! Please Review!**


	2. Unleashed Hero

**A/N: Time to see if Furball has the courage to save Fifi!**

Furball rushed around the corner to peep at Elmyra's so-called pet. His fears were confirmed.

_"Oh no it is Fifi!" _he thought seeing her still being dragged away.

"_For thee last time, Moi eez not a Kitty!" _Fifi yelled while trying to break free.

_"Nonsense my cute stinky kitty!, You'll love it back at my place!" _Elmyra said still dragging her away.

...

As if on instinct, Furball quietly started following them through another alley.

"_I should run away while I still have a chance at freedom"_ his mind was telling him.

He suddenly stopped and scolded himself.

"_Come on! Scaredy Cat!, This is Fifi were talking about!, Not some random stranger!" _he said picking up the pace.

_"I owe it to Fifi to save her from Elmyra" _he said pausing abit to think.

"_I mean she's one of very few that gave me hope that there are toons out there that know I exist and that care for me even if there was a little misunderstanding, and there's no way I'll sit back and watch a girl, especially Fifi go though what I have gone though!" _he thought now sprinting over to them.

"_Besides if I can't even save her from this, there's no way I'll have enough courage to ask her out!"_ he yelled now springing out of the alleyway to intercept them.

* * *

...

"_MEOW!" _Furball roared jumping onto Elmyra's hair.

"_What the? Ahhh!" _Elmyra screamed slamming Fifi hard on the ground.

"_Shakable bleu!, what eez happening?" _yelled a wobbly Fifi seeing all the commotion.

"_Run Fifi! Run! I'll hold her off" _Furball yelled as he tangled with Elmyra's hair.

_"Bad Kitty!" _screamed Elmyra as she fought Furball.

Fifi was still woozy so she was still not realizing what was happening.

"_What een heavens' name eez going on?" _she said in a daze.

"_FIFI!" _

Furball yelled at the top of his lungs causing Fifi to regain her senses and see the blue cat on top of Elmyra.

"_Moiseur Cat! what eez vous?..._

_"NO time to explain!" _Furball said cutting in _"You have got to get away from here...Now!"_

Fifi realized what was going on and bowed "_Thank You Moiseur Cat"_

_"Hehe" _the blue cat chuckled smiling at Fifi,_ "Call me Furball"_ he said giving her a thumbs up causing her to blush.

_"Now Go!" _he yelled and with that she took off.

_"Thank you Furball" _Fifi thought as she ran for home leaving the two behind.

"_Bad Bad Kitty!" _Elmyra yelled "_You let her get away!" _

_"Get it though your thick skull Elmyra!, she didn't want to go with you!" _Furball said as he sprang out his claws.

"_Now im going to do to you what I should have done a long time ago!" _

As he was about to unleash his assault, he remembered something.

"_Wait a minute...I can't" _he thought as he retracted them back.

_"Even though she is an annoying, obsessed with squeezing things, crazy animal abuser, she has given me one good thing, a home I could rely on when the goings got really tough" _

Remembering that, Furball stopped his rough act and started purring on the redhead.

"_Aww!" _Elmyra said as she took him into her arms.

_"He was worried that I found a new kitty to replace him!, Don't worry Furball" _she said while carrying him away to her house.

"_From now on you're the only kitty for me!" _

_"Lucky me"! _the blue cat moped as he was carried away. "_At least she will be spared" _he thought with a proud smile on his face.

"_You did good tiger , you did good!" _his mind told him making his proud smile even bigger.

* * *

...

It was about dusk when he and Elmyra finally got to her house.

She put Furball back in his original cage with his food and water and went to her bed.

"_Goodnight Furball my fluffy wuffy kitty!" _she said as she went to sleep.

_"Fluffy wuffy?"_ Furball thought while he was enjoying his meal of salmon and refreshing bowl of vitamin water.

_"Where does that kid get her script from?" _he thought before realizing he should go now."_Well nothing left to do but leave"_

Now Furball was a smart cat, he noticed a while back that the cage Elmyra put him in had a bug in the lock so using his claws, he picked the lock and was out of the cage.

"_I love being a cat!" _Furball thought triumphantly as he went downstairs but not before letting out an unexpected burp.

"_Uh Excuse me!" _he said with a little snicker. "_I guess I am like my mentor Sylvester_" realizing that he snickered alot.

"_WHAT! What was that?" _said a sleepy Elmyra rising up from her bed.

"_Oh snap!" _Furball thought as he dashed out of the house though a window.

"_Oh well guess it was nothing_" Elmyra said as she lazily went back to bed, not realizing that a certain cat escaped.

Before leaving for his alley, Furball turned to Elmyra's house and bowed respectfully.

"_Thanks for the meal" _he said before showing a huge grin. "_But I got to go" _as he took off_._

_"It's been real!"_ and with that was on his way to his alley.

Meanwhile...

* * *

...

"_And zat eez what happened Babs..." _said a familiar voice.

It was Fifi, she had managed to get home a while back and was pooped from her little tango with Elmyra.

She gathered what little energy she had left to give Babs a call and tell her what went down.

"_Wow Fifi so he pretty much saved you from Elmyra huh?" _Babs said while she was sitting on her chair munching on a carrot.

"_Oui!, He eez how you say my knight een shining armor!"_ Fifi said with a smile on her face.

"_Do you know why he risked himself to save you Feef?__"_ Babs said still munching on her carrot.

_"Je ne sais pas, I have no idea Babs" _Fifi said with a puzzled look on her face.

Suddenly she started smiling with a realization.

"_You know Fifi..." _Babs spoke.

_"Babs?" _Fifi asked with her smile growing.

"_If I didn't know any better..._

_"Yes Babs?" _She asked with her smile growing even larger.

"_I'd say that he..._

_"__Yes Babs Yes?"_ Fifi asked with her lips reaching maximum smile distance.

"_**Cares**__ for you and maybe even __**likes**__ you" _Babs finished with a smirk, seeing where Fifi was going with all of this.

Suddenly it was silent on the other end.

"_Fifi? Fifi? Are you still?..._

"_OUI OUI! Yes!" _cheered Fifi on the other end happy that she finally found someone that liked her and started dancing around the room.

Babs couldn't help but giggle.

"_Pretty excited aren't we Fifi?"_she teased.

Suddenly as if on cue Fifi regained her composure and sat back down on the sofa blushing.

_"Zhat's nice" _she said.

"_Hey I know!",_ Babs said with a smile _"Why don't we and the gang try to get to know him and ask him to tag along on our ride to the skating ring tomorrow?"_

"_Oui Babs!, zhat would be wonderful!"_ said an excited Fifi.

"_Great well see you tomorrow Fifi!" _Babs _s_aid.

"_Bye Babs!" _Fifi said before they both hung up.

"_Le Sigh" _said a love-struck Fifi.

Now don't get her wrong Fifi had really liked Furball, he was sweet, kind hearted, and his little kitty meows could make any girl go "_Aww_" but it was because of him not talking much that caused Fifi to think that he didn't like having many friends.

_"But he did talk to me so that must mean sometheeg!" _said a hopeful Fifi as she got ready for bed.

"_Le sigh, Goodnight Moiseur Ca…. I mean...Furrrrball" _she purred sweetly before falling into peaceful slumber…

...

**A/N: Looks like Furball has just won himself a girlfriend!, but the day isn't over yet!, lets go back to Furball and see how he's doing in the next chapter. Please Review!**


	3. Moonlight walk with Wackyness and Wisdom

**"**_**Story now goes back to Furball who is still on his way home from Elmira's place it is around midnight and the moon is shinning brightly**"_

"_Ahhh" _Furball said cheerfully as he walked though the cool breezy night to his alley.

"_Its nights like this that make you wanna….. "GO! GO! GO!"_

Shot a loud and whacky voice behind Furball causing him to hide behind a trashcan.

_"What the heck what that!" _he thought.

"_Furball! Furball! Old buddy where you go go go? "Maybe I came on too strong….NAAA!" _

Furball peeped though the trashcan and instantly recognized who he was. He was Gogo Dodo, Acme Loo's wackiest student.

"_Phew! Thought there was trouble"_ he said coming out into Gogo's view.

"_FURBALL! Buddy o pal how you doing?, what you doing?, where you going?, when you getting there?, why you going there? _Gogo asked as he started to sound like a sprinkler, showering Furball with all these questions.

_"Im fine Gogo what are you doing out of whackyland?" _Furball asked brushing off the other 365 questions.

"_They didn't want me in!" _Gogo laughed as he jumped onto Furball's head.

"_Well actually I needed to buy some bread for the family" _the dodo said as he jumped up and down on Furball.

"_But couldn't you have just brought bread at the whackyland….."_

Furball said but stopped when he saw that Gogo was staring at him crazily in the eye.

"_Uhh" "Nevermind" _he said while shaking him off.

"_Well I have got to go Gogo" "Hehe" "I made a funny" _Furball said as he walked away leaving Gogo by himself.

"_Sure! Later Hero!" _Gogo chirped causing Furball to stop and smirk.

"_Hero? What do you mean by hero? _Furball said turning around to face him but he was gone.

"_Where did he go?" _

"_I mean the brave kitty who saves the stinky skunk from the clutches of the evil Elmyra!" _Gogo said in a reporter's suit right in back of Furball causing him to jump into the air.

_"Whoa!, Give a warning next time!" _the blue cat yelled still recovering from his shock.

"_Whatever you say hero!"_Gogo said going back to normal_ "And by the way do you mind me asking why you did it?" _Gogo asked in tone that actually sounded normal that took Furball by surprise.

* * *

...

"_So you were there?" _Furball asked walking side by side with Gogo.

"_Was I ever!, you took on Elmyra with the full realization that if she caught you it wouldn't be pretty" _Gogo said while in an action suit.

"_Even though you still rushed into action!, taking on Elmyra and distracting her long enough so the ...__**girl**__ could get away!" _Gogo said while realizing what was going on with a smirk.

"_Oh I get it tiger!" _Gogo said while elbowing Furball causing him to raise his eyebrow in curiosity.

"_You have feelings for the skunk!" _Gogo said causing Furball to redden.

"_What was her name again?"….."Oh Yeah! Fifi!" _Gogo said proudly that he remembered.

"..._Fifi la Fume" _Furball said in a little daze.

Gogo was about to crack up with laughter but held it back_. "So that's why you saved her, you like her!" Gogo said while jumping up in the air. _

_"What! I just didn't want a girl to go though what I went though is all"_ Furball said rather weakly.

Gogo saw right though that. "_Its okay Furball you can talk to me, im a councilor!" _Gogo said with a serious face while putting on a councilor's suit.

He had a clipboard out and a pen and was jotting down notes as he asked Furball questions.

"_You say you did it to protect her but you also did it because you like her...you do like her right?" _

_"I don't LOVE her!" _Furball said rather defensively to Gogo.

Gogo smirked hearing this as he changed back to normal, "_I said "like" not "love" Furball" _

The young cat's face reddened even more knowing he just spilled the beans.

"_I don't like her and that's final!_ " Furball said a bit more firmer determined to get Gogo to drop the subject.

The way Gogo was seriously staring at Furball as if saying _"Are you kidding me!" _made him know he wasn't buying it.

"_Alright I like her…. alot"_ Furball said defeated.

Gogo's serious face immediately turn to joy as he held Furball paw and shaked it up and down. "_Congrats Furball!" _

_"So if you like her so much that you would risk your freedom for her, why haven't you asked her out yet?"_ the dodo asked.

Furball's face saddened, "_Believe me I would have already, the only problem is that she is a skunk, not that there anything wrong with that_ " Furball said as turned his head away from Gogo.

"_Its just that her smell makes me want to jump off Ferris wheels and run away at light speed" _he said with a sigh.

Understanding, Gogo walked in front of Furball. "_Well we can always juice her!"_ Gogo said with a devious grin while holding out a huge can of tomato juice causing Furball to glare at him.

_"Gogo! im trying to get a girlfriend not an enemy!" _the blue cat yelled.

Gogo shrugged and actually thought a better plan "_Well Furball if that is the case then why don't you just tell Fifi what her little problem is?" _Gogo suggested making Furball freeze up with nervousness.

"_I couldn't Gogo, what if I hurt her feelings?, I would never forgive myself" _

Gogo looked at Furball and thought of what to say.

"_Ah but Furball you lose out on 100% of the opportunities you don't take, What if her feelings aren't hurt?" _

_"You will never know if you don't try" _Gogo said as he patted Furball on the shoulder.

Furball thought this over with smile. _"Your right Gogo I should take a chance and hope for the best and if it doesn't work out at least I tried and at least she'll know why everyone runs from her" _

_"Yes!" _butted in Gogo._ "A wise man once said that it is better to love and lost than to have never loved at all, Take a chance with romance!" _the dodo cheered as he put on a romantic suit and was doing the salsa with a fire hydrant, I mean his girl Sally.

"_You know Gogo, for a very whacky toon...you sure are wise" _Furball said watching their little dance with a laugh.

_"Hey!" _Gogo yelled angrily getting in Furball's face "A_re you trying to hit on my girl sally?" _

_"What! No! No! I wouldn't dream of it!" _Furball replied backing away "_Literally!_"

"_Humph, __Better not be!" _Gogo said as he resumed the dance with his partner.

* * *

...

"_Well Gogo, I have to go but see you tomorrow and thanks for your help" _Furball said passing by Gogo.

"_Your welcome Furball and good luck to you with Fifi"_ Gogo said with a normal tone once again catching Furball by surprise as he looked back to see the dodo.

"_Hi hoe Sally away!"_ Then suddenly Gogo rode sally away like a horse out of the alley and back to whackyland.

"_What a hilarious toon!"_ Furball chuckled as he went to his alley.

Suddenly his mind went back to Fifi. "_Alright Fifi I'll take a chance for both our sakes, so get ready!" _said an confident Furball as he finally got to his box and tried to get the catnap he wanted for a long time.

"_What a day!" _Furball thought before he finally went to sleep.

**A/N: Alright! that's the Furball we know and love!, full of hope and determination, it looks like tomorrow is going to be a pretty interesting day for Furball and Fifi. See what happens at Acme Loo in the next Chapter. Please Review!**


	4. Arrival at Acme Loo Part 1

**_Story resumes in the nice and sunny Friday morning of Acme Acres. Furball the cat is just waking up and getting ready for his day at school._**

"_Ahh" _said Furball as he felt the sun's warm rays penetrate his box with a smile. "_Nothing like a little sunshine to start an awesome day!" _

Furball was doing some cat stretches when he realized that he was almost late for school. "_Oh no__!" _he said packing his little makeshift bag.

"_Im gonna be late!", __"Okay pencils check , notebooks check, pens check, and last but not least Textbooks check" _

When it came to school, Furball was a top student besides that's pretty much all he could do around here to take his mind off reality.

"_And with this im off!" _he said speeding off to school.

While on the way to the Looniversity, he couldn't help but remember what Gogo said to him the night before.

_"**Ahh but Furball you lose out on 100% of the opportunities you don't take**" _

_"He's right, this is a purr-fect opportunity" _Furball said while crossing a railroad track and remembered another thing Gogo said.

**_"What if her feelings aren't hurt?" "You will never know if you do not try"  
_**

_"He's right again, if some other guy who liked Fifi told her what her problem was and her feelings weren't hurt and she still went out with him, that would be a major letdown" _

He was now walking over a bridge when he remembered yet another thing Gogo said.

"**_T_**_****__ake _a chance with romance!" 

"H_e's so right!" _he yelled out causing some pedestrians to look at him funny.

"_Oh sorry about that!" _the blue cat said in embarrassment and moved on.

"_If I give this a chance, Im sure that it will work out" _said a confident Furball as he got to Acme Loo.

"_So brace yourself Fifi la Fume!" _he thought as opened the doors and walked inside.

* * *

...

"_Ahh" "Acme Loo" _Furball sighed as he went though the school to his locker.

There were tons of toons everywhere doing their own little comedy. There were toons here and there, big and small, short and tall, slow and fast, dumb and smart. From toons as small as little sneezer to toons as crazy as Dizzy who was spinning though the halls.

"_Blech! Make way! Make way! Dizzy is coming! _

He yelled as he whirled past Furball who was nearly ran over.

"_Man!" _Furball said dusting himself off from having to dodge Dizzy.

_"I wonder what's got him so revved up today?" _As if on cue Calamity Coyote ran past Furball.

"_Calamity bro, what's going on?" _

"_No time to explain!" "That thief Dizzy stole my math homework!" _he yelled out, chasing after Dizzy to another hall.

"_Ha that figures!"_ Furball chuckled as he continued to his locker.

Calamity was one of Furball's best friends, almost like a brother to him and he knew that Calamity was the smartest toon that attended Acme Loo so it was normal if a guy as bizarre as Dizzy stole his homework.

"_Speakin of bizarre" _Furball thought as he got to his locker. "_I wonder where Go"…." GO!-GO!-GO!" _yelled an memorable voice right next to Furball causing him to once again hide behind a trashcan.

"_Gogo!" _said an irritated Furball.

"_I said give a warning next time!" _

Gogo chuckled and then shrugged. "_Sorry Furball", "It's in my nature to be annoying!" "Cuckoo!" Cuckoo!" _Gogo said while starting to jump around everywhere.

Furball took this little time he had to review his period schedule on the face of his Locker…

**Period-Class-Mentor**

**1st** - Drama Class - Pepe Le Pew

**2nd** -Science Class - Wile E. Coyote

**3rd** - Magic Class - Granny

**4th** - P.E. Class - Sylvester Cat

**5th** - Lunch - N/A

**6th** - Flim Study - Foghorn Leghorn

* * *

...

"_So..._

_"You don't have Wacky Class?" _Gogo asked now looking with Furball at his schedule.

"_Well no Gogo, I prefer being a sane toon more than a wacky toon." _

_"Hey!, you got something against wacky toons!" _Gogo said angrily again right in Furball's face.

"_No" "No Way!" _Furball said backing up a bit. _"You guys are awesome and really funny!". _Gogo's angered face immediately turned to joy.

"_Good to know Furball!" _Gogo cheered with Furball's quick sigh of relief. _"So Furball old pal" _Gogo said looking back at the schedule.

"_What's your favorite class?"_

_"Well'' _Furball started.

"_I'd have to say P.E. Class because my mentor Sylvester teaches it..._

_"But then again I really like Science class with all the cool experiments that we do…._

_"But then again… _

Furball was starting to rant about how good all the classes were. Gogo obviously not paying attention, was thinking of a way to get out of this conversation but then saw Fifi down the hall and smirked.

"_Well Furball that's great and all!" _he said interrupting, "_but I have to go uh"… _

_"Oh! Gotta make sure the bell rings on time", "im not the school's Cuckoo bird for nothing!" _and with that Gogo starting cuckooing away.

"_See you later pal and good luck with Fifi!" _he yelled to Furball and was outta sight.

"_Good luck with Fifi?" _The blue cat thought confused.

"_What could he possibly mean by…_

_"Furball! Furball!, My Hero!" _called out a beautiful voice with a French accent that answered Furball's question for him.

"_Oooooh yeah" _he said looking over to a purple skunk who was running up to him.

"_Her"… _

_**A/N: Well Furball has made it to school, and now is about to meet up with Fifi again, see what happens in the next chapter! Review!**_


	5. Arrival at Acme Loo Part 2

**A/N: On with the Day!**

**...  
**

He had been so wrapped up in this morning's events that he forgot about Fifi.

_"Hey Fifi"_ Furball said before Fifi caught up to him and gave him a huge hug.

"_My hero Furball!, Thank you for saving moi!"_ Fifi cheered letting him down.

"_No problem Fifi" _Furball said with a little coolness in his voice. "_I mean I couldn't just sit back and watch you be taken away by Elmyra, I had to do something."_

_"And I am happy you deed!" _Fifi cheered with a smile on her face_, "I would hate to theenk what she would have done to moi if she took me home"_

_"Trust me It wouldn't be pretty" _Furball said shaking his head while leaning on his locker.

* * *

...

Suddenly a taller dog toon walked by Furball and shoved him roughly on the side causing him to be thrown off balance.

"_Whoa!" _Furball yelled as he was shoved.

"_Furball!" _Fifi shouted as she grabbed his hand causing Furball to fall towards Fifi on another locker which looked like he was leaning over her.

The two were panting as they silently looked into each others eyes.

Everyone started to think that Furball was making a move on Fifi and started to congratulate them with applause and whistles.

Stiff from embarrassment, all Furball could say is "_Pretty awkward moment huh?" _he chuckled still leaning over her.

"_No Furball..." _Fifi said in the most beautiful voice he had ever heard.

"_I find zhis rather how you say...nice" _she said fluttering her eyes sweetly.

Furball, about to melt from nervousness, shot up from the locker and randomly started snickering. Fifi couldn't help but notice how cute he was laughing like that but soon caught her friends down the hallway.

"_Eett eez my friends!"_ said an cheerful Fifi causing Furball to notice.

"_Hey you guys down here!, Here he eez!" _she yelled waving her tail. It caught their attention, causing the famous group to head down towards the two.

* * *

...

"_Hey look it's him!" _Babs said as she and the gang came to see them.

"_Furball! You're a hero!"_ Buster said as the group caught up to them.

"_Humph! I could have done better! _Plucky snorted .

_"Plucky!" _Shirley yelled as she smacked Plucky on the bill, "_Like Apologize Now!" _

Plucky knowing better than to test Shirley apologized, "_Yeah I guess Im sorry, You're okay in my book, Hairball...I mean Furball" _Plucky chuckled with a glare from Shirley.

"_No problem Plucky" _Furball said forgiving him.

_"Yeah anyway, like 100 years of good luck and some junk for saving Fifi from Elmyra, Furball" _Shirley added with a smile.

_"Thanks Shirley" _Furball said with zeal, sporting a heroic pose.

"_My hero!" _Fifi said latching on to Furball's neck which made his friends go "_Aww_!"

Timidly Hampton walked up to the future couple, "_You have a lion's heart Furball" _he commented.

That made Furball's day as he gave the pig a big smile.

_"Thanks Hampton" _he said giving Hampton a nudge on the head, "_I do what I can"_

_" So Furball..." _Babs spoke getting the blue cat's attention. 

_"We'll all be heading down to the skating ring after-school, you wanna come with?" _Babs asked all eyes on Furball.

"_Well guys I don't know I have some things that need to be taken care of" _Furball spoke remembering his 2 enemies that would be paying him a visit tonight.

As he looked around the group he could see their faces saddening but when he looked over to Fifi she wasn't sad, in fact she was smiling! and it looked like her smile was growing!

"_Please Furball? _She asked ever so sweetly with her pretty eyes looking into Furball's eyes.

Furball smiled, he couldn't say No to his friends especially Fifi. Letting out a sigh, Furball chuckled.

_"Well I can't say no to my friends so count me in!" _he said with a smile on his face.

Lots of cheers and hoorays could be heard from the crew and next thing Furball knew, he was being hugged by Fifi again.

"_Oui! Oui!" "Moi eez so happy vous eez coming along Furball!_ she cheered while hugging Furball causing giggles and chuckles to be heard from the group. Realizing what she was doing, she immediately put down Furball and replied with another "_z__hat's nice" _with her face bright red_. _

Then it was quiet the rest of the way there….

"_Well guys were here!"_ Buster said breaking the silence.

"_Here where?" _said Furball a bit puzzled.

"_At drama Class, Silly!" _Babs said causing Furball to realize what just happened.

Then all of a sudden the bell went off with Gogo the dodo as the cuckoo bird.

"_Cuckoo! Cuckoo! Cuckoo!" "All classes start in 5 minutes!" "Finish up at your lockers and hurry to class!" "Cuckoo!"_ he said before going back in the clock.

"_Oh Mannn!" _Furball remembered "_I forget to get unpack my bag!"_ he said looking in his bag,_ "I guess in all the excitement I didn't even open my locker!" _

"_Ouch!" _Buster said as he and Babs went inside the room. _"Better hurry and get them" _

_"Yeah" _Hampton said as he went inside. "B_efore you are late!"_

_"No problem guys I'll make it" _said a confident Furball. He's accomplished things way harder than just getting a few books from his locker.

"_Oh Yeah?" _Plucky said as he and Shirley went inside, "_Just make sure the hall monitors don't catch you!" _he laughed before getting slapped by Shirley.

"_Oh yeah the h..h..hall monitors!" _Furball said with a bit of fear in his voice.

The hall monitors were vicious toons that patrolled the halls during 5 minute bells to make sure no one was late for class.

And if there was one thing they hated it was runners in the hallway, especially their prime target, Lil Beeper.

Furball looked like he was going to give up when he felt a soft, furry tail run under his chin making him shiver in bliss.

It was Fifi's. "_Good luck Furball", "Moi weell save a seat for Vous" _she said sweetly as she walked in.

Furball blushed but at the same time got his confident back. "_Don't worry Fifi I'll make it"_ he grinned.

Fifi merely winked at him and pointed her huge tail in another direction. "_Eeets faster zhat way" _she said and was out of sight .

"_Thanks Fifi" _Furball thought as he ran in that direction unknown of the danger she just put him in because even though that was the quickest route to his locker, that place was crawling with Hall Monitors!

"_Wait for me Fifi!" _Furball thought as he sped down that route until he was out of sight.

**A/N: Man it looks like Furball is in for one heck of an adventure, but at least he's determined. But will he make it back to Fifi and the others in time or will his plans be crushed by the elite Hall Monitors? Find out in the next couple of chapters. Review!**


	6. A Cheetah's Extreme decision

**A/N: Hey there just wanted to say that in this chapter we meet the principal, i totally didn't believe the principal just being a giant head in Tiny Toons, my principal makes much more sense, Anyway enjoy!**

**Oh yeah and just so you know the term OSS means Outside School Supension! something you don't ever want to get!**

_**A while back about 10 minutes ago**_**...**

"_Whatdaya mean their cutting our budget!" _came a deep voice in the office.

It was the principal, Principal Lesley, a cheetah in his early Forties and was not in a good mood.

_Slammmm_! went the phone when he was done. "_Call in Ralph stat!" _

_"Yes Mr. Lesley" _came a soft voice. It was Miss Conna, the school's Secretary...

Meanwhile in another room...

* * *

...

"_And what are we?" _

_"Hall monitors!" _

_"And what do we do?" _

_"Ensure the safety of the student body!" _

_"Good work! Hall monitors!"_ came a loud booming voice.

It was Mr. Ralph, the hall monitor's Coach. All of a sudden the intercom went off.

"_Mr. Ralph?"_ Miss Conna asked.

"_Yes Miss Conna?" _Mr. Ralph replied with a smile.

"_Mr. Lesley would like to see you come down to the principal's office" _she said.

"_Oh" _replied Mr. Ralph a little nervous, "_Im on my way" _he replied with a gulp as the intercom ended.

"_OOOOO!" _chanted almost the entire class. _"Mr. Ralph is in trouble!"_

Mr. Ralph looked like he was going to explode when a voice called out.

_"Now guys calm down!, Now look, Mr. Ralph is obviously needed for a task in the office alright?... he's not getting in trouble"_

Upon hearing that the entire class was silent and Mr. Ralph was smiling as his apprentice approached him.

"_You can expect me to take care of the class while you are gone sir"_ he said up to Mr. Ralph.

Laughing Mr. Ralph couldn't help but say "_Haha! Donny!, I can always count on you!" "I'll be back, and be ready to deploy when I get here" _he said before leaving for the office. "_Sir! Yes Sir!" _called the class.

A moment Later…

* * *

...

"_You wanted to see me sir?" _said a worried Mr. Ralph as he walked into the big guy's office.

"_Yes Yes Ralph, __Please take a seat"_ said Mr. Lesley in a happy tone.

Mr. Ralph was relived, "_Donny is right, its probably just for a task" _he said as he took a seat.

2 minutes later…..

...

"_Do you see this?" _said a very irritated Mr. Lesley.

"_Yes sir its an document" _said a sweaty Mr. Ralph looking at the piece of paper in front of him.

"_Yes Yes very good, Now do you know what it is about?" _said an very annoyed Mr. Lesley.

"_Well sir it is an…."BUDGET CUT! _

Yelled a angry Mr. Lesley that could be heard all over the school.

"_A budget cut because our students aren't getting enough "class time." _

_"Tell me Mr. Ralph what do you do with the students your monitors catch?" _

_"We send them to detention sir" _said a scared Mr. Ralph.

"_Aw I see"_ said an Mr. Lesley looking at the detention file he found in his cabinet. "_And tell me has that method been working well?_ he said.

"_Well sir now that you mention it No, some students actually enjoy the detention time rather than ..."go to class?" _Mr. Lesley cut in.

_"Yes sir" _said Mr. Ralph. _"And can you tell me some of those students names. _Said an aggravated Mr. Lesley said in Ralph's face.

"_Well there's Dizzy, Montana Max, and Lil Beeper for starters"_ Mr. Ralph choked out.

"_Well!" _Mr. Lesley started. "_if they like detention so much they will love OSS!" _

_"OSS!" _shouted Mr. Ralph.

"_Yes" "im in a very bad mood" _Mr. Lesley said while springing out his claws which made Mr. Ralph stutter.

"_If any of your monitors capture any students, assign those students immediate OSS! Am I clear Mr. Ralph!" _he said with roar in his voice.

"_Yes Yes Sir!"_ Mr. Ralph barked out.

Mr. Lesley saw Mr. Ralph's scared look and smiled.

"_Don't worry Ralph you've got time left"_

"_Time left sir?" _Mr. Ralph asked confused.

"_The Schoolboard is giving us a week to clean up this act or our budget will be cut, which means that YOU have one week to clean up this act or your Fired! , im I understood?" _Mr. Lesley said with an serious attitude.

"_Yes Sir, Of course Sir, By the end of this week it'll be like this never happened Sir" _Mr. Ralph said reassuringly.

"_I hope so Larry, your job depends on it, dismissed." _Mr. Lesley said returning to his work.

"_Yes sir Thank you Sir!" _Mr. Ralph said exiting the office…

Meanwhile...

* * *

...

"_And that's how I captured Dizzy, Montana Max, and Lil Beeper at the same time" _Donny said in a snotty attitude while sitting on the coach's desk back in the hall monitors' room.

He obviously was or thought he was the best monitor in the whole class being Ralph's apprentice and all.

Suddenly Mr. Ralph came though and looked furious. Immediately, everyone got to their seat and Mr. Ralph went to his desk and looked at his clock.

"_Alright everyone 1 minute till deployment and I've got an announcement to make", "This week will be no ordinary week, this week we go to the extreme, when you capture an student instead of an normal detention, schedule that student for.. for…_said Mr. Ralph with some hesitation...

"_immediate OSS_!" The whole class gasped and chitter-chatter could be heard all around the room.

"_OSS?" "That's too far" "That's Nuts!". _

Nobody was enjoying this new method , nobody except Donny.

"_This is perfect!" "if I get somebody with this new method Im sure to move up as an apprentice for sure! _He said with a sinister smirk on his face.

"_Alright Alright!" _said Mr. Ralph, _"I don't like this just as much as you but we must listen to the principal" " Now what are we?" _

_"__Hall Monitors!" _

_"And what do we do?" _

_"Ensure the safety of the Student… _

_"No No No!" _Mr. Ralph interrupted "_T__his week forget the safety of the student body and just make sure No Students are Late!" _he yelled.

Suddenly, Gogo the dodo could be heard , _Cuckoo! Cuckoo! Cuckoo!" "All classes start in 5 minutes!" "Finish up at your lockers and hurry to class!" "Cuckoo!"_

"_Hall monitors Deploy!" _shouted Mr. Ralph as all the monitors left the room. Donny was the last to leave and Mr. Ralph spoke once more to him.

"_Im counting on you Donny!, don't let me down" _Donny shook his head as he left the room and thought.

"_D__on't worry coach I'll capture someone if it's the last time I do!" _the teenaged canine smirked as he went down the hall laughing….

Meanwhile...

* * *

...

Gogo the dodo was cheerfully whistling to class, since he was the alarm clock for Acme Loo, the hall monitors couldn't touch him.

As he was walking to his class he caught sight of a couple of hall monitors coming down the hall.

Seeing them, he hid behind a trashcan. Even though he was "untouchable" to them, he still didn't like them.

As the two monitors walked past the trashcans, Gogo overheard their conversation...

**HM1**-"_Can you believe Coach?" _

**HM2**-"_Yeah I mean us having to give whoever we capture __**OSS**__ just like that is a bit extreme. _

_"OSS!" _Gogo accidentally shouted out causing the Hall Monitors to hear.

"_Hey! What was that?" _both HMs said before running over to the trashcans, but nothing was there.

Gogo had already made it to the end of the hallway and was panting.

"_Phew!, Im sorry for the sad sap who's captured by those HMs" _he said as he continued his way to Wackyclass.

Just as he was turning to another hallway….

**CRASH!**

Gogo had bumped into someone and was seeing stars.

"_Hey…. I think I see a shooting star!"_ he said still wobbly but then regained his composure and was mad.

_"Hey why I outta!" _he said putting his fists up and getting a good look at his opponent but immediately stopped when he saw the face of a certain worn-out blue cat….

"_Furball!" _the dodo shouted.

**A/N: Well Well Well!, it's looks like these two meet up once again, and at a good timing too, Gogo has some important info that Furball might want to know and who knows, maybe Furball could use Gogo's help, Time's ticking! see what happens in the next chap! Please Review!**


	7. Fast Friends in Dark Places

**A/N: Let's Continue on the Journey!**

"_Oh Hey Gogo" _Furball said regaining his composure as he got off the floor, "_No time to talk!, See you later!" _he said before sprinting away.

_"Hmm" _thought Gogo, _"Wonder what's got him up and about today" _suddenly Gogo remembered what those HMs said.

**_HM1_-"_Can you believe Coach?" _**

**_HM2_-"_Yeah I mean us having to give whoever we capture OSS just like that is a bit extreme_.**

Looking at the clocks Gogo flew after Furball trying to catch up to him.

"_Furball old pal!" _Gogo said finally catching up to him as they both journeyed down the halls, "_There's something you should know"_

_"The HMs…"I know" _Furball cut in, "_The HMs are patrolling the halls" _

_"__Yes but they will..._ "_I know" _Furball cut in again_ "They will give me detention if I don't make it back to class in time" _

_"Not this time" _Gogo started, "_Now they will give you..._"_Speaking of time" _Furball cut in yet again "_Do you know how much time I have left?"_

_"Would you listen to me!" _Gogo shouted right in front of Furball's face causing both of them to crash again.

HM's voices could be heard everywhere-

"_Hey what was that?" _

_"I think it came from the next hallway" _

_"Let's get them!" _

_"Get ready to get OSS!" _

Multiple HMs were now rushing to the hallway Furball and Gogo was. "_OSS!" _Furball yelled before Gogo shut his mouth.

"_Shhh!" _Gogo said before going under the Acme Loo parade float that was conveniently right next to them.

_"Come on!" _he said motioning Furball to get under it too. Furball could hear the sounds of the monitors getting louder and dashed under the float too.

It was dark in there but at least no one could see them.

Suddenly, voices could be heard,

"_I could have sworn I heard something", _

_"Maybe you need your ears checked",_

_ "Hey!" _

_"Guys what an awesome float!" _

The HMs were right next to Furball and Gogo! "_Keep quiet" _Gogo whispered to Furball.

Suddenly they heard a little beep in the float that made them freeze!, were they caught? had Furball let down his friends especially Fifi?

During this little freeze up many things were going though Furball's mind.

"_Is this the end?" _

_"im I caught?" _

_"Will I really get OSS?" _

_"Have I let down all my friends?... Fifi..."_

Suddenly he felt a hand on his back and actually started to black out from disappointment and shock, he couldn't get over the fact that he might have let down Fifi. He was about to go unconscious when heard a voice calling out to him.

"_Furball, Furball, Furball!" _it said as Furball regained consciousness. It was Gogo's voice. "_whaaa" _Furball started before Gogo quieted him again.

"_Q__uiet" _he whispered before breaking the news. "_Furball buddy its okay its_ _just Lil beeper" _

_"Lil beeper?" _Furball whispered.

"B_eep-beep" _Lil beeper whispered back in a sad tone.

_"What's wrong with him?" _Furball whispered, "_He doesn't seem as happy as he usually is"_

_"Beep-Beep" _Lil beeper answered.

_"Uhh did you get that Gogo?" _Furball asked confused, he couldn't speak Beep.

_"Well of course!" _Gogo whispered

"_H__e says he is hiding from the hall monitors too and hates the fact that he can't run in the halls during 5 minutes warnings" _

_"Wow he said all of that?" _Furball said dumbfounded before focusing. "_Well that's not right!" _Furball spoke.

"_I__f anyone should be able to run in the halls, its you Lil beeper!" _

_"Beep-beep" _Lil beeper said in agreement.

"_I mean you're a Road Runner for crying out loud!" _

_"Beep-beep" _Lil beeper said with a little more confidence.

"_You guys are supposed to run!" _

_"Beep-Beep" _said Lil Beeper with some pride.

"_And nobody can take that from you!"_

_ "Beep-Beep!" _Lil Beeper yelled a little too loudly...

…_**15 seconds ago**_

The HMs were finally leaving to another part of the school when they heard something,

**HM1**- "_Let's go guys" _

**HM2**- "_Yeah there's nobody here" _

**HM3 **– "_Lets try the cafeteria Im hungr….."__**Beep-Beep**__!" _

**HM1 **– "_What was that?" _

**HM2 **– "_It came from the float!" _

**H****M3 **– "_I hope your ready for OSS!" _

The Hall monitors ran back to check out the float!

Gogo peeped though the float's curtains to see the HMs running back towards them. "_They're coming to get us!" _Gogo shrieked.

Furball wasn't scared. In fact he was smiling, his plan was in motion.

"_So run Lil beeper!" _Furball continued.

"_R__un so fast that no stupid hall monitor could ever catch you like nature wants you to do!" _the HMs were just about to look under the curtains when_..._

_"_**BEEP-BEEP**_!" _Lil Beeper said as he sprang out from under the curtains.

"_Gasp!" _

_"It's Lil beeper!" _

_"Let's get him!" _they said as they ran towards him.

Giving them a confident raspberry, Lil Beeper ran away from them so fast that there was no way those _what's-their-names _could ever hope of catching him but that didn't stop them from trying as they disappeared to another hall after Lil Beeper.

Furball saw the scène and chucked, "_The Road Runner would be proud Lil beeper" _he said before he and Gogo got out from under the float.

Because of Lil Beeper's bravery they were spared.

"_Phew!" _said an thankful Gogo kissing the ground

"_T__hey almost got us" _

_"Let's go" _said a still focused Furball as he started walking away.

"_I can feel it in my gut, that this mission is far from over!" _he said as they continued down the hall till they were out of sight…..

**A/N: Wow now that was close! they were all most goners! Thank you Lil Beeper!, but Furball's absolutely right the danger in this mission is FAR from over. See what happens next to the duo in the next chapter! Please Review!**


	8. A Quick Break and Victory

**A/N: On with the quest!**

"_Darn It!" _said an annoyed Donny as he walked in the halls.

He had been patrolling the halls for a while now and hasn't even seen 1 suspect and was furious.

"_Mark my words, I will capture someone!" _he snarled before hearing voices from another hall.

"_Get back here!"_

_"Halt!"_

_"Don't let him get away!" _

Suddenly, Lil beeper dashed into Donny's hall and ran straight for Donny but stopped in his tracks.

"_Beep-Beep!" _lil beeper cried out as he saw Donny.

Donny smirked deviously, "_Hehehe! remember me?"_ he said before approaching lil beeper.

Lil beeper, scared out of his mind ran off in another hallway.

By this time his teammates caught up to Donny.

_"Donny!" _the 3 called out.

_"What's going on?" _Donny questioned.

HM1- "_Found lil beeper"_

HM2- "_He was hiding out under the Acme Loo float" _

HM3- "_Followed him as soon as he left to make sure we wouldn't lose him" _

Donny smacked his head. "_So you guys are telling me you didn't even check for __**Others **__that could have been under there too?" _the other HMs looked dumbfounded.

_"Uh no" _the trio said.

_"Ugh you idiots!, fine lets just capture Lil beeper which shouldn't be too hard" _Donny said confidently…..

Meanwhile...

* * *

...

Lil beeper had been running down this new and unfamiliar hall but he didn't care he just had to get away from Donny clearly remembering his last tango with him.

**[Lil beeper was confidently running in the halls not caring who was after him. **

**Suddenly he stopped crashing into a trashcan. **

**Looking up he saw Donny's vicious glare and tried to run away but couldn't. **

**Looking at his feet he gasped when he realized that his feet were clamped by metal Shackles.**

** Moving was almost impossible for him so he was caught and the worse part was that as punishment he had to wear them the whole school day and he was miserable.**

** A road runner's not being able to run is it's worst nightmare.]**

** End Of Flashback**

Lil Beeper's thoughts were broken when he realized that he was at a dead-end. Then as if on cue the HMs caught up with Donny at front.

"_Aww" _Donny said sarcastically "_The little road runner has no place to go, now if your smart you will come with us , don't make me get out the trap" _Donny said showing Lil beeper the shackles.

Defeated Lil beeper made his way to the HMs.

"_You know your not__ supposed __to __run__" _Donny said with a laugh.

Giving the HMs a beep-beep as if saying your right Lil beeper was halfway to them when…. "_**You guys are supposed to run**__!"_ a voice went though lil beeper's head and he stopped, it was Furball's.

"_Come on" _said a confident Donny "_you know I took your running _away_ and I can do it again" _

_"__**And nobody can take that from you**__!" _Furball's voice went though Lil beeper again and then he beeped as if saying back off to Donny.

"_Really?" _started Donny "_You know you can't run past us" _he said as the HMs formed a line blocking Lil beeper from the rest of the hallway.

"_**So run lil beeper**__!" _Furball shouted in Lil beeper's mind, _"Beep-Beep!" _Lil beeper said as if saying Im warning you!

"_Fine" _Donny snarled "_I gave you a chance now its up!"_ he said as he shot the trap towards Lil beeper.

"**_Run so fast that no stupid hall monitor could catch you like nature wanted you to do!_**_"_

"_Beep-Beep!" _Lil beeper cried before running at supersonic speed in an circle generating wind.

...

"_What's he doing?" _one HM called out.

"_He's...He's running!"_ Donny said a little frightened.

Lil beeper's running created a massive cyclone that sucked in the trap and sent it hurling right back to the HMs.

_"Get down!" _Donny said before he and the other HMs ducked the trap breaking into a million pieces. Seeing his chance lil beeper stopped his circler running and dashed toward the HMs.

"_Eeek!" _Donny screamed "_He's going to get me!" _Lil beeper didn't stop at the HMs in fact he leaped over them but not before giving Donny a huge raspberry before dashing out of sight down the hall.

One HM even had the nerve to respond. "_You can run but you can't hide!"_

Lil beeper smirked and beeped back as if saying "_Just the way I like it!" _by this time the HMs regained themselves.

"_After him!" _Donny shouted out.

"_Sure whatever you say Princess!" _one of the HMs joked. Donny gave him a nasty snarl.

"_Alright Alright sheeh!" _the HM said before he and the others HMs took off after Lil beeper.

Donny was pissed. "_No bird is going to make a fool out of me!" _he said before going after Lil beeper himself but then heard chatter coming from another hall.

Silently he peeped around the hall to see Furball and Gogo chatting.

"_Hey!" _Donny thought "_That's the cat that bumped into ME this morning" _Donny snarled, if their was one thing worse than runners to him it was cats.

Quietly Donny followed the two into the cafeteria….

Meanwhile...

* * *

...

"_So you see" _Furball started, "_I forgot to unpack my bag thus forgetting my script for drama class so now I have to get to my locker and back to class with the script in less than 5 minutes" _

_"Wowww Furball" _Gogo said while sipping on his milk carton, "_You've really got a lot on your plate!" _

_"I know" _Furball said wondering how he even got in this mess.

"_No I mean you really have ALOT on your plate" _Gogo said staring at Furball's plate full of food.

Furball gave Gogo a get-serious look while they continued eating.

The two had managed to get to the cafeteria and figured that if they had a such a big mission ahead of them they might as well be prepared for it with their stomach's filled….

Meanwhile,

"_So the kitty has forgotten his script huh? _Said an devious Donny as he was listening in the cafeteria vents above Furball and Gogo.

_"Achoo!" _he sneezed "_I'll never know how the heck I even got in here!" _he thought…..

Meanwhile,

"_Yeah and don't get me started about Wackyclass!" _Gogo was telling jokes to Furball when they heard a sneeze.

_"You hear that?" _said an alert Furball searching around the room for HMs.

"_Relax Furball old pal" _Gogo said reassuring him, "_Im sure it was just the rats, this floor isn't the cleanest you know!" _

_"Hey!" _said a rat student as he headed to the clinic, "_I heard that!"_

_"Oops!" _said an embarrassed Gogo "_Sorry about that!" _

_"Yeah well I think we should get going anyway, how much time did you say we had again? _Furball said as he and Gogo walked out the cafeteria.

"_Umm about 3 mins left" _Gogo said following Furball.

"_Don't worry Furball, if no more annoying HMs interfere with us we should be able to get that script and still be able to order some Wackyfries for the road!" _

_"Uhh Maybe next time Gogo" _Furball sweat-dropped before they were out of sight.

Suddenly the vent window opened and Donny fell and landed right on the table Furball and Gogo were eating at.

"_Annoying huh?" _Donny said with a snarl. "_Mark my words I will catch you Furball!" _he yelled before dashing after them.

**A/N: Man this is getting serious! it looks like Donny is done hiding from Furball and Gogo and is ready to capture them!, but they are so close to their goal, looks like they will have to go though Donny first, Only 3 minutes left! how will they do it? Find out in the next chapter! Review!  
**


	9. A PussyCat No Longer

**Time for these two to meet up with Donny!**

Furball and Gogo continued on their way to Furball's locker to get the script unknowingly being followed by Donny.

_"How much longer Furball?" _said a sick to his stomach Gogo.

"_It's just in the next hallway Gogo and I told you not to eat so much"_

_"Yeah well you were the one with the plate full of food" _Gogo barked back.

"_Yeah" _said Furball sadly "_Too bad you ate most of it!" _Furball answered back.

"_Burp!" _belched Gogo "_Oh yeah Hehehe!" _he chuckled embarrassed.

"_Sigh Gogo what am i going to do with you?"_

"_You can send him back to class!" _a vicious voice called out surprising both boys.

They both turned around to see a angry Donny approaching them.

"_Now boys" _Donny started "_We can do this the easy way or we can do this my way!" _he threatened getting closer.

Furball was freaking out, "_No!", "we were so close!", "Another HM" , "What are we going to do?..."Fifi"_

Meanwhile Gogo had been silent and then spoke seriously.

"_Furball!" _he shouted getting Furball's attention "_Go on without me" _

_"What!" _Furball said shocked.

"_No time to argue! You've only got 2 minutes to get to your locker and back to class!" _

_"Yeah but?" _Furball protested.

"_You don't want to let down Fifi do you!" _Gogo shouted.

Furball's head lowered, "_No I don't" _

_" Don't worry about me" _Gogo said turning into an kung-fu master. "_Im more than capable of defending myself" _

Furball was again about to argue when he saw Gogo's eyes.

They were burning with power and excitement.

No lie they really were burning!

He actually wanted to do this and no one couldn't stop him now.

Furball turned away, "_Will you be alright?" _he asked.

"_Just promise me that we still on for wackyfries later" _Gogo smiled giving Furball a thumbs up.

"_Promise" _said a relived Furball as ran to the next hallway.

"_Don't walk away from me!" _snarled Donny as he charged after Furball.

All of a sudden "_BAM!" _Donny was knocked down by an elbow to the stomach.

It was Gogo! "_Foolish dog" _Gogo began in a sensei kind of accent, "_Do not count your chicken's before the hatch, You must get though me to get to the Kit..ty!_" Gogo laughed.

"_Fine!" _Donny snarled as he charged towards Gogo.

Gogo immediately got in a kung- fu master's stance getting ready for the biggest fight of the school year…

Meanwhile...

* * *

...

Furball was running as fast as he could as could to his locker. He could start to hear pounding noises in the other hallway. Where were the teachers when you needed them!

"_Im almost there! ,97,98, 99,100,101! Yes!" _Furball said relived.

He had finally made it to his locker, Locker 101 and opened it quickly.

"_Alright" _he panted as he put his bag in, looked at the time, and got his script. "_Got only 1min left till the bell…. I've got to go!" _he yelled as he tried to run to his class that was on the other side of the school but his body didn't respond, it was too exhausted.

"_No!" _he thought with fury "_I can't give in now, not when I am so close!" _he yelled as he forced himself to run.

While running the sounds of ruthless beating was getting louder and louder.

Furball couldn't believe he was still running away, one of his best friends Gogo was getting hammered while he was retreating like a pussycat.

Furball stopped in his tracks "_I'm no pussycat anymore!" _he roared bringing out his claws. "_I'm sorry Fifi!"_ Furball thought as he ran back down the hall to help his buddy Gogo…

Meanwhile...

* * *

...

Gogo was holding off Donny the best he could but was to his limit.

Gogo had the moves but he didn't have enough power needed to bring down Donny.

"_Hiya!" _Gogo cried as he jump-kicked Donny.

Donny merely blocked it with his hand and sent Gogo flying.

"_Ugh!" _Gogo groaned as he slammed against a wall with a bang and then was picked up upside-down by Donny.

"_What I don't get..." _Donny spoke "_Is why you of all toons would help that feline"_

_ "Because" _Gogo stated "_He's my friend and I would do anything for him!" _Gogo choked out.

"_Hehe your friend?" _Donny laughed. "_Haven you heard of the phrase if you give a cat milk it will just keep coming back for more?, He's not your friend he's just using you, once he makes other better friends he'll drop you like a bug, now us dogs we are loyal to our friends"_

_"No that's not true!" _Gogo burst out.

"_But it is!, trust me Gogo you'd have a better chance truly being my friend than that fleabag's friend" _Donny laughed.

"_Go lick yourself! Donny!" _yelled a furious Gogo using the last pieces of his energy.

"_That's too bad!" _snarled Donny as he hung Gogo over his mouth. "_I didn't want to be your friend anyway!" _

Gogo seeing his doom couldn't help but chuckle, "_Guess I won't be getting some wackyfries with you afterall old pal" _Gogo thought closing his eyes waiting to meet his maker but suddenly Donny stopped.

Gogo opened his eyes to see what happened and was surprised to see Donny's mouth stuffed with a huge wad of paper and shocked to see who threw it.

"_Furball!" _Gogo said with amazement.

"_Yes Gogo" _Furball said in a cool stance at the end of the hallway "_This fleabag has come back for his friend!" _

**A/N: Yeah that's what im talking about!, Furball came back for Gogo!, now that's friendship, just how will these two getting past Donny? Time's running out! Find out in the next chapter! Review!**


	10. Time's up! Got To Make it!

**A/N: Gotta get to class!**

"_Well look who it is, the Kitty has returned to save the birdy" _Donny said after spitting out the wad of paper.

"_Put the bird down" _demanded Furball with a sweatdrop.

_"You want him come and get him" _Donny snarled holding out Gogo by the head, "_Unless of course you're a pussycat!" _he mocked.

Furball flared up as he rushed towards Donny, "_Ahhh!" _he said as he neared Donny.

"_Here have him!" _Donny yelled trying to slam Furball into the ground with Gogo.

Furball quickly dodged the action getting under Donny.

"_What!, impossible!" _Donny screamed trying to recover himself but it was too late.

"_Take this you mutt!" _Furball roared as he upperslashed Donny with his claws right to the face making him throw Gogo.

_"Ahhh!"_ Donny yelled as he screamed in pain.

Furball took this time to catch Gogo and hightail it out of there.

"_Furball what are you still doing here?" _Gogo coughed out as he was being carried by Furball.

"_Saving you from saving me" _Furball replied. "_I can't abandon a friend" _

Gogo smiled, "_I knew it, he truly is my friend" _he thought with a tear running down his cheek.

* * *

...

"_I'll Kill You!" _yelled a voice in the distance.

It was Donny and he was more pissed than ever.

"_Dang it!" _Furball said "_Doesn't this guy ever quit?"_

Gogo was once again quiet but then spoke "_Furball" _he spoke getting his attention "_You only have 30 seconds left..."_

Furball getting the message was not believing what he getting at. "_What are you trying to say?" _he replied back.

Gogo closed his eyes.

"_You'll never make carrying me!" _the little dodo yelled.

"_Im going to get you!" _Donny snarled right behind them.

"_Let me go" _Gogo spoke.

"_What!" _Furball shouted.

"_LET ME GO!" _Gogo shouted jumping from Furball's grasp soaring right to Donny!

"_Gogo!" _Furball cried out "_Don't do it he'll kill you!" _

_"Furball!" _Gogo yelled shocking Furball. "_If your truly my friend you'll let me DO THIS! For you!" _Gogo yelled as he wiped some tears back from his eyes as some landed on Furball's face.

Furball immediately understood. "_Thank you Gogo" _Furball thought as he continued to class.

"_A true friend helps others friends no matter what!" _Gogo shouted as he landed on Donny's face.

"_Ahhh!" _Donny shouted "_Get off me you crazy bird!" _Gogo's face immediately darkened.

"_That's… wacky bird!" _he said before sucker-punching Donny right to the face causing both to fall down right next to a room door.

"_Why you!" _Donny snarled as he picked up Gogo, "_This time I will kill!…."Run Furball!" _Gogo cut in not paying the slightest attention to Donny. "_Get to class before its too late!" _

_"Late?" _Donny said looking at the clock and dropping Gogo. "_Oh no you don't!" _Donny said going after Furball.

"_I'll make sure you get OSS! Permanently!"…. _

_"Cough! Cough!" _coughed an beat-up Gogo. "_Furball get to class on time for both of our sakes" _he weakly said before passing out.

Suddenly the door next to him opened up and Gogo was carried inside…..

Meanwhile...

* * *

...

"_Aww man!" _Furball shouted "_All of this chaos is because of me!" _he said as he sprinted through the halls.

_"One of my best friends could be dead and all because I forget my script!", _he said but could then feel himself running faster.

"_I swear" _Furball spoke"_I will get to class on time!, For you too Gogo!" _

_"No you won't!" _snarled a voice behind him, it was Donny.

"_No way!" _said a shocked Furball, "_He got though Gogo already! Which could only mean…" _Furball said as his face darkened.

"_Mark my words you!" _Furball said with fury, "_I won't let you stop me from reaching my goal!" _

_"We'll see about that!" _snarled Donny as the chase continued….

Meanwhile...

* * *

...

"_Gogo?"_

_"Gogo?"_

_"Gogo?" _said an feminine voice into Gogo's ear causing him to awake and yell.

"_Furball!" _he shouted startling her.

_"Gogo honey its alright" _she said.

Gogo looked at who was talking, "_Miss Katrina?, the school nurse?" _Gogo asked still confused.

_"Yes sugar its me, __what happened?" _she asked.

"_It's a long story but there no time to explain, one of my good pals is in big trouble"…_

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

...

"_Yes!" _Furball shouted as he approached the gym.

" _Maybe I can get something to help with this chase" _he said as he went in with Donny still hot on his trail.

Fortunately the entire class was playing outside probably because of the X games finals that was yesterday night since there were still skateboards and bikes everywhere.

"_Alright!" _Furball cheered as he got a skateboard, "_Try to catch me now" _he said as he rode away.

"_You're only got 20 secs left!, you'll never make it!" _Donny laughed.

Furball smirked hearing that, "_Then just watch me!" _he yelled back.

"_Determined are we?" _Donny said as he got on a bike to capture Furball.

"_Well I'll just have to wring that determination right out!" _

"_Only 20 secs left!" _Furball gulped.

"_I don't know If I can**….[**_**_ Good luck Furball...I'll save a seat for Vous"] _**a voice ran in his head.

It was Fifi's.

"_That's right" _Furball said as he went faster, "_I promised Fifi and won't go back on that promise!" _

_"Here I come!" _yelled an deranged Donny as he was catching up to him.

"_Man! That guy really never gives up!" _Furball shrieked as he approached the stairs. _"Yes! That crazy HM can't catch me now!" _he said before grinding on the rail of the stairs down to the first floor.

"_Yeah!" _he shouted in excitement.

"_Oh so the kitty thinks he can lose me Huh?" _said Donny stopping at the stairs, "_Well he's in for a big surprise!" _he laughed before going a different path.

Meanwhile...

* * *

...

Furball had been skateboarding down the hall.

His class was just at the end of the hallway.

_"Ha!" _he laughed looking behind him and seeing no one. "_I knew I'd lose him!" _he said with an champion's gesture.

"_Is that so?" _

Came a voice in front of Furball causing him to instantly stop.

"_No Way!" _Furball said astonished,_ "H__ow did you get in fro..."That's classified information"_ Donny cut in.

"_Now last chance come with me if you want to live" _Furball's surprised look turned serious.

"_And like I said you wont stop me from getting to class" _he said about to ride again.

"_Fine!" _Donny snarled "_You had your chance!" _he snarled showed his fangs.

_"Alright!" _Furball roared as he broke off a piece of bamboo off a bamboo tree that was conveniently risht next him letting him have a bamboo sword.

"_Let's finish this!" _he yelled before charging straight for him on his skateboard.

_"Yes!...Let's!" _Donny snarled getting ready as the blue cat charged him.

"_Yaa!" _Furball yelled before getting close to Donny.

"_Come and get some" _Donny replied.

"_Now die!" _Donny snarled before thrusting his huge fangs towards Furball's body.

Furball was able to at the last second jump off his skateboard soaring over Donny.

"_Impossible!" _Donny cried as Furball was right over his head.

"_Now chew on this!" _Furball yelled smacking Donny right on the head with his bamboo sword.

"_SMACK!"_

Donny fell down almost unconscious with an "BAM!" Furball was able to land back on his skateboard and continue down the hallway.

"_Yes! Now that's out of the way I can finally get to class!" _he said about halfway there.

Donny finally stirring from his huge bump on the head saw Furball.

Even defeated he still had one more trick up his sleeve.

"_You only got _**{**_**5**_**}**_ secs left!, You'll never make it! HaHaHa!" _he laughed watching Furball.

"_Only 5 secs left!" _said a naive Furball slowing down, "_I'll never make it!" _suddenly he saw a handicap ramp up ahead.

"_Should I go off that ramp?" _**{4} **he wondered with worry.

If he crash-landed it was over but if he didn't go off it he would never make it to class.

"_I can't do it!" _**{3} **he yelled closing his eyes.

When he opened them again he suddenly thought he saw Fifi and Gogo on the ramp motioning him to come to them.

"_Furball old pal!" _

_"Furball moi eez missing you!"_

He knew what he had to do. _"Im coming Guys!"_

He said speeding up. **{2} **Furball smirked going towards the ramp.

"_He can't be serious!" _Donny shouted "_He'll never pull that off!" _Furball went up the ramp, "_Fifi , Gogo" _Furball thought

"_This is for you guys_!" he said as he took off,**{1}**

Suddenly, time seemed to stop for Furball, he could see the classroom door and also see that he still wouldn't make it so he did the unthinkable.

"_I must make it!" _he shouted_" _as he sprung himself off his skateboard and catapulted towards the door…...

_**1 min ago in Pepe's class near the stage...**_

* * *

...

"_Oh man!" _Buster said with shock. "_Furball still isn't back yet" _

_"Yeah!" _agreed Babs, "_If he's late, we might not see him afterschool!" _

_"And he won't have perfect attendance!" _shouted Hampton.

"_Ha!" _said a victorious Plucky, "_I knew Furball wouldn't get here in time!" _but then he was bonked on the head by Shirley.

"_Ouch_!" he yelped in pain.

"_Like shut it P...lucky!" _Shirley said before looking at Fifi.

"_Im sorry Fifi" _she said sadly to her.

Fifi hadn't spoken since but replied. "_Whatever for?"_

_"Like for Furball not getting here in time and some junk" _Shirley replied back.

"_But Shirley" _Fifi replied smiling, "_Furball weell get here on time" _The whole gang gasped.

"_But Fifi" _Babs spoke, "_How can you be so sure?" _

_"Because" _Fifi responded closing her eyes and putting her paws to her chest, "_He said to moi zhat he would make eet so he weell make eet" _

"_Oh yeah?" _Plucky started again but immediately stopped after Fifi shot him a deadmeat glance….

"_Alright, Alright, Alright, Mousiers and Mademoiselles, please be seated for class will begin in 1 minute" _Pepe said calming his class down.

_"1 minute!" _the entire gang but Fifi shouted as they took their seats.

"_Oh Furball" _said a worried Fifi looking at the door, "_Where are vous?"…_

**59 secs later...**

* * *

...

"_Alright" _Pepe began "_Everyone please turn in your scripts to page…"Ahhhh!" _screamed a voice crashing into the classroom near the door.

"_What in Napoleon's name was that?" _said a surprised Pepe as the bell had finally rung.

"_RINGGGGG!" _

Fifi immediately turned to see what or who crashed into the classroom and was excited and relived to see who It was.

"_Furball!" _she cheered as she rushed towards him.

"_Hiya Fifi" _said a dizzy Furball as he went out cold from fatigue.

**A/N: Alright! We knew Furball could do it, with help from Gogo of course!, I know i should be much happier but i keep having this bad feeling in my gut, probably because a certain dog type HM is not going to be the least happy about this and that he'll try something crazy to get back at Furball. See what happens in the next chapter, Review!**


	11. The Power Of Friendship

**A/N: Time to end this with Donny!**

_**["Furball!, Furball!, Furball!"] **_

Said a faint voice in Furball's ear. He was beginning to awaken.

"_Huh?" _he spoke noticing that someone was hugging him. "W_here im I?" _

"_Vous eez een class and eez safe!" _that voice spoke again.

With Furball's vision clearing, he saw who was hugging him.

"_Fifi?" _he questioned.

"_Oui!" _she cheered…

**Meanwhile towards the front of the classroom...**

"_Wow he actually made it!"_

_"That's great!"_

_"His attendance is safe!"  
_

_"Darn it that cat really made it!...Ouch!"_

_"Like was there any doubt?"…._

**Back towards the door...**

"_So Fifi" _Furball spoke weakly "_Did I make it?" _

"_Oui!, vous deed make eet!" _she said with tears of joy in her eyes hugging him tight.

"_Well Gogo" _Furball thought with tears in his own eyes, "_I hope you can rest in peace"…_

**Meanwhile in the hallway...**

* * *

**...  
**

"_No!" _yelled an furious voice.

It was Donny and he had gone mad.

"_Damn It!" _he screamed causing Furball to immediately hear. "_I'll destroy you!" _he said and sprinted down the hallway like a mad dog….

Furball, having very efficient ears, had heard the mad cry and shot his head towards the hallway.

"_What is wrong Furball?" _Fifi asked worried.

Furball answered with a growl.

"_Damn him" _Furball thought looking at Donny rushing towards him.

Fifi also saw him.

"_Furball who eez zhat guy?" _

_"Its that crazy HM that's been trying to catch me!...the same one who killed Gogo!" _

Fifi let out a shocked gasp.

By this time the entire class saw Donny rushing towards Furball.

"_Furball!" _Fifi pleaded "_Vous must get out of here!" _

"_No!" _Furball said as he stood up to face the deranged HM.

"_In his state anyone could get hurt, and I won't let him take another friend away from me!" _he shouted bearing his claws.

Donny was halfway to the classroom.

"_Fifi!" _Furball said towards her "_You and the rest of the class must get to the stage and hide!" _

Fifi was going to argue when she looked into his eyes.

They were burning with passion.

He was willing to sacrifice himself to protect his friends, all of them, for giving him the strength he needed to keep struggling in this world.

Not even Fifi could stop could him.

"_Alright" _she said understanding "_But I won't leave vous!"_

Furball sighed but then nodded with a smile.

"_Everyone!" _he shouted.

"_You all need to get to the stage and hide, this HM has gone mad and will hurt anyone he gets his paws on...Hurry!" _

The rest of the class was evacuating to the stage when Buster stopped in his tracks with Babs noticing.

"_Buster lets go!" _

_No Babs!" _the blue said

"_Furball is our friend and I'll back him up because that's what friends do!" _he said running back to his friend.

"_Your right Buster!" _Babs said following after him.

Shirley saw this and grabbed Plucky. "_Like we should go help our friend P..lucky!" _

_"Oh shirl!" _Plucky said smacking his head. "_Do we have to?" _

Shirley was about to drag him with her when she noticed there was no time to waste.

"_Like you know what P...lucky!...Fine!"_

_"Do whatever you want but like its sad you won't help a friend in need!" _Shirley said as she ran towards her friends.

Plucky was speechless. "_Shirl" _he thought and then saw Hampton trying to jump up on the stage but with no luck.

"_Oh man, I can't believe im doing this!" _he thought as he grabbed Hampton and went to his friends…..

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

**...  
**

"_I'll Tear you to shreds!" _Donny yelled at the top of his lungs causing students and teachers from other classes to see what was going on.

They were shocked to see this mad dog running viciously towards that cat.

Donny was **{50} **meters away.

"_Whatever weell we do Furball?" _said a scared Fifi as Donny neared.

"_I don't know" _said an intimidated Furball "_But I'll think of something" _

_"And we'll do it together!" _a familiar voice called out.

...

"_Buster!" _the two called out surprised **{40}**.

"_I thought you left with the others?"_ Furball said.

"_I couldn't leave a good friend of mine when he's in trouble" _Buster said ready for action.

Furball gave his pal a smile.

"_And I couldn't leave Buster behind" _came another voice.

...

"_Babs!"_ the three shouted**{30}**.

"_Babs! You shouldn't…"Save it" _Babs cut in.

"_Buster, Furball is my friend too so im helping him" _

Furball's smile grew larger.

_ "Like so im I!"_ yet another voice called out.

...

"_Shirley!" _the four called out.**{20} **

"_Like we couldn't be called your friends if we didn't help you out" _she said.

Furball's smile grew even larger.

"_Don't forget about us" _another voice called.

...

"_Plucky!" _Shirley said in surprise_._

_"And Hampton!" _the others said **{10}**.

"_Friends help other friends in trouble" _Hampton said with some courage.

"_Yeah what he said" _Plucky agreed.

"_Oh Plucky!" _Shirley said giving him a big hug.

Furball couldn't smile any larger as he and Fifi looked around their circle of friends.

"_We're behind you 100%" _Buster said giving Furball a thumbs-up.

"_Alright" _Furball said getting inside the circle of his friends.

"_I've got a plan, so lets commence operation: __**It's Over Rover!**__" _he said as his friends cheered….

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

**...  
**

Donny was less than 10 meters away from the classroom.

"_Say your prayers cat!" _he snarled.

Furball and the gang got into an fighting position ready to commerce their plan that they have gone over.

"_I sure hope zhis works Furball" _Fifi said putting her paws to her cheeks in fear.

"_It has to" _Furball said taking her hands into his.

Fifi blushed at this gesture as it gave her some courage.

"_Fifi" _Furball spoke.

"_Yes Furball?" _Fifi said in a soft soothing voice.

"_If somehow I don't make it out of this" _

_"Yes?" _Fifi said fluttering her eyes.

"_I want you to know that I…I…._

_"Your Finished!" _Donny cut in as he as he was about to crash into Furball.

"_Argh!" _Furball hissed as he faced Donny.

"_Ready guys!" _he shouted.

"_Ready!"_they answered back. "_Alright Commence in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!…"Die!" _Donny yelled as he jumped into the classroom.

**Suddenly...**

**...  
**

A black haze swarmed in the room covering the classroom and hallway in smoke!

It was a smoke bomb but nobody knew how it happened.

"_What's going on?" _Furball shouted.

Suddenly voices were heard.

"_Get off of me!" _

_"You have the right to remain silent!"_

_"Unhand me!" _

_"Get to the ground Now!" _

When the smoke cleared the team gasped to find Donny pinned down on the floor by 3 policemen.

"_You Donny are under arrest for attempted murder!" _one of the policemen said handcuffing Donny and taking him away for a very long time.

Furball was amazed on how the police got here on time.

The only way that could have happened is if someone called them a while back, but no one knew about this situation but Lil beeper, Gogo, and Himself and he knew Lil beeper couldn't speak so it could only mean.

"_Gogo is alive?" _he thought. But then as the 3 policemen were clearing the hallway his question was answered as he saw a familiar green dodo.

"_Gogo!" _Furball yelled as he saw his good friend with Nurse Katrina talking with the policemen.

**Meanwhile...**

**...  
**

"_Thanks for calling us Mam" _said the captain of the policemen to Nurse Katrina.

"_Oh don't thank me, it was Gogo here that told me in time"_

_"Well then" _the policeman started in a sergeant tone, "_Good work solider!" _

_"Thank you sir!" _Gogo said in a soldier's tone.

"_Carry on" _the policeman said as he and the other two left with the suspect.

Suddenly...

"_Gogo!" _yelled a too familiar voice in the distance to Gogo.

He looked around to see Furball running towards him with the rest of the gang following.

"_Furball!" _he yelled equally joyful.

The two caught up to each other and exchanged some very needed hot fives.

"_I can't believe it Gogo!" _Furball said "_You're still alive!" _

_"Yeah I guess little Donny over there was too focused on you to worry about me"_

Upon hearing that Donny started thrashing about, "_I'll get you two one day!" _he snarled.

"_Uh... no you won't" _said the captain of the policemen in a dead-serious tone.

"_Uh yes sir" _Donny whined defeated once and for all.

Furball couldn't help but chuckle. "_Bye Bye Donny" _he said while seeing the gang catch up.

"_Hey guys!" _Furball cheered "_Gogo is alive and well!" _

Alot of hooray's could be heard from the group making Gogo smile. "_Aww it was nothing" _

_"You know Gogo" _Furball started, "_I don't think I would have gotten to class on time without your help so thanks" _he said giving his friend a big smile.

"_Don't worry about it" _Gogo chuckled. _"You know I'd do anything for ya Furball old pal" _

"_Oui!" _Fifi said as she walked up to Gogo and gave him a huge hug.

"_Thank you so much for helping _**_my_**_ Furball!" _

The gang noticed her little slip-up and started giggling making Furball unintentionally blush.

Fifi noticed her mistake and immediately countered, "_Umm... I mean my how you say... "friend" Furball" _she corrected putting Gogo down.

"_Glad to be of service,__ Fifi" _Gogo said in a waiter's suit but then started tipping backwards.

Furball noticed this and caught Gogo before he fell back.

"_Gogo!" _the gang gasped.

"_It's alright anyone" _a voice called out, the gang looked to see Nurse Katrina approaching and taking Gogo into her arms.

"_Will he be okay?" _Furball asked concerned.

"_He's just got a broken rib so I gave him some medicine to help heal it but It will make him very drowsy" _she said taking Gogo back to her office.

But then she stopped and spoke again.

"_And im glad your concerned but I would more concerned about your teacher right now" _she said and continued walking.

Taking a huge gulp, Furball and the rest of the gang turned to see their class.

Pepe was standing at the door and man did he not look happy.

"_Oh boy" _Furball thought as he and the gang walked back to class...

"_I just can't win today can l?"_

**A/N: Yes! That jerk Donny is gone for good, Good to know that Gogo is gonna be just fine, but i can't say the same thing about Furball. Find out what happens in the next chapter. Review!**


	12. A Meaningful Explanation

**A/N: Time for alot of explaining!**

"_Can anyone please tell moi what was zhat all about?" _asked an irritated Pepe le Pew.

"_Well sir" _Furball began as he and the rest of the gang got back in the classroom.

"_It all started back before 1__st__ period, I was about to enter the classroom with my friends when I realized I have forgotten my script for today's play..._

_"Romeo and Juliet" _

"_Really?" _Pepe said as he listened to his student from his desk.

"_Yes sir, so I went back to my locker to get it but there were a lot of obstacles along the way" _Furball said taking a seat next to Fifi that she had saved for him.

"_What kind of obstacles Moiseur? _Pepe asked.

"_The Hall Monitors" _Furball continued, "_They were out patrolling the area, and I knew even if they caught me I would only get detention and still get to class on time, but this time I was wrong" _

_"Wrong Moiseur?" _Pepe said eying him with some doubt.

"_Yes, while on my mission I ran into Gogo Dodo and he told me that for some reason I might never know, the HMs were told to give immediate OSS for whoever they caught" _Furball explained.

_"OSS!" _the entire class shouted all once.

"_Yeah" _Furball chucked, "_That's exactly what I thought too, but anyway not even that stopped me because I made a promise to someone..." _

Furball then looked over at Fifi that caused her to redden.

"_And I wasn't about to go back on it, but even after narrowly escaping most of the HMs with the help of my friend Gogo and even Lil Beeper, there was one that just didn't give up...Donny the HM's leader"_

_"He was so determined to capture me at any cost, so after we encountered many times he tried to destroy Gogo and I, but in the end I still made it, so when he realized that he went in a mad fury, but luckily the police which Gogo had called in time had been able to arrest him before anybody here got hurt" _

Furball finally finished his speech, looking up at Pepe who had now been daydreaming!

...

"_Oh Penelope, how I long to caress your heavenly…." _Pepe chanted but paused suddenly as he looked at the surprised faces of his students.

He had mumbled too loud causing the gang to stare at him with some students giggling.

"_Ahem umm!" _Pepe said with embarrassment straightening himself up.

"_Well Furball" _he began "_As utterly ridiculous as zhat story sounds...do you at least have your script?" _he asked causing Furball to sweat, clearly remembering what he actually did with it.

_"Moiseur?" _Pepe asked impatiently.

"_I know this Is going sound ridiculous" _Furball spoke "_But I used that script to save Gogo's life" _

The whole class gasped.

"_I don't believe eet" _Pepe said with disbelief.

"_Believe it" _Furball continued, "_Donny would have eaten Gogo if I didn't stuff his mouth with my script" _

_"So you don't have zhe script?" _Pepe said getting out of his seat and heading over to Furball's seat.

"_No sir" _Furball said with an ashamed look as he lowered his head.

_"Well then" _Pepe said getting to Furball's desk, "_There's nothing left for me to do but..." _

_"Yes sir" _Furball said bracing himself for whatever punishment he would receive.

"_But..." _Pepe continued...

"_Give you another" _

The black skunk said with a smile on his face.

"_Say what now?" _said a confused Furball as he was given another script.

"_Furball..." _Pepe started, "_If you needed an copy all you had to do eez ask" _he said pointing Furball to the copy table which was stacked to the max with different scripts.

"_Zhere's copies of any plays I do" _he said.

Furball was about to fall back at his desk from the sudden realization that all he had gone though would have never happened if he had just asked for another script.

But as he was tipping over he felt something stop him.

It was Fifi and she smiled at him, "_Maybe it wasn't for nothing" _Furball thought smiling back at her,

"_And plus"_ Furball thought even more, "_I gave Lil beeper his running spirit back, and me and Gogo are like heroes now" _he thought with his smile growing,

"_And we got to put away a bad dog, and most importantly found my inner lion" _he said studying his claws.

"_Oui Alright then!...Everyone can I have your attention!" _Pepe spoke to his class.

"_We will now begin our play Romeo and Juliet" _

* * *

...

After all the equipment was set up and the places were in order.

Pepe had made an announcement.

"_Ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention?" _he asked causing everyone for their seats to look up.

"_Due to our star performers being absent, moi needs an replacement Romeo and Juliet" _he said getting the girls to smile with happiness.

"_First who would like to be Juliet?" _Pepe asked with a smirk.

"_Me! Me! Me!" _practically every girl in the class screamed.

They knew that Juliet was the best part, looking at the many volunteers Pepe had a difficult decision.

"_Hmm," _he thought looking over at the crew's girls.

"_Babs would be zhe best for her amazing energy and spirit" _he said.

Then he looked over to Shirley, "_But then Shirley probably knows the script by heart and zhe last thing we need eez a slip-up" _

But then looked to Fifi's joy stuck face.

"_Ahh but my apprentice eez probably best suited for this" _he knew that Fifi was alot like him otherwise he wouldn't be her mentor.

"_Zhis could be a good chance to see who likes her no?" _he thought with a chuckle before silencing the group.

"_Okay after a long and hard decision, moi has decided zhat Fifi will be our Juliet" _

A lot of disappointed humps could be heard from the other girls.

"_it's not fair"_

_"im a way better choice"_

_"It just because she's his apprentice" _

But nothing but congrats were from Fifi's friends.

"_Alright Fifi!" _Babs said as she hugged Fifi.

"_Yeah like knock them dead Fifi" _Shirley said also giving Fifi a hug.

"_Babs...Shirley" _Fifi said with joy in her heart, "_You guys are the best friends moi could ever have!" _

She walked up to the stage.

"_Okay now for our Romeo to join our lovely Juliet" _Pepe said looking at the boys.

They weren't exactly trilled with having a chance to work along side Fifi on the stage due to fears of her musk appearing at any moment.

"_Anyone?" _

Pepe asked with annoyance as for the last minute no one had raised their hand and he wasn't the only one who was annoyed, Furball had also noticed this.

"_Man!" _he thought looking at the other boys, he understood his friends not raising their hands, they were taken and Hampton was too shy.

"_You just can't let a girl down like that" _he said glancing over at Fifi who's face was saddening from rejection.

It's not like Furball himself didn't want to raise his hand, its just he had not really learned much of Romeo's lines on account he wasn't normally picked for that part, but seeing Fifi's face there was only one thing he could do.

He raised his hand.

_"Ah Moiseur Furball!" _Pepe said in a pleased tone.

"_Will vous be Fifi's Romeo?" _

Furball looked at Pepe and nodded. "_It would be my honor" _he said bowing at Fifi and giving her a smile.

Fifi couldn't help but giggle at his gesture. "_Moi wouldn't have eet any other way"_ she thought smiling.

Pepe saw her smiling and smirked. "_Ah it seem that we have a winner no?" _he said looking at Furball and Fifi smiling at each other.

"_Alright!" _he said with excitement "_Zhe stars have been chosen so without further delay let us get dressed!" _he said as the actors got in costume.

_**Five minutes later...**_

* * *

...

"_Now then" _Pepe said motioning to the curtains

"_Time to see our actors!"_

_"First our Romeo!" _he said as Furball walked onto the stage.

He was wearing a very typical Shakespearean costume much like the one Romeo himself wore.

"_Aww!, isn't he so cute?" _some of the girls said causing Furball to chuckle.

"_I do look pretty cool don't I?" _he said admiring his costume.

"_And now for our Juliet" _Pepe said motioning over to the curtains.

"_Yeah" _Furball said still admiring his costume.

"_Nothing like a good costume to really get you in the…"GASP!" _

The entire class remarked causing Furball to stumble.

"_What the?...what's going on her…. WHOA!" _he thought looking over to what the class was looking at.

It was Fifi.

She was wearing the most beautiful dress Furball had ever seen, it was a lovely turquoise one piece dress that showed off Fifi's slender body.

She approached Furball and lined up next to him smiling.

Furball couldn't help but comment.

"_Hey Fifi, you look amazing" _

Fifi looked at him and giggled. "_Merci Furball, let us how you say knock them dead" _

"_Yeah" _Furball said getting ready to start.

"_Alright Places everyone" _Pepe said obviously directing this play.

"_We go in 3,2,1, Start!"_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to leave you hanging like that but i didn't feel like editing anymore as it is very late in the night, so lets see what happens in the play in the next chapter. Well im beat!, Good Night Everyone, Review, Review, Review!**


	13. A Sweet Play and Special Guest Apperance

**A/N: Alright here's the Famous Play Romeo and Juliet Tiny Toons Style!, but of course the play will be butchered due to it being too long to type. Due to the play's origin the characters will also have to speak in a Shakespearean manner.**

**Of Course this play doesn't belong to me, it belongs to the great playwright Shakespeare.**

**[Now lets go into the magical story of Romeo Furball and Juliet Fifi. We start where Romeo Furball visits Juliet Fifi at her house to proclaim his love for her.]**

_**Act: II, scene I **_

(_Romeo Furball has been hiding in the bushes waiting for Juliet Fifi to appear from her windowsill, he gets tired of waiting and comes out looking to her window_)

Romeo- _He jests at scars that never felt a wound, __teases me for pains he's never felt _

_[Fifi __enters at window__] _

Furball couldn't help but be dazzled by Fifi's beauty as she stood at the balcony, but quickly got back in character.

Romeo- _But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? _

_It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. _

_Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon. _

_Who is already sick and pale with grief. _

_That thou her maid art far more fair than she. _

_Be not her maid, since she is envious. _

_Her vestal livery is but sick and green. _

_And none but fools do wear it. Cast it off. _

_[Romeo Furball then sees that Juliet Fifi sees him and is excited]_

_It is my lady. O, it is my love! _

_O, that she knew she were! _

_She speaks, yet she says nothing. What of that? _

_Her eye discourses; I will answer it. _

_I am too bold. 'Tis not to me she speaks. _

_[Romeo Furball now realizes that Juliet Fifi isn't paying attention to him and is sad]_

_Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven. _

_Having some business, do entreat her eyes. _

_To twinkle in their spheres till they return. _

_What if her eyes were there, they in her head? _

_The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars. _

_As daylight doth a lamp. Her eyes in heaven._

_Would through the airy region stream so bright._

_That birds would sing and think it were not night. _

_See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! _

_O, that I were a glove upon that hand,._

_That I might touch that cheek! _

_...  
_

Juliet- _Ay moi!_

Romeo- _She speaks._

_[Romeo Furball hears this and is happy again]_

_O, speak again, bright angel, for thou art._

_As glorious to this night, being o'er my head._

_As is a winged messenger of heaven._

_Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes._

_If mortals that fall back to gaze on him._

_When he bestrides the lazy puffing clouds._

_And sails upon the bosom of the air. _

_...  
_

_Juliet__-_(posing a dramatic pose)_ O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? _

_Deny thy father and refuse thy name. _

_Or, if vous wilt not, be but sworn my love. _

_And moi__ no longer be a Capulet! (Juliet says as the stage darkens)_

_End Scene_

Applause could be heard everywhere as this scene was completed leading to the next scene.

_**20 minutes later...**_

* * *

_**...  
**_

The story now goes to the part when Romeo at a cemetery. He has gotten a hold of poison and plans to drink it due to the fact that he has found Juliet there "_Dead"_

_**Act V Scene III**_

Romeo- _(sitting next to her grabs his poison and is about to drink it.)_ _"Here to my love" (Drinks it) "O true Apotheery!"_

_..._

Furball suddenly got nervous as he geared up for his toughest part.

The part when he must kiss Fifi on the lips before he dies from the poison.

"_Well Furball" _he thought nearing her motionless lips for a kiss, "_This is it" _and with that, he gave her a kiss.

...

"_Wow" _Furball thought as he ended the kiss, "_Her lips are so soft" _

Suddenly his eyes widened as he actually thought he saw Fifi's motionless face smile a little just now.

"_I could have sworn I saw her crack a smile just now"_ he thought smirking a bit.

"_Line Moiseur" _said an annoyed Pepe waiting for the next line.

"_Oh yeah" _Furball said getting back to it, "_Thy drugs are quick!, thus with this I die" _

_(Furball falls over next to Fifi and dies) _

_**2 minutes later...**_

* * *

_**...  
**_

Juliet Fifi has waken up after actually taken a drug that would make her seem that she is dead for a while and sees a truly dead Romeo.

She is with one of her servants that was supposed to help her escape with Romeo but she tells him to go get help for Romeo.

While gone, Juliet plans to kill herself, but then the servant comes back with help.

(Juliet hears the commotion)

_"Yea noise then moi will be brief" _

_(_Finds Furball's fake dagger next to him)

"_O happy dagger", (Opens it) "This eez thy stealth" (Stabs herself) "Thee rust and let moi die"_

_ (Falls on top of Furball and dies with a smile)_

_ The End_

"_Yeah!" _the entire class yelled cheering for Furball and Fifi's amazing performance_. _

_"Oui Oui, Bravo!" _Pepe said very happy with the play as Fifi and Furball got up and held hands as they and the rest of the cast bowed at their audience.

"**_Yes Splendid!" _**came a famillar voice in the distance causing Pepe to instantly look over seeing who it was.

"_Penelope?" _he said looking at his fiancée at the door approaching the class causing alot of chatter to be heard.

"_Gasp!" _

_"Isn't that Pepe's girlfriend?" _

_"Why is she here?" _

_"Oh my Gosh!"_

_...  
_

"_Penelope" _Pepe said surprised "_What are you doing here?" _

She sliently walked up to Pepe and gave him a kiss on the cheek causing him to blush.

"_Gasp!" _Fifi remarked from the stage, "_Eeet's really her!" _

_"Yeah!" _Furball said equally surprised as the two looked over to the famous couple.

"_I just came to check on how you and your class was doing Pepe, but then saw this wonderful play and couldn't interrupt until it was over" _Penelope said looking at the class.

"_Well" _Pepe spoke, "_It was my amazing directing skills that really…"And to give you your lunch… "again" _Penelope interrupted.

_"This is the third time this week you forgot it!" _she said handing him his lunch, causing some students to laugh.

"_Penelope!" _Pepe whined as he took it, "_I told you that if I forgot it I would just buy from the cafeteria" _

_"No-No-No" _she refused waving her finger "_You know how sensitive your little tummy is" _She said poking his stomach.

The whole class Laughed out loud.

_"Penelope!" _Pepe shouted completely embarrassed.

"_And you two" _she said walking up to Fifi and Furball. "_Marvelous Simply Marvelous!, You two make an excellent Romeo and Juliet" _

_"__Thank you" _Furball said with a proud smirk.

"_Oui! Merci!" _Fifi said as she bounced up and down, obviously excited to meet her mentor's fiancée.

"_I knew they would" _Pepe said joining his fiancée.

"_My" _Penelope continued, giving Pepe a hug, "_These two remind me so much of ourselves" _

_"Yes zhey do" _Pepe agreed.

"_And look how the tables have turned!" _she said with a giggle noticing how now the male was now a cat while the female was a skunk.

Fifi got the message as she smiled warmly at Furball.

As Furball smiled back at Fifi, Pepe walked up next to him.

"_She's a fine one non?" _Pepe whispered in Furball's ear causing him to let out an embarrassed chuckle.

**Suddenly...**

* * *

...

"_Cuckoo! Cuckoo! Cuckoo!" _came a familiar Gogo dodo from the clock causing Furball to smile.

"_Wow!, he healed quick!" _he thought.

"_1__st__ period is over!" _Gogo continued, "S_o get to your lockers to prepare for 2__nd__ period!" Cuckoo!"_ he said before disappearing in the clock.

"_Alright everyone!" _Pepe began "_Good work today, we weell continue tomorrow, Vous are dismissed" _he said as the class began to leave.

Furball and Fifi quickly undressed and went off the stage.

"_My lady" _Furball said in a cool tone as he held out his hand for Fifi as she was about to go down the stage's stairs.

"_Oooh!, what a gentleman!" _she commented as she took his hand.

They caught up with their friends and headed out the door.

Pepe and Penelope watched the two head out. Pepe gave Penelope a kiss on the cheek.

_"Zhey will make a good couple no?"_ he said looking at his future wife as she responded with a kiss of her own.

"_Oui" _she spoke in french watching the two until they were out of sight...

* * *

...

"_Good job you two!" _Babs commented on Furball and Fifi as she and the gang walked to the next class.

"_Yeah" _Plucky teased, "_I saw you tensing up before the big moment Furball!" _

Furball couldn't help but sweat as Fifi looked over to Plucky in curiosity on what he was trying to say.

"_Uhh what are you talking about Plucky?" _he asked nervously.

Plucky responded with a shoulder bump, "_You know what im talking about Furball" _the green duck said with a smirk.

Fifi then got the message as she started fluttering her eyes at Furball.

"_Whatever could he mean Furball?" _she asked ever so sweetly.

"_Well..he..I...um" _Furball started tongue-tied, "_Um..Hey! there's my locker!" _the blue cat said immediately facing it.

"_You guys go on ahead, I'll meet you in science class" _he waved heading over to his trusted locker.

Fifi giggled at Furball's trouble with answering her question as Babs stood next to her with a devious smirk on her face.

"_He's a really interesting guy isn't he Feef?"_ she asked.

"_Oui" _Fifi said watching him go.

Shirley getting Babs's game got in on it too.

"_Like he's kind of cute too huh Fifi?" _she asked in Fifi's ear.

"_V__ery cute" _Fifi responded in a little daze.

Babs and Shirley started cracking up.

"_Like I knew it!" _Shirley laughed.

Fifi hearing her friends laughter immediately broke from her daydream.

"_Knew what Shirley?" _Fifi questioned.

"_Oh like nothing Fifi" _she answered.

"_Hey you guys!" _Buster called from down the hallway, "_Let's go!"_

_"Yeah" _agreed Hampton, "_I hear that we're making food in science class today!" _he added with a lick of his lips.

"_Girls" _Plucky added with a headshake, "_Always laughing about who knows what" _

"_Alright coming!" _Babs said as she and Shirley walked to catch up to the boys leaving Fifi by herself.

"_Shakrableu" _Fifi thought with a confused look.

"_What eez going on?" _she asked as she left to join the others as they went to Science Class.

* * *

**A/N: Well i'd say that the play was a Success!, in more ways than one, and i bet you never expected Penelope to make an apperance in this. If you thought Drama Class was cool wait till you see what's happening in Science Class. Till then!, Review.**


	14. Saved by the Coyote

**A/N:Onto Science Class!**

"_Man that was close" _Furball thought as he put his script away in his locker.

"_I don't know what I'd do if Fifi found out the truth before I told her" _he added with a worried sigh.

He looked up at his locker and suddenly felt a great smile cross his lips. "_Ah my locker" _he said proudly, remembering his little quest with Gogo a while back.

"_Not only was this locker the cause of that problem it also helped me save a friend" _he thought.

Suddenly, if on cue, "_GO-GO-GO!" _came a familiar voice behind Furball.

It was obviously Gogo Dodo.

After Gogo's famous entry line, he turned his head over the trash cans expecting to see a angry Furball come out but to his surprise, Furball hadn't moved an inch.

"_Oh hey Gogo" _Furball replied calmly.

Gogo was speechless, "_I thought you'd be at the trash cans again Furball" _

_"Nah" _Furball said "_I got used to that" _

"_Well I'll be" _Gogo said surprised.

Suddenly, "_Make Way!, Make Way!, Dizzy is coming!" _Dizzy said as he once again almost ran over Furball.

"_Sheegh!"_ Furball said dusting himself off, "_Talk about Déjàvu!" _and if on cue, Calamity Coyote once again ran past Furball.

"_Calamity bro what's…."Science homework!" _Calamity cut in chasing Dizzy to another hallway.

"_Haha!, Science homework, what will he take next?" _Furball said laughing at how easily Dizzy could take Calamity's homework.

"_Wait a minute!" _Furball stopped realizing "_Science homework?, Our Homework!" _he froze remembering that this week in Wile's Science Class was lab partner week, and Calamity was his partner, so that homework that Dizzy stole was also his homework!

"_You know, we really should go and help him" _Furball said to Gogo that was standing beside him.

They stared at each other for a while...

"_Nah!" _they both said leaving for their own class.

"_Yeah if I know Calamity" _Furball said to Gogo, "_He'll probably think of some ridiculously complex plan to trap Dizzy before class starts. _

_"Yeah not if doesn't backfire first!" _Gogo said cracking up and making Furball kind of nervous.

"_Yeah, Hehe, backfire" _he said with a sweatdrop as they were separated to their own class…_…_

_**4 minutes later...**_

_Oh man Calamity where are you!"_

Furball was in class but was worried since his lab partner had still not shown up for class with their homework.

"_Alright class" _Wile spoke looking at the clock.

"_The bell will ring soon so have out your homework, Im checking it today" _

_"Lucky me!" _Furball thought as he put his head down on the desk.

"_Alright here I come" _Wile said coming with his Gradebook in hand.

"_I'll start on the left side of the room" _

Luckily Furball's group was on the other side of the room.

"_I knew I should have helped him!" _Furball thought angry with himself.

"_Buster and Babs bunny…, no relation?"_ Wile asked looking at these two that were obviously lab partners.

"_He took the words right out of our mouths Buster!" _Babs said surprised.

"_As if it wasn't predicable" _Buster said giving the work to Wile.

"_Hm very good pass" _he said now going over to Plucky and Hampton.

...

"_Hampton! Old chum please tell me you have the work!" _Plucky said freaking out.

"_Plucky I told you to keep it, I don't have it" _Hampton said with a sigh.

Plucky then unexpectedly fell back.

He was already doing terrible in the class and couldn't afford anymore bad grades.

"_Hampton and Plucky?" _Wile said looking at the duo.

Plucky started sweating, "_Well you see there teach..I..Um" _Plucky started tongue-tied. Hampton smiled at Plucky's stuttering.

"_Just kidding" _Hampton said giving Wile the work that he had all along.

Plucky immediately stopped and gave Hampton the look.

"_As my mentor would say, your despicable!" _he said at Hampton causing him to burst out with laughter.

"_Hm Satisfactory Pass_" Wile said now walking over to Fifi and Shirley.

"_What kind of partner doesn't help his partner when he needs help?" _Furball said banging his head lightly on his desk.

...

"_Like do you have your part of the work Fifi?" _Shirley said looking at Fifi get her stuff.

"_Oui Shirley im sure zat we weell get a good grade!" _Fifi said with joy in her voice.

"_Like you bet Fifi with my keen wit and intellect and your vast knowledge on French culture , Like we'll definitely pass" _

_"Fifi and Shirley?" _Wile said looking for this duo's work.

"_Like right here" _Shirley said giving Wile their work. Wile examined their work with an amazed look on his face.

"_Hmm!...amazing! Way past my expectations!, Pass Advanced!" _he said with a smile on his face. "_Well done ladies" _he said now going over to Furball's table.

"_No" _Furball said lifting his head up, "_It's my fault for not helping Calamity, and for that I'll take the fall" _

...

"_Furball and…" _Wile said stopping, "_Where's Calamity?"_ he said looking for his trainee.

"_Well..." _Furball spoke, "_Im not really sure" _.

"_So do you at least have the work?" _Wile asked.

"_No sir Calamity has it" _Furball said disappointed.

"_Well you leave me no choice" _Wile said causing the crew to look over to Furball.

...

"_Hey where's Calamity?" _Buster said.

_"I don't think he's back yet!" _Babs spoke.

"_Serves the cat right" _Plucky snorted.

_"His perfect homework record will be broken!" _Hampton cried out.

...

_"Like bummer huh Fifi?" _Shirley said to Fifi.

She didn't answer back, she couldn't take her eyes off Furball and how down he looked. "_Furball" _she thought.

...

"_..But to give you an.." _Wile continued.

Furball's head lowered in defeat knowing what was coming next.

Suddenly...

"_BOOM!" _

An explosion could be heard near the door causing a black fog to overtake the classroom.

"_What was that?" _Wile said surprised.

Furball being a cat had excellent night vision so he could see what or in this case _**who **_made that explosion. Seeing who did it he grinned.

"_He made it..." _he thought as he went over to him.

When the fog cleared Furball was gone.

"_Furball?" _Wile asked turning around to the door seeing Furball with an sizzled-up Calamity.

"..._An A-plus!" _Furball announced giving Calamity an champion's hand raise with the work in his hand.

"_Yeah what he said!" _Calamity said before dropping to the ground.

Alot of cheers and hooray's could be heard as Furball helped Calamity up.

"_You did it buddy!" _Furball said glad that Calamity made it in time.

"_Well it wasn't easy"_ Calamity responded as he gave Wile the work.

"_Ah" _Wile said looking it over.

"_Perfect, as expected from you two, well done boys" _he said walking to his desk as the two went to take a seat.

"_Alright class" _Wile continued

"_Time to start our lab!"_

**A/N: See what the lab is in the next chapter! Review!**


	15. The Scientific Bake Off Scavenger Hunt

**A/N: On with the Lab!**

"_Calamity and Furball's little victory has gotten me in a very competitive mood" _Wile said in front of his class,

"_So today's lab will be a competition, it will be a Bake off and whichever team wins it will get no homework for a month!" _

The whole class gasped into conversation...

"_No homework!" _

_"Great!" _

_"We must win!"_

"_You have on your desk…,_ Wile said silencing the class,_ "The recipe for the dish you will be baking" _

"_Cool we got Carrot Cake!" _Babs said happily, "_Wow what are the odds?" _Buster said sarcastically.

...

"_Hampton old pal, looks like we got blueberry muffins" _Plucky said to his partner Hampton.

"_Mmm delicious!" _Hampton said licking his lips.

...

"_Looks like we got the strawberry soufflé Fifi" _Shirley said looking at the recipe.

"_Oui!" _Fifi cheered happy that their dish had French nationality in it, "Z_his weell be so much fun!" _

_...  
_

Over at Furball's table, "_Hmm interesting" _Calamity said looking at their choice.

"_How's it looking Calamity?, what did we get?" _Furball said looking over to Calamity.

"_It seems we got Banana CheeseCake" _Calamity responded.

Furball let out a gulp, "_CheeseCake?, I love CheeseCake and all but I never made it before!"…"To tell you the truth...I've never made anything before!" _the blue cat thought sweating abit.

_"Furball you alright?" _Calamity asked breaking Furball out of his trance.

"_What?" _he said looking at Calamity but then realized...

"_Calamity!, the guy is a genius!, surely he's made CheeseCake before" _Furball thought before answering Calamity.

"_Ah sure im fine bro, say look I've never made that before but im sure you know how to make it right…right?" _Furball said giving Calamity a nudge on the shoulder.

"_Ahh" _Calamity started, "_Ha I knew it" _Furball thought.

"_Yeah…not a clue" _Calamity responded with his ears drooping.

Furball noticed this, " _Hey! No problem don't worry, _Furball reassured, "_We'll learn how to together and win that competition!" _Furball cheered.

"_Yeah your right!" _Calamity said as they fist pounded, ready to take on the challenge.

...

Fifi and Shirley saw the scene from afar, "_Aww Like isn't that nice and some junk?" _Shirley asked her partner.

_"Oui" _Fifi said giggling at the gesture, "_Eeets how you say sweet" _

_"Yeah...but like there's no way they are going to beat us right?" _Shirley said getting fired-up.

"_Oui" _Fifi responded with a competitive smirk growing on her face.

"_Okay Class" _Wile started, "_Your probably wondering were the equipment and ingredients are" _Wile said sitting in his deck.

"W_ell we all know that this is a lab not an kitchen so I will give to each member of a team a hall pass to the cafeteria" _Wile said sitting in his desk.

"_So now Babs Bunny come on up and get yours for your team" _Babs of course, overacted.

"_Ohh you like me!, you really really like me!" _she said dancing for the class.

"_Just get up here" _said an annoyed Wile.

"_I just can't help myself" _Babs said as she took the passes.

"_Plucky your next" _Before leaving, Plucky whispered something to Hampton.

"_Hampton old pal, I got a plan that will ensure our victory!" _

_"That's what im afraid of!" _Hampton gulped as Plucky went and got their passes.

"_Fifi" _Wile spoke as she got up and got the passes.

"_Last but certainly not least Furball" _Furball got up to get the passes and noticed that Fifi was approaching him, she had been examining the hall passes she got so she was walking slowly.

Furball couldn't help but look her over, "_Man" _he thought looking at Fifi's slender body, and how beautiful she looked in thought, "_she is so beautiful", "she makes me want to…._

_"BANG!"_ Before he knew it he was on the ground rubbing his head, "_Gosh what happened?" _he suddenly saw Fifi on the ground also rubbing her head.

Furball realized what happened, seeing her team's hall passes floating in the air.

"_Oh man Fifi im so sorry!" _Furball said trying to grab the passes, "_I should have looked where I was going"_

Fifi had stopped rubbing her head and also realized what happened, "_No moi eez sorry" _Fifi said also trying to grab the passes, "_Moi should have paid more attention" _

After a dozen failed tries at trying to get the passes they finally landed on the floor.

Furball noticed it, "_I got it!" _he said as he sprang his paw towards them, "_No moi has got eet" _Fifi said also sending her paw towards it. "_Got it" _Furball said victorious but suddenly he felt a paw on his paw, it was Fifi's she had also tried to get the passes but instead landed on his paw.

Partly embarrassed, Fifi slowly lifted her paw away and then started fluttering her eyes at him.

Furball completely embarrassed, started chuckling.

"_Furball?" _Wile said still waiting, "_Oh yeah" _Furball said getting up and holding his hand out for Fifi. Fifi gladly accepted it as he helped her up, "_Merci Furball" _she said as Furball handed her the passes.

"_Anytime Fifi" _he said as they walked passed each other.

Furball had finally received his team's passes and gotten back to his seat when Plucky spoke up.

"_Hey teach"_ he started, "_what about the ingredients?…"_

_"...And Equipment?" _Hampton cut in.

"_Ahh" _Wile said rubbing his chin, "_Im glad you two asked!, this will be no ordinary cook off", _he said walking in the front of the room, _"It will also be a scavenger hunt!" _

"_Gasp" _the whole class went, "_Yes while all the ingredients are in the cafeteria, it will be up to you to gather all the equipment needed to make your dishes, which could be anywhere around this school" _

_I knew eet!" _Fifi said to Shirley, "_Zhat eez why moi was so into looking at zhose passes, zey are not just for ze cafeteria, zey are for…_

_"The entire school" _Wile cut in "_Well done Fifi you have figured it out, the passes are validated for the whole school, and luckily for you all the equipment's locations are on your recipes, oh and before i forget put all of your equipment in these special bags" _Wile said handing each team two.

"_It can carry as much as needed and _still_ feel light as a feather " _

_"_ _Wow Buster" _Babs said with excitement to Buster, "_so this is much pretty much a new adventure!"_

_"You bet Babsy" _Buster said equally excited_, "and I can't wait!" _

_...  
_

_"Oh yeah Hampton, this is going to be swell!" _Plucky said looking at Hampton with a devious shine in his eyes.

"_Oh this won't end well!" _Hampton said with a sigh.

...

"_Like lets give it our best shot Fifi!" _Shirley said smiling at her partner.

"_Oui let's do eet!" _she said getting really excited.

...

"_All right!"_ Furball said with a growing smirk,_" this is going to be sweet!"_

"_You bet it will be!" _Calamity said as they both did a High Five.

...

"_All right class" _Wile said silencing them once again, "_You have 1 hour to finish this bake off, so use your time wisely, and once finished bring your creations back to the room, so on my mark..._

_Get set..._

_GO!" _

And with that the class bolted out the room. "_Oh __Yeah"_ Wile said looking out the door.

"_I can already tell this is going to be quite the challenge for them"_

**A/N: And so starts another awesome adventure!, let's just hope that Plucky doesn't ruin it too much!, let's see what happens in the next chapter. Review!**


	16. WarmHearted Teammates

**A/N: Hey Guys sorry about all of the Meanwhiles that will be in this chapter but they are necessary for time purposes. Now then, let's see what happens in this Bake off!**

"_Yeah!" _Furball yelled as he, Calamity, and the rest of the class bolted though the hallways.

"_Looks like everyone is going after the Weighing Scales Calamity!" _he said checking their list for the weighing scales which were in the gym.

Suddenly the blue cat felt something grab him and jerk him around a corner.

"_What the?, what's going..._

_"Shhh" _Calamity replied.

Meanwhile...

* * *

...

Fifi and Shirley had been running too as the purple skunk looked behind her to catch a glance at Furball but saw Calamity tug him around a corner.

"_Like what's wrong Fifi?" _Shirley asked seeing her partner stop.

Fifi gave her a _come-on _kind of look as she started walking the other way.

"_Follow moi Shirley" _Fifi said as she and Shirley went to see what was going on.

Meanwhile...

* * *

...

"_Furball I've got a plan" _Calamity said quieting Furball.

"_Got it, what is it?" _he said.

"_I think it would strengthen our chances if we split up to get equipment instead of go together to get everything" _

_"Yeah your right!" _Furball said smiling, "_We'll get the job done quicker that way" _

_"Yeah" _Calamity said as he tore their recipe in half and gave the other half to Furball.

"_So you go after these while I go after those and once we done, let's meet up at the Acme Float to do some recon" _Calamity said as he ran north after the rest of the group.

"_See at the float!" _the gray coyote said before he was out of sight.

_"Yeah Later Calamity!" _Furball said as he ran east to fetch the wooden spoons.

...

"_Like did you hear that?" _Shirley asked Fifi coming out of their hiding places.

"_Oui, eet looks like zhey are how you say...splitting up" _

"_Like if we do that we'll be much faster too" _Shirley said thinking of a plan.

_"Oui!, let's do eet!" _Fifi cheered as she bounced in the air with joy.

"_Okay like I'll take this half and you take this half" _Shirley said tearing their recipe in half.

"_Like let's meet in the cafeteria when we're finished Fifi" _Shirley said before running off north after the class to get the weighing scale.

"_Oui see you zhere Shirley!" _Fifi said as she took off in the west hallway to get the mixing supplies.

Meanwhile...

* * *

...

"_I Think its about time we speed up don't you think Babs?" _Buster said next to Babs as the two hopped down the halls.

"_Im way ahead of you partner!" _Babs said in an miner's suit and starting digging a tunnel under the ground with Buster behind her.

Within seconds the two rabbits made it to the gym first, and got their first supply...

"_Alright Babsy" _Buster started putting the scale in the bag, "_Now lets get some carrots"_

_"Hey!" _Babs said looking at the recipe, "_There's no location for the carrots!" _she said feeling offended.

_"Babs calm down, we're rabbits remember_?" Buster said putting his hand over Babs's shoulder.

"_We always know when there's a good carrot around, lets just go the cafeteria and get some there" _Buster said nudging Babs along.

"_Yeah your right and on the way we can get the cookie sheets" _Babs said feeling better as they tunneled their way to the café.

Meanwhile...

* * *

...

The rest of the class had finally made their way to the gym and were loading up on the scales, Plucky and Hampton had gotten theirs but Plucky thought it was a good time to start his devious plan.

"_Alright Plucky", _Hampton said looking at the recipe, "_Now lets get the…_

_"Let me see that" _Plucky cut in swiping the paper from Hampton.

"_Hammy lets go after the cookie sheets next"_ Plucky said eying the paper.

_"But Plucky...the paper says to get…_

_"Forget the paper hammy, its time to put my plan that will ensure our victory in motion" _Plucky said as he and Hampton ran off in a different direction to get the cookie sheets.

Meanwhile...

* * *

...

Calamity had finally made it the gym to get the scales but was greatly behind the rest of the class,

"_Oh no", _he said seeing no one in the gym, "_Im very behind" _he said as he loaded up the scales but then saw Shirley now coming in the gym.

"_Shirley?" _he thought.

"_What is she doing just getting here?, she was in front of Furball and I, and where's Fifi?" _

Suddenly Calamity knew what was going on as he started running off after the class for the next item.

_"They must have heard in on what me and Furball were discussing, and are trying to win our way"_

Just as Calamity was heading out the door, he saw the other group of students heading into another hall.

"_It's useless, the rest are at least four halls away" _Calamity said panting with exhaustion.

"_I'll never catch up at this rate and pretty soon everything will be gone" _

Suddenly the gray coyote got a devious idea, "_Hehehe!, it's about time I used this again" _Calamity said whipping out _The Acme Hoverboard_.

It was previously used to catch Lil beeper but of course failed.

"_With this im sure to catch up to the others!" _Calamity said starting to ride out the gym but couldn't help but look back at Shirley.

She got her weighting scales and was booking it but even she knew she wouldn't ever catch up to the rest of the class.

Calamity couldn't just leave her like that, he had to help.

Normally, he wouldn't during such a fierce competition but he felt if those two were going to copy their method they should at least have a fair chance as well.

"_Well it looks like Furball's kindness is rubbing off on me" _Calamity chuckled as he turned around to talk to Shirley.

"_Hey Shirley Catch!" _he said throwing a spare board that was meant for Furball towards Shirley.

She caught it but was confused, "_Like thanks but why Calamity?, Like this is a competition you know" _Shirley said.

"_It's alright, I mean if your going to copy us you should at least be given a fair chance" _Calamity said smiling at Shirley.

"_Oh so like you know huh?"_ Shirley said partly embarrassed.

"_Yeah but it's alright, It really just makes this competition more interesting!" _Calamity responded.

"_Oh well like in that case…Like Eat My Dust Coyote!" _Shirley yelled zooming past Calamity on her board out of the gym.

"_Oh is that a challenge!" _Calamity asked smirking as he got back on his board.

"_Well you're on!" _he yelled and with that zoomed after Shirley as the two dashed after the rest of the group with their boards…

**Meanwhile on the east side of Acme Loo...**

**...  
**

"_Alright_!" Furball cheered as he put the last of his items in his bag.

"_All I need to get now are the cookie sheets"_ He said as he raced down the halls to retrieve them.

**Meanwhile...**

**...  
**

"_Are you sure this is allowed Plucky?" _asked a worried Hampton as he and Plucky were loading up on the cookie sheets,

"_Well of course hammy!, this is a competition and everyone knows that the cookie sheets are one of the most important equipment to have, so once we take them all there will be no competition!" _Plucky laughed.

"_Well okay Plucky, as long as this is allowed." _Hampton replied._  
_

Suddenly, footsteps could be heard...

"_Plucky someone's coming!"_ Hampton said.

Plucky could hear it too. "_Drat!, Alright Hampton lets go" _

_"But Plucky" _Hampton protested, "_There's still one mor…_

_"Leave it! If they find us we will get in trouble for cheating…._

_"What?" _cut in Hampton confused.

"_Uh I mean we will get in trouble for... "playing so smart" _Plucky corrected running away.

"_Oh okay!" _Hampton replied running after Plucky to another hall.

It was Furball, he had finally made it to the Cookie sheets.

"_What!" _said a shocked Furball, "_There's only one left?"_

He picked up the last circular cookie sheet.

"_No way!, that must mean that everyone made it here already!_

_"Argh!, I knew I shouldn't have wasted time the Yarn room!" _he said as he had a ball of yarn in his hand.

"_Man!" _Furball said throwing the yarn away, "_I better hurry to Calamity!" _and with that he started booking it to the hallway where the float was.

Just as he was turning hallways, he heard footsteps.

Curious as he was, he peeped his head back around the corner to see who had arrived.

"_Gasp!, __It's Fifi!" _he thought as he watched her.

"_Oui!" _Fifi cheered as she arrived at the area with a pleased smile on her face.

"_Moi has finally made eet to ze.." _she was cut off when she saw that there was none left.

"_No!, Moi eez too late!" _she said as she sadly walked away. "_Le boo!", Le boo woo!"," Le boo woo woo!"_

_"Oh no" _Furball thought seeing her go "_She crying again"_

If there was one thing Furball hated seeing, it was seeing a friend cry.

"_Le sob..." _

"_Maybe I should give this up" _Furball thought looking down at the cookie sheet.

Suddenly, or so Furball thought, a Calamity head, appeared out of nowhere in front of Furball.

"_What are you doing Furball?, get to the float already!" _

_"I can't Calamity Fifi…"Fifi what?" _the head cut in.

"_Fifi is an enemy!, do you want to win or not!" _it shouted at Furball causing him to realize that wasn't Calamity.

"_Yes" _Furball said.

"_Good Furball" _the head said.

Suddenly, Furball smacked the head away causing it to disappear.

"_But not this way, not if a friend's feelings will be hurt in the process!" _Furball said as he ran towards Fifi.

"_Le weep!..._

_"Fifi!" _Furball yelled causing Fifi to turn around.

"_Gasp, Furball!...what eez vous doing here?"  
_

_"Oh I just thought I'd give you this!" _Furball said handing Fifi the circular cookie sheet.

Fifi was shocked, "_Furball!, but doesn't vous need zhis to win?" _Fifi said with worried eyes_._

_"It's alright" _Furball reassured her scratching his head with a chuckle as Fifi gave him a warm smile.

"_To tell you the truth, by the looks of things, it seems that the entire school was already by here, so im sure my partner Calamity has already got one, so really there's no need for tw…_

_"Oh merci Furball!" _Fifi cut in giving Furball a huge hug.

"_Moi eez so happy to have a friend like vous!..."_

_...  
_

_"...Uh Fifi?", _Furball asked still being hugged by Fifi for the past 15 secs.

"_Yes Furball?" _Fifi said still hugging him tight.

"_I think we should be getting back to our partners now" _Furball said with a chuckle.

Fifi once again realized what she was doing and immediately let go of Furball.

"_Oh… uh… Oui" _Fifi said embarrassed.

"_Thank you Furball" _Fifi said sweetly as she smiled at Furball.

"_No problem" _Furball said smiling back but then his competitive side started to show.

"_But enough of this friendly banner Fifi, the next we meet we're rivals" _Furball said with a smirk.

Fifi also smirked, "_Oui, next time we weell be how you say...enemies"_

"_Great till then" _Furball said holding out his hand, Fifi happily accepted and shook hands with Furball.

"_Till then" _she said and with that, they ran off in different directions, Fifi to the cafeteria and Furball to the float...

...

Furball was very glad to have cheered up Fifi once again, but couldn't deny the simple fact.

He had just thrown away his team's chances at winning the competition!

"_There's no way Calamity has one" _Furball said looking at his part of the paper.

"_The cookie sheets are on my part of the list" _he said as he continued running.

"_Mann!, what am I gonna do!" _he yelled as he ran down the hall to the float till he was out of sight.

**A/N: Man! aren't Calamity and Furball the nicest toons you have ever seen?, thought so but Furball may be right about his team not having a chance at winning now, I hope Calamity comes though for us. We'll see in the next chapter! Review! and Thanks for all of the present reviews guys! They mean alot! Later!**


	17. Never Giving Up

**A/N: Time for Furball and Calamity to meet up once again!**

"_Furball there you are!", _said an relieved Calamity seeing Furball get to the float, "_What took you?"_

"_Long story bro" _Furball said as he was panting from running all this way.

"_Alright no time for explanations, Let's do some recon" _Calamity said taking Furball's part of the recipe.

"_Wooden Spoons?"_ Calamity asked_._

_"Check" _Furball answered taking it out.

"_Baking paper?"_

_"Check"_

_"Rolling Pin?"_

_ "Check"_

"_Cookie Sheets?" _Calamity asked making Furball tense up, "…_Furball?" _Calamity asked looking at his teammate.

"_Yeah..." _Furball started, "_I kinda don't have that"_

_"What!" _Calamity shouted.

"_But that's the one of the most important materials, wasn't there any left?"_ Calamity asked surprised_._

_"Yeah there was one left"_ Furball replied_._

_"But you didn't take?"_

_"Oh I took it alright" _Furball said not looking at Calamity.

_"So where is it?"_

_"With...Fifi" _Furball said with an embarrassed chuckle.

_"With Fifi?" _said a surprised Calamity.

"_Yeah, ya see when I got there, there was only one left, so__ I took it, but then Fifi came and started crying because she hadn't gotten one and I couldn't leave her crying like that so…"_ Furball spoke but then stopped looking at Calamity's annoyed glare.

"_Yeah so… im sorry Calamity" _he said hanging his head down in shame.

Calamity's glare instantly turned to happiness as he patted Furball on the shoulder, "_It's alright Furball, You did the right thing"_

_"Say what?" _said a surprised Furball.

"_What?" _said Calamity with a smirk, "_It's not like I've never been nice before" _he said pointing to his hoverboard.

"_Hey your hoverboard!" _Furball said with a relieved tone.

"_Maybe we can ride our hoverboards to the café and maybe get some extra cookie sheets" _Furball said looking at Calamity who had been shaking his head.

"_Naa, it's outta juice" _Calamity spoke, "_I had to use it to catch up with the rest of the group before the materials were all gone"_

_"Well what about the extra one?" _Furball asked.

"_It's with Shirley", _

_"Shirley?, okay now im confused" _Furball said scratching his head.

"_Shirley and Fifi had copied our tactic after hearing our plan, so when I got my supplies she was behind me but we were both very behind the others, so I thought to use the hoverboards, but then knew it wouldn't be right to leave her like that so I let her use the other one" _Calamity ended, making Furball smile while letting out a sigh.

"_So we're both guilty huh?" _

_"Guess so" _the coyote said walking away, "_Guess we head back to class"_

_"What! , So you're giving up just like that?"_ Furball asked surprised by his words

"_Lets face facts Furball" _Calamity said turning around, "W_ithout the cookie sheets..."_

_ "We're finished" _he said walking away once again...

* * *

...

**"..._Did you ever give up on capturing Lil Beeper?" _**

Furball called out causing Calamity to stop in his tracks and listen.

"_You've probably messed up catching him about a thousand times but you never gave up..."_

**_"Because you don't fail when you mess up Calamity, you fail when you give up!" _**Furball yelled causing Calamity to turn around to face him.

"_But if you want to fail, go on without me, im not giving up" _

Calamity realized what Furball said was very true and went back to him.

"_Coyotes never fail,"_ he said with a determined look on his face causing Furball to smirk.

"_Neither do us Cats, now we just need to put our heads together and... "think of a solution" _Calamity finished with a smile.

"_Partners?" _Furball asked smiling at his friend, "_Partners" _Calamity responded as they both fist pounded.

"_Alright"_ Calamity said leaning on the wall directly across from the float, "_How are we going to get a cookie sheet?"_

_ "Who knows, but lets give it our best shot Calamity"_ Furball said leaning on the float.

"_Yeah definat.." _Calamity spoke and then paused dropping his jaws at Furball.

"_What wrong Calamity?" _Furball asked curiously.

"_Furball!, look behind you!"_

_"What?... its just the …Float!" _Furball cheered realizing what the float actually was.

It was a sculpture of all the Tiny toons's mentors with Bugs Bunny in front putting his foot up on a fake step, but the step wasn't really a step it was actually the bottom of …"_ A __Cookie sheet!, Calamity you're a genius!" _Furball cheered as he carefully took the cookie sheet off and replaced it with the hoverboard.

"_Well I wouldn't say genius"_ Calamity commented with a chuckle, but then got serious, "_Furball my watch says we only got about 30 minutes left"_

_"30 minutes!" _Furball said with shock, "_That's barely enough time to cook the cheesecake", _

_"We've got to get the cafeteria now!, got any ideas?" _Furball asked looking at Calamity.

Calamity answered the question with a devious smirk.

"_Just one" _he replied.

Furball knowing Calamity well saw his smirk and could only respond with, "_Calamity what have you got up your sleeve this time?" _he said with a big smirk.

"_Oh nothing really", _Calamity said taking out and opening a gigantic box, "_but The Acme Rocket!" _he presented showing Furball his trustee rocket.

"_The Acme Rocket?" _Furball said with a confused look.

"_But I thought it got destroyed when it crashed into the wall"_

"_Yes it did" _Calamity said with a chuckle, remembering how that actually happened.

"_But I fixed it up and modified it with the latest features, thus I now call it _**_The Acme Rocket V2! _"**

As if on cue, the rocket started shining, brightening up the hallways, looking its best in front of the boys.

_"Calamity" _Furball spoke with a tear of awesomeness running down his cheek, "_You never cease to amaze me!, Let's go!"_

_"Right"_ Calamity said as they both got in. "_Next stop __The Cafeteria!"_ Calamity announced as he pressed the ignition button, and with that they took off.

"_Woohoo!" _Furball yelled as they blasted down the halls, "_We're coming guys!" _he yelled as they were out of sight.

* * *

...

Suddenly, "**FLASH"," FLASH**" went off acamera aimed at the Float.

"_...HaHa! when the principal sees this, that loser cat and coyote will be in big trouble! Hehehe"_ a mysterious figure said as it left the area…

**A/N: Alright looks these two are still in the competition!, but seriously was there any doubt?, Wonder who's that dirtbag that's going to rat out Calamity and Furball, only time will tell I guess, Can they really make a cheesecake in less than 30 minutes? **

**This competition is coming to an end, see which team wins in the next chapter! Review!**


	18. The Scientific Bake Off Dash Part 1

**A/N: On with the BakeOff!**

In the Cafeteria, the other toons were busy on their dishes and almost finished with them too.

"_Alright Babsy now I need another cup of sugar"_ Buster said motioning for Babs to give him more sugar.

_"__Alright if you assist big boy" _Babs said in an sexy actress's voice as she kissed Buster.

Buster with a surprised look of his face but obviously not an angry one, quickly looked at Babs.

"_Not that kind of sugar Babs" _he said teasingly.

"_Well excuse me!" _Babs said giving Buster the real sugar.

Buster took the sugar without even looking at Babs, he was too focused on the assignment at hand at measuring the perfect amount of sugar.

"_Thanks Babs" _The blue bunny finally said getting a measuring cup with a smirk on his face.

"_No No...Thank you Mr. Romantic" _Babs joked looking at the audience...

**Over on another side of the Cafeteria...**

* * *

...

"_Are you sure you know what you are doing Plucky?" _said an worried Hampton seeing his partner setting the oven.

"_Of course Hammy, I don't know how the others managed to get cookie sheets but this plan is foolproof!" _Plucky said setting the oven.

"_Plan Plucky?" _asked a confused Hampton.

"_Why yes Hampton, if you can't defeat them with sabotage, do the next best thing, Beat them the old fashioned way!" _

"_How will we do that Plucky?, Buster and Babs seem like they will be first, and that carrot cake is looking really good!"_

_"Hampton, Hampton, Hampton" _Plucky said shaking his head.

"_Of course we'll do it by following the amazing..._

_"Always right..._

_"Never wrong..._

_"Better than everyone else's... _

_"The foolproof, brilliant handbook of Plucky Duck!"_ Plucky declared, sporting a pose_._

_"Okay where is it?" _Hampton asked looking around causing Plucky to smack his head.

"_Up here genius" _Plucky said pointing to his brain.

"_Your brain?" _Hampton said surprised, "_But Plucky, your brain has absolutely none of those traits you just described!" _Hampton said with a glare from Plucky.

"_You should do stand up" _Plucky barked at him.

"_Just listen hammy, its says here in this recipe here that we should cook these muffins for 25 mins at 400 degrees right, well why don't we just cook these at 2500 degrees for 4 mins?, we'll be done long before those rabbits" _Plucky said with a smirk.

"_Uhh Plucky I don't it works that way"_

_"Nonsense Hampton" _Plucky said getting the pre-cooked muffins, "_Just wait and see"_

Hampton watching Plucky take the muffins couldn't help but stare at the audience.

"_Remember when I said that this competition wouldn't end well", _he asked looking at the viewers, "_I was being too nice, what I meant to say is that this competition will end in complete chaos!"..._

* * *

_...  
_

_"Say Fifi can you like pass me the vanilla extract?" _Shirley asked as she was mixing their ingredients together.

Fifi had been staring at the entrance, seeing if anyone would show up...

"_Fifi?" _

Shirley asked again causing Fifi to snap out of it.

"_Huh?, Oh Oui", _she said handing Shirley the extract.

Shirley took it but was concerned for her partner.

"_Fifi, like is there something wrong?" _she asked causing Fifi to look over to her.

"_What makes vous say zhat Shirley?" _Fifi questioned.

"_Oh like I don't know" _Shirley said sarcastically, "_Like lets try you staring the entrance all day and some junk" _Shirley said making Fifi blush.

"_Oh… well I guess moi was just wondering when Furball and his team would be getting here" _she answered.

_"Like your worried about Furball aren't you?" _Shirley said making Fifi blush even harder.

"_What makes you say zhat?" _Fifi asked worried that she might know about her feelings for...

"_Like it's obvious Fifi that you like..._

Fifi was breathless as she waited for Shirley to continue.

_"That you like…_

_Equal Competition and since Furball and Calamity aren't here you feel worried that they won't have a chance at winning or that something bad might have happened"_

_"I feel the same way Fifi" _Shirley ended, finishing the mixing for their soufflé.

Fifi quietly breathed out a sigh of relief, thankful that Shirley still didn't catch on to her feelings.

"_Like we're almost done anyway Fifi" _Shirley said stopping,_ "So like if you want us to go look for them we can" _

Fifi looked at Shirley with uncertainty but then caught sight of a sparkle from their cookie sheet and remembered something from before...

**["_B_**_****__ut _enough of this friendly banner Fifi, the next we meet we're rivals"**]**

_"No Shirley", _Fifi said pouring the mixture into the cookie sheet and putting it into the oven to bake at 350 for about 12 minutes.

"_Zhey would want us to keep going, and give eet our best to win" _Fifi said with a smile, remembering the cookie sheet she was using was given to her by Furball.

"_Like I think so too Fifi" _Shirley said also smiling looking at the hoverboard near their table given to her by Calamity.

Suddenly there was a huge noise coming from the hallway.

"_Like what's that noise?" _Shirley screamed.

"_Je ne sais pas!" _Fifi replied looking at her partner, "_I zhink_ _zhe sound eez coming from zhe hallway!"_

_"Guys, look!" _Babs yelled.

Everyone turned their heads to the entrance when a huge rocket ship blasted into the cafeteria, and once again crashed into the wall with a bang.

"_Déjàvu, huh Calamity?" _said an woozy Furball as he felt out the rocket.

"_Tell me about it!", _said an also woozy Calamity as he also fell out of the ship.

Both boys were still dizzy when Furball caught sight of the ship.

"_Too bad about the ship" _he said looking at the destroyed ship.

"_Oh well there's always room for a V3!" _Calamity said getting up.

"_Yeah your right" _Furball said also getting up... "_Hey guys Furball and Calamity finally made it!" _Buster announced causing Fifi to widen her eyes.

Everyone started cheering for the two.

Fifi was fighting every urge in her body to go up to Furball and thank him once again for his kindness but once again remembered what Furball said to her so she kept working, harder than ever.

* * *

...

After the applause Furball was expecting Fifi to come up to him but saw that her team was still preparing their dish and couldn't help but smile.

"_Alright Calamity" _Furball said to his partner, "_We best get started or we'll be left in the dust by those two" _he said pointing to Fifi and Shirley.

"_Yeah your right" _Calamity said looking at Shirley, "_Don't want them to win with our strategy" _he said getting out their special cookie sheet as they went to their area.

"_Man!, even those two got one?" _Plucky said annoyed that his plan kind of backfired.

"_Well no matter in another 3 minutes our muffins will be ready hammy" _Plucky said looking at his partner who had been writing his own will!

"_...and I'll give my mother's vacuum to my mom" _he said with a sniffle.

Plucky not having a clue on what Hampton was doing replied with a shrug as he watched the muffins start to grow...

...

"_Nice all the ingredients are really here" _Furball said seeing the ingredients and equipment spread out on their table.

"_Yeah lets get started" _Calamity said as they both emptied their bags. "_Alright it says here to start we need to crush the cookies in bits and beat the cream cheese till creamy", _Calamity said reading the instructions.

"_I'll crush these cookies in the blender" _Calamity said taking the cookies and margarine with him to the blender on one end of the table.

"_Right and __I'll work on the cream cheese" _Furball said taking the stick of cream cheese, sugar, and cornstarch with the mixer to the other side of the table. While walking both boys caught sight of the time.

"_Only 24 mins left!" _both boys thought rushing to their places_._

Calamity started chopping up the cookies in the blender, when he heard an all too familiar "_Beep-Beep"_

"_Not him, not now!" _Calamity said as he looked at the entrance to see a happy Lil beeper zooming to the lunch line.

He was doing errands for the lunch ladies.

Calamity fought every urge in his body to run after him.

"_Got to fight it" _Calamity said stopping his paw, "_Must stay focused for the team!" _he yelled.

Suddenly he got a brilliant plan, he decided to take all of his frustration out on the cookies in the blender turning the mode from chop to crush.

"_Yeah how do you like that!" _Calamity yelled watching the cookies get grinded continuously.

"_Not enough huh!" _he yelled close to going loony, "_Well you'll love this!"_

He turned the mode from crush to pulverize, "_HaHaHa!" _he laughed manically seeing them now disintegrated in seconds...

Meanwhile, Furball was trying to mix the hard stick of cream cheese in the bowl with little luck.

* * *

...

"_Man this is tough!" _Furball thought but then tried a different way, he placed the mixer in the center the stick of cream cheese and while mixing it balanced perfectly as if drilling into the very earth.

"_Yes!, when it gets nice and creamy, I'll be ready for the others!" _he said watching the cheese soften up, but then he let his eyes wander the room seeing the other competitors,

Buster and Babs were putting the finishing decorations on their carrot cake.

While Plucky was still waiting for their dish and Hampton looked like he was trying to jump out the window.

And then Furball's eyes went to Fifi's team.

Shirley had been doing some mediating leaving Fifi to handle the soufflé probably due to a soufflé's tendency to mess up if not prepared in the most trained hands and since Fifi was French she obviously knew how to handle them.

Furball couldn't help but examine Fifi. "_She looks so focused on beating us", _Furball said watching Fifi but then noticed some white was on Fifi's nose.

Furball looked more clearer to see that it was some batter, "_Heh, its Fifi the white nosed skunk" _Furball chuckled seeing how cute Fifi looked like.

Suddenly, Fifi looked up seeing Furball look at her, Furball a little embarrassed from staring, waved at Fifi letting Fifi wave back.

Suddenly the mixer started jerking around in a bull like pattern.

"_Whoa!" _Furball yelled as he tried to regain control of the machine.

Fifi watching from afar couldn't help but giggle at Furball's little scene but quickly got back to work.

"_I must not let him beat moi, he eez an enemy" _she thought finally done with the hard part.

"_Alright Shirley, moi has finished"_

_"Ohm, Ohm, Ohm and some junk" _Shirley said as she meditated but then heard Fifi.

"_Like alright Fifi" _she said coming to Fifi to put the finishing touches on their soufflé.

After about 5 secs, Furball finally regained control of the mixer.

"_Well I guess it's creamy now" _he said.

"_Now for the other ingredients...__Calamity!" _Furball yelled to Calamity making him snap out of his little destructive fantasy.

"_Right umm…Cookies are done" _he said embarrassed walking to get the next ingredients.

"_Calamity do you think you can hand me the eggs?" _Furball called out,

"_Sure Furball" _Calamity said about to walk over to him.

Furball saw the time running out and decided to ask a risky favor,.

"_Hey Calamity how about you throw the ingredients and I try to catch them?"_

_"Are you sure Furball?" _Calamity asked confused.

Furball was pretty uncertain himself but thought of a clever reason,

"_Yeah we gotta practice for the baseball game next week against Perfecto Prep anyway" _Furball said holding his mixing bowl out like a glove.

**A/N: Just so you know Furball is telling the truth Acme Loo does go against Perfecto Prep in a baseball game, if your interested in seeing it on youtube is called...Buster Bunny: Buster at the Bat, it's a good episode. Anyway back to the story...**

"_Alright get ready" _Calamity said about to pitch the first egg.

"_Here it comes!" _Calamity said throwing the first egg.

"_Alright focus furball" _Furball thought to himself as the egg headed straight for him.

Focusing his eyes Furball found out where it was going to land as he caught it with ease as the egg landed safely in the bowl.

"_Come on Calamity" _said an confident Furball, "_Is that all you got!"_

_"Alright you asked for it" _Calamity said pitching a nasty curveball.

"_That's more like it" _Furball thought as he greatly focused his cat-like eyes giving him better accuracy and precision,

"_Urgh!" _Furball yelled as he had to dive to the ground across from him to catch the second egg.

"_Furball is that your limit?" _Calamity yelled out smirking.

Getting off the ground Furball, could only reply with, "_No way Calamity!, in this last pitch give it your all!" _he said getting ready.

"_This is it" _Calamity said about to throw the final egg when a loud "_beep-beep!"_ came from behind him causing Calamity to throw the egg with much greater force than intended.

"_You!" _Calamity yelled at Lil beeper but then turned to Furball, "_Furball go long!' _he yelled, Furball understood, as he ran farther outward.

"_Man!" _Furball yelled seeing the egg soar past him. It that egg cracked, their entire chance of finishing the cheesecake could be ruined!

"_There's no way im letting that egg drop!" _Furball yelled with a ferocity.

He focused his eyes even harder than before, giving his eyes a feral look as he felt himself running faster.

"_Woah!...__That's more like it!" _he cheered feeling a new burst of energy.

Suddenly the egg started descending as it neared the hallways.

"_No!" _Furball yelled as he dove for it causing a huge wave of dust to appear around him.

Calamity had caught up to Furball in the hallway. "_Furball!...buddy are you aright!" _he asked seeing the dust clear up.

"_Calamity"...those Perfectos are going down!" _Furball cheered showing Calamity the caught egg.

"_They won't know what hit them!" _Calamity replied helping his teammate up, "_Now lets hurry and finish this up for the oven" _he said to Furball.

"_Yeah lets go" _Furball replied as they headed for their oven…

Meanwhile...

* * *

...

_"Plucky for all that's yummy and delicious please turn the oven off!" _Hampton pleaded watching the oven start to smoke.

"_No way hammy!" _Plucky replied, "_We're 30 seconds away from being finished"_

_"You can say that again!" _Hampton said smacking his head...

Meanwhile...

...

_"Wow Buster!"_, Babs said admiring their finished cake, "_It looks great!"_

_"Yeah!...it looks good enough to…"Sniff, Sniff"_

Buster suddenly caught scent of a nasty smell in the air.

_"Oh Babs I thought I told you to lay off the broccoli!" _Buster said fanning his face.

_"Let's not go there again!" _said an angry Babs remembering the last time he said that.

**A/N: Sorry to butt in again but if your interested on the last time Buster said that its from the tiny toon episode "Horn Blows at Lunchtime"  
On Youtube its called...Tiny Toons - Music Day - Horn Blows at Lunchtime Its a really fun episode. **

Then Babs started to smell it too.

"_It smells like smoke!" _she said turning to Plucky's area.

"_Plucky!" _Babs yelled catching the attention of the other competitors.

"_Plucky your muffin's are on fire!" _Babs yelled as she and Buster ran over to Plucky and Hampton.

"_You got that right!" _Plucky said taking that as a complement, "_With these muffins we'll blast away the competition!" _the green mallard said smiling at his oven.

"_You poor delusional duck" _Babs said shaking her head.

"_Plucky those muffins are going to blast you away...into the next dimension if you don't turn that oven off!" _Buster said with a gulp.

"_Yeah P…lucky!, like turn it off" _Shirley said nearing Plucky with Fifi.

"_Oui, Oui, Plucky turn eet off" _Fifi said next to Shirley.

"_Yeah do what she says Plucky" _Calamity said nearing the crew with Furball behind him.

"_Or you'll be asking for a world of hurt" _Furball said with a warning.

Hampton surely thought that with everyone's warning to turn the oven off, Plucky would have no choice but to turn it off but when he looked to his teammate it didn't look like it was working.

"_Oh I see" _Plucky started backing up to his oven.

"_You guys know that I'll win this competition so you want me out!"_

_"Well fat chance of that happening!" _Plucky yelled going crazy.

"_Im only __10__ seconds away from victory!"_

_ "10 seconds!" _Furball yelled, "_Well guys looks like there's only one thing left to do…RUN!" _he yelled as everyone ran out the cafeteria and shut the entrance...

...

"_Hehe, only __5__ seconds left!" _Plucky cheered looking at the burning oven that was starting to expand from the heat.

"_Uhh… __4__" _Plucky said as the oven grew even bigger.

"_Yeah uhh _3" Plucky stuttered as the oven grew so large it actually grew a mouth and spoke in a evil voice.

"_…2…1!", "M__ommy!" _Plucky squeaked before there was a huge "_KABOOM!". _

Everyone in the hallway heard it as they came back inside to see a sizzled-up Plucky.

"_Could someone call my doctor?" _he asked before dropping.

Luckily Nurse Katrina was in the hallway and saw this accident as she carried Plucky to the clinic.

Suddenly, Wile could be heard on the intercom.

"_Attention Competitors of the Scientific Bake Off...As you all must certainly know this bake off will be over in 10 minutes" _

Furball and Calamity both gulped, they knew that there cheesecake wasn't done cooking yet and would need at 5 more minutes in the oven.

"_But I'm sure you all remember that I said to bring your dishes back to my room for evaluation"_ Wile said.

"_Well change of plans, I have made a few droids here that will deliver the dishes for you but there is a catch...each droid here goes a different speed"_

_"From incredibly fast to sluggish slow and depending who gets here first gets the fastest and so on"_

_"So decide amongst yourself who will be going from each team and go to the café doors when ready, I'll check back in 2 minutes…"_

_"Ohh and Hampton since your team had a "accident" come to my room" _Wile said before signing off.

As Hampton was walking to Wile's class, all the participants were discussing.

...

"_Alright Babsy do you want to go?", _Buster asked his teammate.

"_Oh no thanks Buster, all the digging was killer on my cute toes" _Babs said being a little dramatic.

"_But I'm sure a big strong bunny like yourself is okay with going right?" _she asked looking sweetly at Buster.

Buster wasn't falling for her trick, "_Cut the drama Babs I'll go already" _he said.

"_Really?... well if you really want to" _Babs said.

"_I don't think I have a choice" _Buster replied walking to the doors.

"_Oh man Calamity what are we going to do?" _Furball said looking at the oven.

The cheesecake still needed about 2 minutes left to cook.

"_Furball you go" _Calamity said surprising Furball, "_Are you sure?" _he asked.

"_Yeah while I was waiting for you at the float I researched some cheesecake methods that will really help our dish look it's best"_

_"So you should go unless your not up for more adventure" _Calamity said smirking.

Furball smirked too,"_ You know im always up for adventure!" _he said walking to the entrance, but then turned back at Calamity,

"_Calamity, im counting on ya!" _he yelled.

Calamity gave Furball a thumbs up, "_Don't worry about it, just get us a fast droid!" _he yelled back.

"_Count on it!" _Furball responded with his own thumbs up, walking to the entrance.

Fifi from afar saw this.

"_So like Fifi which one of us should g…"Moi will go!" _Fifi cut in surprising Shirley.

"_Like okay Fifi if it's something you really want to do"_

_"No Shirley" _Fifi spoke walking over to the entrance, "_Eeets sometheeg I must do!" _

* * *

...

Furball had made it to the entrance to see Buster there but then saw Fifi coming up to then.

When she made it there Furball glanced over at her.

"_She looks so determined to win" _Furball thought with a smile but then Fifi caught notice of him looking at her and looked at him back.

"_Oh uhh good luck to you Fifi" _Furball said embarrassed.

"_Oui and to you too Furball" _she said getting ready to start.

"_Good luck Buster" _Furball said holding his hand out.

"_Right back at ya pal" _Buster said shaking hands.

Suddenly Wile could be heard again.

"_Time's up competitors, so participants of "__The Scientific Bake Off Dash"__"_

_Get Ready"…_

_"Get Set"..._

_"I didn't say go!"… _

_"I didn't say go!"…_

_"I didn't say"… _

_"GO!" _Wile boomed in the intercom and with that the race was started.

Meanwhile...

* * *

...

Gogo Dodo was happily strolling though the hallway past the café when he heard a rumble.

He looked behind to see some students running though the halls.

"_Hey it's Furball!" _he said looking at Furball.

"_And Fifi" _Gogo said also noticing Fifi "_Hmm" _Gogo pondered watching those two.

"_It doesn't look they are working together which only means that must be a competition" _Gogo said but knew something was amiss when he saw Fifi's emotionless face.

"_Whatever competition their in" _Gogo started watching them disappear down the hall, "_I can already tell that it's going to push their "relationship" to it's limits" _Gogo said with alot of interest on how this event would turn out.

"_Welp, back to Wackyclass!" _Gogo said cuckooing to his class till out of sight.

**A/N: And So begins the last leg of this Bake Off, we'll see who wins next chapter so make sure to Review!**


	19. The Scienctific Bake Off Dash Part 2

**A/N: Hey guys just so you know the word "musk" means stench, so for a skunk that means it's stink smell and bad news for a blue cat! =o**

"_All right!" _Furball cheered as he, Fifi and Buster raced down the halls.

"_Let's have a good clean race you guys!"_

_"Sorry pal" _Buster said getting ready, "_But I prefer getting dirty!" _and as he said that he started tunneling his way through the halls.

"_Hey!, I was afraid he'd do that"_ Furball said looking at Buster past by them, but then he got an idea.

"_Hey Fifi I got an idea, maybe if we team up we can…" _Furball spoke but paused when he saw Fifi but she didn't look like her normal cheerful self.

"_Hey Fifi are you alright?" _he asked his friend.

Fifi didn't respond but then suddenly she started to reach for her huge tail.

"_Fifi?" _Furball asked again with a puzzled look.

She then grabbed her tail and suddenly pointed it at Furball with still an emotionless look on her face.

"_What the?" _Furball thought then suddenly Fifi shot her musk at him!

"_Fifi!" _Furball yelled out as he dodged the ghastly fumes by wall jumping off the long line of lockers, soaring in the air, and then landing on the top of the lockers on the other side above Fifi.

"_Fifi what's going on?" _Furball asked, shocked that Fifi would do that to him.

Fifi looked up at him with a devious smirk. "_Vous eez my enemy!"_ she yelled.

_"What!" _Furball said with disbelief.

"_Why would you even think tha.." _Furball spoke but then stopped remembering what he said to her before.

"_Me and my big mouth!"_ he said smacking his head.

"_I think Fifi is taking my words a little too seriously!"_ Furball thought looking down at the now dangerous skunk.

_"Moi won't let vous beat me!" _Fifi yelled as she shot her musk high in the air.

Furball caught a whiff of the fumes, making him almost lose his balance and fall off the lockers.

"_No!" _Furball yelled as he caught his balance again.

"_I must not fail… for my team!" _he thought focusing his eyes once again, giving them that awesome feral look.

Suddenly the fumes seemed to have a less effect on him now as he kept going faster than ever.

He suddenly got a competitive smirk on his face as he looked down at Fifi.

"_Alright Fifi let's see who wins this competition!"_

_"Oui! we shall!" _Fifi replied as they both ran down the halls till out of sight…

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

...

"_Hmm..."_ Wile thought watching some of his early works back in the day on his laptop.

He was watching himself build an amazing contraption to catch the Road Runner but then it failed due to unlucky circumstances.

"_Maybe my problems lie in giving up on a plan too soon after only one failure" _he thought.

Suddenly, he saw something tunnel into the room.

Then suddenly out came Buster.

_"Alright I made it!" _the blue bunny announced.

_"Ohh!...Um Congratulations Buster" _Wile spoke, quickly closing the laptop and approaching the blue rabbit.

"_For getting here first, your team gets the fastest android"_

_"Yes!" _Buster cheered pleased.

"_Here's is the key to the android" _Wile said giving Buster the golden key.

"_Just put it in the gold droid and turn it" _Wile instructed.

"_Okay" _Buster said as he did what he was told.

Suddenly the robot came alive and spoke.

"_Dish?" _it asked.

"_Umm Carrot Cake?" _Buster replied nervously.

"_Processing, Processing, Processing" _the droid spoke as it complied data,

_"Processing Complete…Location?" _

"_Umm Cafeteria?" _Buster responded.

"_Computing, Computing, Cafeteria Recognized"_ and with that the droid zoomed out of the room to retrieve the dish nearly running over the rabbit.

_"It still has some bugs to work out" _Wile said looking at the angry bunny.

_"Like i haven't heard that one before!" _Buster said.

"_Ahem uh anyways, very good, the dish should arrive in the next minute or so" _Wile said going in his closet,

"_Great so what can I do in the mean time" _asked a curious Buster.

"…_You can clean up your "little" mess" _Wile said bringing out a shovel.

"_I had to ask" _Buster moped as he started filling up his bunny-made tunnel…

* * *

...

Meanwhile...

"_Come on Fifi is that all you g…" _Furball started but then stopped looking behind him but seeing no Fifi.

"_She's gone?" _Furball thought jumping off the lockers and onto the floor, relaxing his eyes.

"_She must have taken a another path while we were running" _he thought seeing a fountain.

"_Oh sweet a water fountain" _Furball cheered getting a much needed drink.

Suddenly he heard a clanking noise.

He lifted his head to see a droid rushing down his hall.

"_Huh? A robot" _Furball thought as he continued drinking.

Suddenly the noise got louder, as Furball looked up once again,

"_What the?" _he thought seeing the robot run faster, then he realized.

"_It's coming straight for me!" _the cat yelled as he dodged the robot by diving away from the fountain.

The robot having no time to recover, crashed into the water fountain causing a bit of its armor to break off.

Furball now coming out from behind nearby trashcans realized that robot was damaged and not moving.

"_Hey are you alrigh…"Computing, Computing" _the robot cut in coming back online.

"_What?" _Furball said with a confused look.

"_Dish: Carrot Cake", "Location: Cafeteria"_, "_Processing…Data Confirmed.." _and with that the robot was up and running and out of sight.

"_What was that all about?" _Furball thought noticing the armor that had broken off.

"_That robot sure is goofy…is that another of Calamity's inventions?" _Furball asked picking the armor up but then he realized something.

"_Wait a minute…Carrot Cake?... Buster and Babs made Carrot Cake, and the Cafeteria is where it is , which could only mean…" _

Furball looked at the armor, it had Wile's face printed of it.

"_This Is one of Wile's droids!" _Furball shouted, "_Buster has made it to Wile already!, which means I have no time to lose!" _

Furball thought dropping the armor and starting to run away, but then looked back at the piece of metal.

"_Maybe…" _he thought looking at the armor:

It was a fairly big circular piece of golden metal that had a strap and handle at the back of it, probably for disassembly reasons.

"…_This could come in handy later on" _Furball thought remembering that he would most likely meet up with a familiar skunk soon enough.

"_Alright" _Furball said strapping the armor to his back, "_Let's get a move on!" _and with that continued on his way to Wile's class….

**Meanwhile in the Cafeteria...**

* * *

...

"_This is looking fantastic!" _Calamity cheered looking at his and Furball finished creation.

It was a magnificent 3-layer cookies and cream cheesecake with a rich and luscious banana cream center.

"_It just needs a little something to top it all off" _he said looking around the café.

He saw Shirley mediating once again but then saw an ingredient on their table, it was caramel.

"_That'll be a perfect topping!" _Calamity said as he called out to Shirley. "_Hey Shirley!" _

Over at Shirley's table...

_"Still ohming and some junk...ohm…"Hey Shirley!"_

_"Huh?" _Shirley asked snapping out of her trance and looking towards Calamity.

"_Like Yeah Calamity?" _she questioned.

"_Could you hand me the caramel?" _

Shirley looked around to see the caramel to her table, "_Oh like sure Calamity" _she said before walking over there to give it to him.

"_Thanks Shirley" _Calamity said taking the jar of caramel from Shirley.

"_Like your welcome Calamity and like thank you for your help as well" _Shirley said giving Calamity a big smile.

_"Think nothing of it" _Calamity said smiling back.

Suddenly there was a clanking noise coming in the hallways...

"_What's that noise?" _Calamity asked.

"_Like I don't know" _Shirley responded.

"_But I think we're going to find out!" _Babs said walking up to the two."_ Look!" _she yelled as a droid entered the cafeteria.

"_Processing…Processing" _the droid said looking around the café.

"_Carrot Cake?" _it asked.

Babs sprang into the air with joy.

"_Oh!...Oh! over here mister robot!" _she said leading it to the cake.

"_This cake is to die for!, try some!" _

The robot stuck it's hand out to try some but Babs smacked his hand away.

"_Just kidding, i just can't help myself!"_, she joked giving the robot the cake to transport.

"_Location?" _the robot asked the pink bunny.

"_Wile's room" _she replied and with that it was gone out of sight.

Shirley couldn't help but be happy for her friend but also concerned for her partner.

"_Like come on Fifi" _she said looking at the entrance to the café, "_There like only 8 minutes left till this challenge is like over" _

Calamity saw Shirley's concerned face as he too started to worry about his partner.

"_Furball…I've done my part, its all up to you now" _he thought putting the finishing touches on the cake…..

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

...

"_Almost there" _Furball said as Wile's classroom was just at the end of the hallway. He was home-free!

"_Wonder where Fifi is?" _he thought coming close to an intersection in the hallway.

Suddenly as he neared the Crosshall he saw a stream of musk blast out from the side hallway!

"_Ahh!" _Furball yelled as he went on his knees, sliding beneath the stream nearly getting musk all over his face.

The assault didn't end there as the culprit now was shooting it's musk in a bullet-like pattern at Furball.

"_Whoa!" _Furball yelled as he jumped out of that spot.

He then started running back up the hallway in order to avoid the attacker's musk-bullets that were following him.

"_Darn it!, at this rate I won't make it in time!" _Furball thought stopping with his back turned from the enemy.

The culprit took it as a sign of surrender as it shot at Furball again.

Furball just stood there as the foul musk approached him.

"_Alright Furball focus" _he thought closing his eyes and using his ears...

"_NOW" _he thought as he quickly equipped himself with his shield-like armor as the musk smashed into it.

"_Argh!" _Furball grunted as he felt the impact, "_Now take this!" _he yelled reflecting the musk off his shield back at the culprit.

The culprit quickly jumped out of the way dodging its attack.

Furball used this time to see who his attacker was...

"_Well, Well, Well" _Furball said with a smirk...

"_We meet once again… _

_"Fifi" _

He said seeing Fifi recover from her unexpected movement.

"_Oui" _Fifi replied, "_And I see zhat vous has prepared for zhis moment" _she spoke looking at Furball's shield.

"_Oh this…funny story actually" _Furball said looking at the armor but then also at the ticking clocks.

"_But there's no time for explanations" _he said.

"_Oui, moi was zhinking zhe same thing" _Fifi responded getting ready for another assault.

Furball closed his eyes as he couldn't help but chuckle.

"_This feels so familiar" _he thought remembering his little stand-off with Donny earlier today but then got serious.

"_So are we doing this?" _he asked with a smirkalso causing Fifi to smirk.

"_Oui!, bring it!" _Fifi yelled shooting her musk once again.

"_Consider it brought!" _Furball yelled as he ran towards the musk using his armor as shield, protecting him from the stench.

"_Ha!" _Furball yelled as he suddenly leapt in the air.

"_No!" _she yelled blasting her musk upward at Furball.

While in midair, Furball used the shield like a snowboard, protecting his feet from rising musk.

"_Yeah!" _Furball yelled in enjoyment as the musk was actually lifting him up in midair kind of like a rising air current.

Fifi saw that her assault was not working as she thought of a new plan, "_I'll wait teell vous lands zhen moi weell strike" _she thought.

Just as Furball was about to land, Fifi gave it all she had in her last blast of musk.

"_Ahh!" _Fifi screamed as she shot a huge amount of musk, the size of Pluto… not really but you get the idea, straight at Furball.

"_No way!" _Furball yelled but then thought of a plan, "_I only got one shot, better make it count!" _he yelled as he thrust his body sideways, lining up with the incoming musk as it impacted with the armor.

"_Alright!" _Furball cheered as the musk was actually propelling him forward like a rushing water current not noticing a huge crack that had appeared due to the crushing impact.

After the musk had died down, Furball still needed to land properly to keep at his speed.

"_Ha!" _he yelled doing a frontflip landing flawlessly on the ground.

"_Next stop Wile's room!" _Furball cheered riding on his shield to the classroom.

Suddenly...

"_CRACK!" _

"_Ahh!" _Furball yelled as he flew in the air and crashed into a locker, nearing going unconscious.

He weakly opened his eyes to see that the shield had broken in half due to the crack it got.

"_Darn it so…close" _Furball thought before passing out.

Fifi had finally made it up to where Furball was.

"_Furball!" _she screamed but then she saw that the door to Wile's room was only 5 yards away.

The temptations of competition were starting to take her over and it proved to be too strong for her.

"_Im sorry Furball!" _she said with tears in her eyes as continued to Wile's class.

Furball's ear twitched as he heard her. One of Fifi's tears landed on Furball's cheek.

* * *

...

In Furball's mind, there was nothing but pitch blackness, but suddenly the drop of his cheek converted in his head to a drop falling in his mind splashing into an invisible pond.

Suddenly Furball had all these images appearing in his mind.

It showed pictures of Buster, Babs, Gogo, Plucky, Hampton, Shirley and Fifi when they all went to weenie burger.

**A/N: This is seen in the eposode My Date with Elmyra on Youtube. It's suprisely a nice episode!**

There was one final picture that appeared, bigger than the rest.

It was Calamity… and Furball when they went snowboarding at Mt. Acme.

They looked so happy and had so much fun together.

Suddenly Furball opened his eyes, his eyes that went feral once again, he looked at the clocks, he had 5 seconds left.

He smirked, "_Just like old times" _he thought before starting to run…before he knew it he was now running on all fours faster than ever before.

"_I won't fail!...for my friend!" _he roared…

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

...

Wile E. Coyote had begun closing his door,

"_Well I guess that's al…"Ahh!" _Furball yelled crashing into the room and landing onto the floor.

"_My word!" _Wile shouted in shock.

"_Furball!" _Buster yelled from his nearly finished tunnel.

"_Furball!" _Fifi screamed running to him with Buster right behind her**.**

**A/N: Wow! what a shocking turn of events. I know I've been saying that we will find out the winner in the last few chapters, but i guess i was straight-up lying! =) **

**Sorry about that but it's good to keep the readers on the edge of their seats but i promise on my word the winner will be announced next chapter so Review!**


	20. The True Winners of the Bake Off

**_A/N: Alright!, time to finally see which team wins this competition!_**

**_["Furball!, Furball!, Furball!"] _**yelled a faint voice into Furball's ear helping him become conscious again.

"_Huh... what?" _Furball spoke, weakly looking into the eyes of the one who woke him.

"..._Fifi?" _he asked.

Fifi was relieved, "_Oui Furball are vous alright?" _she asked while Buster helped him up.

"_Yeah Im…" _Furball spoke but paused remembering something from before...

**_{"Im sorry Furball!"}_**

"_Im fine!" _he said rather harshly and walked away from her.

Fifi followed after him.

_"Furball…"_

_"Why did you do it?" _Furball interupted.

"_Furball moi…"_

_"You ditched me when I was down!"_ Furball yelled at her.

"_Furball moi eez…"_

_"Forget Fifi" _Furball said walking away from her to Wile, "_Just...leave me alone"_

Fifi tried her best to keep from crying as she followed Furball to Wile.

* * *

...

"_Furball old chap are you alright?" _Wile asked looking at the upset face of Furball.

"_Yeah I've been though worse" _he replied with a humph.

"_Well alright then, for coming in last, you will receive the blue key while Fifi the purple key" _Wile said handing both of them their keys.

Furball had went to his second-rate looking droid as Fifi to hers.

While walking, Fifi caught a glimpse of Furball, he did not look happy at all.

Fifi was really starting to feel guilty for what she did or what she didn't do is more like it.

Both competitors had put in their keys and turned, bringing life into their droids.

Both droids started asking them questions:

"_Dish?, "Strawberry Soufflé"…"Banana CheeseCake"…_

_"Location?", "Cafeteria"…"Café"..._

With that, the droids were off to the cafeteria, but Fifi's droid was clearly faster as it was already halfway down the hall while Furball's was just getting out of the room.

Seeing this Furball sighed, "_Sorry Calamity" _he thought watching his droid till it was finally out of sight….

* * *

...

"_What's taking so long?" _Calamity thought with annoyance.

He and Shirley were getting pretty impatient since Babs was called down to Wile's room a minute ago, putting the two at even more of a disadvantage for winning.

"_Wow" _Shirley said, "_If their taking this long do you think like something bad happened?" _she asked Calamity.

Calamity shook his head while clenching his fist , "_No way!, if I know Furball there's no way that he wouldn't succeed!"..._

_"He taught me to never give up when the going gets tough and that as long as you got the spirit to succeed there's nothing you can't accomplish!"_

Shirley was inspired hearing Calamity's speech as she checked out Calamity's aura.

It was a flaming orange, "_Hmm…He has like total trust and faith in his partner and some junk"_ she said with a smile as she was convinced.

"_Like your right Calamity, I'll also put all my hope in my partner as well"_ she said smiling at Calamity.

Calamity nodded back in agreement.

Suddenly, they heard another clanking sound...

"_It's come" _Calamity spoke as a droid came into cafeteria.

The droid went up to the two toons.

Calamity and Shirley stood there silently waiting for the question that would split the two toons up in this competition.

"_Processing, Processing…"_ the droid repeated endlesslly.

The two were really getting annoyed now.

"_Like hurry up you hunk of junk!" _Shirley thought glaring at the droid.

"_We don't have anymore time to waste!" _Calamity thought sweating abit.

"_…Processing…Processing..."_

_"...__Strawberry Soufflé?" _it asked.

Shirley was speechless as Calamity shut his eyes, "_Furball is this as far as we go?" _he thought.

He then gave Shirley a big smile, "_Congrats Shirley" _

_"Oh... Like Thanks" _she responded.

_"Now hurry and give the droid your dish, time's almost up" _

"_Right" _she said giving the robot her team's dish.

The robot then made a beeping sound...

"_Computing…Computing...Wile has also requested your urgent emergence" _it spoke.

"_Uhh… Like Calamity translation? "_Shirley asked totally confused.

"_Wile wants you to come to his classroom now" _he translated.

"_Ohh well like I guess this Is goodbye" _Shirley said looking at Calamity.

"_Yeah" _he said lowering his head but realized Shirley was still looking at him, "_Uhh…For Now!" _he replied with a smirk.

"_Don't worry about us we'll be right behind before you know it"_

_"Like I hope so" _Shirley said following her droid out of the café.

"_Me too" _Calamity said, lowing his head again.

Shirley was going out the door when she turned back to see Calamity saddened face, and his aura.

There was barely any orange showing, "_Like don't lose hope Calamity" _Shirley thought as she and her robot left the café….

* * *

...

It had been about 30 seconds since Shirley's departure and Calamity was about to truly call it quits,

"_Well I guess this is as far as we go" _he said getting ready to pack up.

Suddenly, he heard a familiar "_Beep-Beep!"_

_"Oh no… not now!" _Calamity said smacking his head as he saw little beeper dashing into the café once again.

He saw Calamity's sad mood but that didn't stop him from annoying him as he ran up to him and starting dashing around him.

"_im really not in the mood for this" _Calamity spoke.

Lil beeper responded with another "_Beep-Beep" _as he ran around him even faster.

"_No…really…desist…That it!" _Calamity yelled as he thrust his arms forward, suddenly it was quiet.

"_Ahh finally, peace and… "GASP!"_ Calamity was amazed to see that Lil Beeper was securely in his arms as the little road runner gave Calamity a beep as if saying, "_It's about time" _and before you knew it Lil beeper dashed out of the café.

Calamity was glad to have finally caught Lil beeper but then once again heard a beeping sound.

"_I said go!...away?" _Calamity said looking at the droid he had been waiting for.

"…_Banana CheeseCake?" _it asked,

Calamity snapped out of it, "_Oh…Yes over here" _he said leading it to his team's dish.

"_Right!, here it i…"The blue cat said to give this to you" _the robot cut in handing Calamity a golden piece of armor that had been broken in two.

Calamity took it, there was a note inside, it read:

"_Hey Calamity sorry this took so long, but I hope this item makes it _**_quick enough _**_for you to forgive me…have fun!"_

Calamity smirked _"He's right, If we are to still have a chance at winning, we need speed on our side and this armor is the key" _

Calamity then brought out his tools. "_Oh fun I shall have!" _he said as he approached his robot which was shaking from fear.

_"Hey what are you planning to do with those?"_

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

...

"_Thank you…Thank you very much" _Babs said impersonating Elvis.

She had made it to Wile's room a few minutes ago as she was telling jokes to Buster, Wile, and even Shirley who had just made it to class a few seconds ago.

Fifi however, was on another side of the room, sadly looking over at Furball who was still staring at the hallway.

"_I hope Calamity got my secret message" _Furball thought, "_It wasn't easy task" _he said leading to a flashback.

...**  
**

**[Furball was still watching his robot go down the hallway when he thought of something.**

**"_Hey Wile!" _the blue cat asked. **

**"_Yes what is it lad?" _**

**"_I need to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back!" _he said sprinting out of the room with a pencil and paper.**

**"_Oh…Okay then" _Wile said with a surprised look.**

**"_When you got to go, you got to go" _Buster replied to Wile.**

**...  
**

**"_Hey wait!" _Furball said catching up to the robot. **

**The robot stopped and turned around, "_I need you to give my teammate this note" _he said giving it to the droid.**

**"_Tell him it's from the blue cat…and also give him this" _he added giving the android the broken in half armor/shield that was conveniently right next to them.**

**"_This thing looks like it's past its limit, but im sure its full potential hasn't been unlocked yet"_**

**_"Potential?" _the droid asked.**

**"_Yes, just like you" _Furball said pointing at the robot's blue armor which was chipping off and had lots of scratches. **

**"_You may be the slowest robot but that's just because your full potential hasn't been realized yet"_**

**The robot just stood there as if trying to process what he was talking about. **

**Furball let out a little sigh, "_You'll see soon enough, now get going!" _and with that robot was off once again. **

**"_Potential?...Potential?" _the robot still tried to compute. **

**_"Good luck Calamity" _Furball said watching his robot speed down the halls.]**

**End of flashback **

* * *

...**  
**

"_All right everyone" _Wile said silencing the group of students.

"_Due to time running short, all participants in this competition have only 10 more seconds till evaluation , any later entry than that will be eliminated" _

Fifi couldn't believe her ears as she saw Furball clenching his fist.

"_Come on Calamity I know you can pull this off!__…"_

_"Well it looks like time is u…"Beeeeeeep!" _boomed a noise in the hallways causing everyone to look in the distance.

"_Calamity!" _the class yelled causing Furball to snap out of his thoughts.

"_Make way!" _Calamity yelled his robot blasted into the room stopping with ease.

A crowd gathered around the robot, "_Whoa!" _Furball said as he saw the robot from afar.

It wasn't the same slow hunk of junk from before, it was now a super fast droid with a dazzling new coat of paint which was golden blue in a flaming pattern, and in the center of it there was something familiar. .

"_The Armor" _Furball thought seeing the item he previously used as a shield was in the center of the robot.

_"Very impressive Calamity" _Wile said eying his apprentice's creation.

"_It was nothing" _Calamity said scratching his head.

"_Calamity" _called out a too familiar voice in the distance. Hearing it, Calamity smirked turning to his good friend and partner.

"_Furball" _he said as they hot fived.

"_I knew you figure it out" _Furball said with a smile.

"_Of course I am a whiz kid you know" _Calamity said smiling back.

Furball couldn't help but chuckle as he looked at the new robot.

"_Potential" _it spoke fully understanding now what it was capable of. Furball nodded in agreement.

Fifi was very relieved to see Furball happy again but suddenly as soon as Furball caught sight of Fifi looking at him his smile turned to an sad frown.

"_...Furball" _Fifi thought with a worried look.

"_Alright everyone"_ Wile said quieting the students, "_Now that every participant is accounted for…let the evaluation begin!_

**_"_Another 5 minutes later….**

* * *

...

By this time, all the teams that were qualified were lined up at the front of the classroom waiting for their dish to be tasted.

First up were Buster and Babs.

"_So you two, what do you call your cake?" _Wile said eyeing the rabbits' cake, which was a fairy good looking vanilla carrot cake with icy frosting.

"_We call it the…_

_"__The Carrot Surprise Cake!__" _Babs cut in all excited.

"_It' magnificent!...it's stupendous!... it's unbelievable!, but don't take my word for it try it yourself!"_

_"Uh…yeah what she said"_ continued an annoyed Buster

"_Really now" _Wile said eating a small slice of the cake, "_Why do you call it the…"Urgh!"_

_"Surprise!" _Babs yelled out.

"_Inside the cake are yummy bite-size carrots" _Buster said with a proud smirk.

"_Aren't they good?" _Babs asked looking at Wile who looked like he was about to throw up.

"_Now they tell me!…uhh I mean uh… delightful!, Alright thank you Buster and Babs"_

_"Bring the next "GULP"…contestants" _a queasy Wile said.

...

By this time Plucky and Hampton were back in the classroom.

"_Oh no Hampton tell me you have a plan!" _Plucky yelled freaking out.

He had returned from the clinic but was still without a dish.

"_You had to follow your handbook" _Hampton said shaking his head.

"_Well plucky?" _Wile said with a serious glare.

"_Well…uh…teach…funny story…ya see" _

"_Enough" _Wile said waving his hand, "_It seems to me that someone is without a dish which means I must…"_

_"Oh please teach!" _Plucky cut in jumping on Wile's desk, "_You just gotta give me and Hampton a bit more time you just gotta!,_ he pleaded shaking Wile up and down.

_"All Hampton tried to do was keep me out of trouble...and all this competition I've just been a jerk to the poor guy, so at least kick me out but give Hampton a shot!"_

_"Im sorry Plucky" _Wile said getting the duck off of him, "_But for this must give your team an…" _

Plucky braced himself...

"_An!…He…He…Hehe…Hahaha!..."HAHAHAHA!" _

Suddenly the whole class started cracking up at Plucky.

"_Oh yeah, that's right laugh at the duck!" _Plucky said feeling fooled while jumping of Wile's desk to Hampton.

"_Just kidding!" _Hampton joked once again while bringing out his droid that had their muffins.

"_What!...but how?" _Plucky said confused.

"_Plucky, im your best friend so of course I knew something like this would happen eventually" _Hampton answered with an angry glare from Plucky.

"_Yes continue" _he snorted.

"_Well after your little "incident" Wile called me down to his room, where he gave me this special droid that helped me make a new batch of muffins and just in time too" _

_"Good going hammy!, looks like we're still in this after all" _Plucky cheered, presenting their dish to Wile.

"_So boys what do you call this?" _

_"We call it... _

_The Sizzling Blueberry Muffins__!"_ Hampton declared.

"_They won't disappoint!" _Plucky added.

"_Hmm I wonder why it's called th…"Whoa!" _Wile shouted as his mouth was on fire, "_It's over the boiling point!" _he yelled as he stuck on his tongue.

"_Bacon?" _Wile asked seeing bacon bits in the mix.

"_Tofu bacon substitute" _Hampton added with humph.

"_Doesn't it just scream victory?" _Plucky said looking at Wile's blinking red tongue.

"_Uh I could probably think of a million… other things this screams, but nevertheless very uhh…interesting thank you boys"_ Wile said sending them off.

"_Hey Plucky did you really mean what you said back there?" _Hampton asked looking over to his best friend.

Plucky merely turned his back to him in a snotty fashion but then turned back, "_Put her there pal" _Plucky said as he and Hampton shook hands.

"_Alright next up is Shirley and Fifi" _Wile announced.

...

Before going to the desk with Shirley, Fifi gave a final look at Furball, he still didn't look as happy as he usually was which didn't make Fifi feel any better as she joined Shirley.

_"Well what do we have here ladies?" _Wile said with a curiosity.

"_Well like our dish is called... _

_The Hot and like totally Scrumptious Strawberry Soufflé"__ , _

_"Mmm…well I can "totally" see why, this soufflé is __Exquisite!" _Wile said while enjoying their dish.

"_Well like of course right Fifi?" _Shirley asked causing Fifi to snap out of her little trance.

"_Uh…right Shirley" _the purple skunk responded. _  
_

"_Thank you ladies" _Wile said dismissing the girls.

"_Last but definitely not least, Calamity and Furball come on up"_ Wile announced.

...

_"Alright here go Calamity" _Furball said walking with Calamity.

"_Yeah time for our hard work to pay off"_ Calamity replied bring the droid along with him.

"_Alright here it is!" _Calamity announced, flicking the switch allowing the robot to reveal their dish.

"_Fascinating!" _Wile complemented wide eyed.

"_Whoa Calamity you're really outdone yourself!" _Furball cheered looking at their finished dish which now had an awesome Caramel design on it that looked like Furball and Calamity, and they were giving each other victorious handshakes.

"_So boys what do you call this" _Wile asked very curious on what this would be named.

_"It's called the…  
_

_"__The N.G.U. Banana CheeseCake" _Calamity cut in with a smile from Furball.

"_Really and what does that stand for?" _Wile asked.

"_Never Give Up" _Calamity answered.

"_Really?" _Wile said.

"_Yeah" _Furball continued.

"_You see, during this whole competition, there had been many obstacles in our way, and at times we even wanted to give up, but in the end though it all, we persevered and never gave up and that's how we have this awesome cheesecake"_ Furball finished feeling a new sense of accomplishment as he glanced over at Fifi.

_"Mmm...well put Furball and It looks like your team's perseverance paid off, well done...very well done boys" _Wile said dismissing these two.

Walking back to their positions In front of the class, Furball once again caught sight of Fifi's worried face.

He merely gave Fifi a light smile as he kept up with Calamity…

2 minutes later…

* * *

...

"_Attention everyone it is now time for me to announce the winner of the Scientific Bake Off!"_ Wile said with lots of excitement of the students.

"_These four teams have made some amazing dishes…some better than others" _Wile said with a sweatdrop.

"_But they all worked hard so give these teams some applause!"_

Suddenly the whole class burst with applause for the teams...

"_Good going guys!"_

_"I hope Buster and Babs win!"_

_"No way!, Plucky and Hampton are in shoe in for victory!"_

_"Pllllease, of course Fifi and Shirley are going to win!"_

_"NAA!, Furball and Calamity have got it in the bag!" _

Wile lifted his hand silencing the students.

"_After a careful consideration…I have decided that…"_ Wile spoke tensing up the candidates.

"_That…the winner's of this amazing bake off are…that will have a whole month homework-free in my class are!…_

* * *

...

"_FIFI LA FUME! and SHIRLEY McLOON! For their great soufflé!...Come on down!"_

There was great applause for the girls.

"_All right good going!"_

_"I told you they win!"_

_"Ha I knew it now pay up!"_

The two girls were speechless, they didn't know they should scream out in joy of winning or…

"_Good job Shirley!"_ Calamity said shaking her hand.

"_Uh…yeah like thanks Calamity" _Shirley hesitated walking towards Wile.

"_Yeah you two Fifi!" _Furball said with joy shaking Fifi's hand.

"_Uh…Oui listen Furball moi…"It's alright" _Furball cut in tugging Fifi forward, "_Now go up there and get your prize"_

"_Now ladies for winning you two win receive honorary ribbons symbolizing no homework for a month" _Wile said putting on the ribbons on the two hesitant girls.

"_Congrats!, is there any words you'd like to say?"_

Fifi and Shirley looked at the mass of students congratulating them but then Fifi turned to Furball who was smiling a wholehearted smile at her.

"_Wow after all moi has done he's still alright weeth zhis?"_

Fifi then looked over at Shirley and realized what they had to do.

"_We don't deserve zhis!" _Fifi yelled yanking the sticker strap ribbon off of her.

"_Zhey do!" _she said pointing to Furball and Calamity.

"_GASP!" _the class went, including Furball and Calamity.

"_Is this true?" _asked a confused Wile.

"_Like yeah" _Shirley continued, "_Like we kinda listened in on their strategy and copied it, and like if it wasn't for Calamity's help by giving me a hoverboard I wouldn't have been able to get all the materials I got for our soufflé"_

Shirley then smiled at a happy Calamity.

"_Oui and for moi" _Fifi said walking over to Furball.

"_My team wouldn't have made eet zhis far if not for Furball giving moi his cookie sheet, and also zhat moi had been so horrible to vous" _Fifi continue talking specifically to Furball.

"_I even had zhe nerve to leave vous unconscious!,_ Fifi spoke with tears forming in her eyes.

_"When moi should have called zhe nurse, so how could you ever forgive moi?_" she cried with tears flowing down her cheeks.

Furball saddened but proud, took Fifi's paws into his own making Fifi blush once again.

"_But Fifi I've already forgiven you"_ Furball said with a smile.

"_What?…but why?" _asked a puzzled Fifi.

"_You had the guts in the end to do the right thing and that was to tell the truth_" Furball spoke lifting Fifi's spirit.

"_And that definitely worth forgiving someone for" _Furball ended with a huge smile from Fifi.

"_Oh Furball!" _Fifi yelled hugging her favorite cat, "_Thank you!"_

Suddenly there was another great deal of applause.

"_That really gets you here doesn't it?" _Wile said to his apprentice with tears of his own forming.

"_Oh brother!" _Calamity thought embarrassed...

"_Your welcome Fifi" _Furball replied still hugging her...

"_and…" _Furball continued, "_I guess I really couldn't stay mad at you…I guess i like you too much to do that" _Furball ended with a chuckle.

Fifi felt truly touched by Furball's words as she nuzzled her head under Furball's chin…

"_Now if this isn't good sportsmanship I don't know what is" _Wile said coming up to the two teams.

"_These two have got me in such a grand mood I've decided to give the entire class no homework!" _

"_Woohoo!" _the whole class went in cheer…

"_For a week" _Wile cut in, instantly silencing the class which was staring at Wile, "_What?" _he asked.

"_if the principal found out that I gave my entire class no homework for a month I would be in big trouble"_ he answered...

**Suddenly...**

"_Cuckoo! Cuckoo! Cuckoo!" _sounded a familiar Gogo dodo from the clock who looked over at Furball and Fifi's happy faces.

"_Good job Furball old pal", _he thought with a smile before getting back to business.

"_2__nd__ period is over!, so get to your lockers to get ready for 3__rd__ period!" Cuckoo!"_

He yelled before disappearing in the clock.

"_Alright everyone!, good work today see you all tomorrow!" _Wile declared dismissing his class.

Just then Furball and Fifi realized that they were still in each other's arms as they quickly moved away from each other with a blush.

Everyone was leaving when...

"_Oh Furball…Fifi can you two come here?" _Wile said calling the two.

"_Sure" _Furball replied.

"_Oui" _Fifi agreed as the two turned to their friends, "_I'll see __you guys next class" _Fifi said waving to her friends.

"_Yeah see you there Feef!" _Babs said walking out of the class with Shirley, Plucky and Hampton.

"_Like we'll be waiting kay?"_

_"Oui bye Shirley" _Fifi said as she walked to Wile.

Furball also said goodbye to his friend.

"_Calamity" _Furball spoke as they had that victorious handshake, "_Thanks for all your help...you rule"_

_"No Furball…WE Rule" _Calamity corrected walking off, "_Later Furball" _he called out,

"_Later bro" _Furball thought walking to Wile.

"_Ah so glad of you two to join me" _Wile said seeing the two, "_I was just hoping if you two could help Buster finish up his "little" mess_ " he said pointing to Buster who was almost finished filling in his hole.

Giving Wile a nod, the two helped Buster finish up and before you knew it they were done.

"_Ahh… thank you two"_ Wile said.

"_Yeah thanks alot" _Buster said with gratitude.

"_No problem Buster"_ Furball answered.

"_Oui your welcome Buster" _Fifi agreed.

"_You are all dismissed" _Wile said before the 3 were out of the classroom….

* * *

...

The three were walking down the halls when...

"_I hope you guys don't mind" _Buster asked the two getting ready, "_But im going to go see If I can catch up to Babs" _he said before tunneling off.

"_Haha he never stops with that!" _Furball laughed seeing Buster start yet another tunnel.

"_…Furball?"_

Came that sweet voice with a French accent that Furball knew too well.

"_Yeah Fifi?" _he asked.

"_Now zhat zhis competition eez over..." _she asked wringing her paws.

"_Yeah?" _Furball asked.

"..._Moi and vous are no longer enemies right?" _she asked causing Furball to smile.

"_Of course not Fifi"_ he answered as Fifi let out a happy smile on her face.

"_Good"_ she said suddenly getting in front of Furball and running her paw up his chest.

"_Because I like vous too much to be your enemy anylonger" _she replied in a lovely tone sending shivers down Furball's spine.

"_Well!..._" Furball spoke in a nervous tone "_I…umm…" _

_"Zhere's your locker" _Fifi cut in pointing to his locker.

_"Oh r...righ..._"

"_See vous next class?" _she asked fluttering her eyes.

"_Uh ye..yeah" _Furball mumbled.

"_Bye" _she giggled walking off.

"_Bye" _Furball said a daze.

After all this, all Furball could say is…

* * *

"_Wow!...what a girl!"_

**A/N: Nice ending to this Bake Off if i do say so myself, heading off to 3rd Period!, see what happens in Magic Class in the Next Chapter!**

**Keep up the Many Reviews: Their awesome!**


	21. Destiny or Coincidence?

**A/N: Alright guys, since there are alot of episode references in this chap every time you see a () expect me to pop in and tell you the episode the characters are referring to. All references are found on YouTube. ****Enjoy!**

"_Furball?…Furball…Furball!" _shouted a voice into the cat's ear causing him to finally snap out of his daydream.

"_Wha?..." _he said looking at none other than good old Gogo.

"_Good of you to finally join us Furball" _he said walking over to Furball's locker, Furball followed after him.

"_So…who were you thinking about…oh let me guess...Fifi?" _the dodo said with a teasing tone making Furball sweat.

"_Oh come on Gogo" _Furball said smacking his head, "_Fifi isn't all I think about"_ he said causing Gogo to smirk.

"_Yeah... but she's all you ever _**_want _**_to think about"_ Gogo responded making Furball unintentionally blush.

"_Good point" _he whispered.

_"Huh__?" _Gogo asked.

"_Oh!...Nothing!" _Furball chuckled as they reached his locker.

Suddenly as Furball was looking though his locker a familiar sound came once again.

"_Blech!...Make way!...Blech!...Make way!, Dizzy is coming!" _

"_Oh not again!" _Furball said as he once again dived nearly getting ran over again.

Then Calamity once again ran by.

"_Calamity?" _Furball called out, "_History Homework!"_ he answered.

Furball had enough, "_This is getting old" _he said as he thought of a idea.

"_Hey Dizzy…Elmyra is coming!" _he yelled at the Tasmanian devil causing him to stop and freak out.

"_Elmyra!...oh not her!...me no want to be her dog again!" _Dizzy yelled dropping the papers and spinning in another direction and out of sight.

**(Tiny Toon Adventures ep The Wheel of Comedy. It's a cool episode...not for Dizzy though^^) **

"_Thanks Furball" _Calamity called out picking up his homework.

"_Anytime Calamity" _Furball called back seeing his friend walk away...

"_Welp Gogo" _Furball said closing his locker, "_Guess we should head to class" _

_"Yeah so…" G_ogo started,_ "Whatcha got next Furball?"_

"_Oh just magic class…nothing special" _Furball replied scratching his head.

"_All we really do is do are classic magic tricks that are so simple a child could do, so there's no magic really"_

_"Hmm magic class eh?" _Gogo asked curiously.

"_Yeah no big deal"_ Furball said heading off to his next class.

Gogo saw him go, "_Who knows Furball" _he started, "_Maybe today there will be some magic in the air" _he chuckled watching Furball till he was out of sight.

**1 minute later…**

* * *

...

"_Alright dearies, settle down" _Granny said trying to calm her noisy 3rd period magic class but was not succeeding.

"_Quiet!" _she yelled instantly quieting the class, "_Ahem" _she continued in her normal tone.

"_Alright class today to test the power of fortune, I will pick up numerous pieces of paper from this magic hat" _she said showing the class the classic black hat.

"_Each one of these little pieces contain a student's name and fortune that is unknown even to me"…_

**Over near the classic water tank...**

...**  
**

"_Hey... you guys hear that?" _Buster said to the group.

"_Yeah!" _Babs immediately responded, "_It's like getting a fortune cookie!"_

_"I hope I get rich quick!" _Plucky said with an scheming glare.

"_Like I hope you get a brain quick" _Shirley responded with a humph.

"_I hope I get even more cleaning supplies" _Hampton said with a smile…

"_What would vous wish for Furball?" _Fifi asked the blue cat.

Furball looked into Fifi's lovely eyes, "_I've already gotten my wish" _he thought noticing that Fifi was still waiting for a reply "_uh…I mean… a good home I guess" _he said with an embarrassed chuckle.

Fifi's face saddened as she remembered the sad fact that Furball was homeless.

Furball noticed her sad face, "_No-no, don't worry about it, it's no big deal Fifi" _Furball countered smiling at her.

Fifi saw right though him. It there was one thing Furball was bad at, it was lying.

"_Don't worry Furball"_ Fifi thought nodding at Furball, "_Moi weell make sure zat your wish comes true"…_

_...  
_

_"Patrick Doc?" _Granny continued picking out his piece and opening it, "_You will become a successful doctor" _

_"Alright!" _he cheered.

"_Jason Marb?...You will be a baseball"_

_"What!" _he said shocked, "_A baseball? that makes no sense!" _

"_Dude relax you're a marble" _Patrick pointed out.

"_Oh yeah" _Jason said looking at his little round-self, "_I guess that is a step up!...Nice!" _he said with a satisfied grin.

* * *

...

"_Babs bunny?" _Granny spoke coming over the group, "_You will one day travel to New York and become a star on "ThirteenSomething" _

_"Great!" _said an excited Babs, "_I love that show!" _

**(Tiny Toons ep Thirteen Something PT 1)**

"_Buster bunny?" _she said now looking at the blue bunny, "_You will one day embark on an epic journey to search for a mystical temple that will tell you the secret of life" _

_"Cool!" _said a excited Buster.

**(Tiny Toons ep Cinemaniacs- Last Episode out of 3)**

"_Plucky Duck?...you will one day with some allies go on a quest across the galaxy in a space ship looking for a special top-secret material..._

**_(Tiny Toons ep Cinemaniacs- Second Episode out of 3)_**

_"New Rocket fuel?" _Hampton asked wondering what the special material was.

"_A new miracle serum?" _Furball also asked wondering as well.

"_No...a new… toupee?" _Granny answered puzzled…

_"I knew it im going bald!" _Plucky yelled smacking his head.

"_Plucky you don't even have hair" _Buster replied shaking his head.

"_Or anything else for that matter" _Babs added.

"_Shirley Mcloon?... you will one day travel all over the country trying to escape from something" _

**_(Tiny Toons ep Never Too Late To Loon) _**

_"Escape?" _thought a puzzled Shirley, "_Like what would I escape from?"_

Suddenly as if on cue, Plucky popped up next to her.

"_Hey Shirley my parents are out of state this weekend…how bout you and me do some "catching up?"_ he spoke wriggling his eyebrows…

"_BAM!" _went Plucky to the ground by a irritated Shirley, "_Like did i I even have to ask?" _she said with a humph.

"_Hampton?...you will one day be tested on your bravery on having the mission to save a beautiful pig damsel in distress from a nasty pig villain"_

**(Tiny Toon Adventures - Buster & Babs go Hawaiian part1/3 )**

"_That's sound treacherous!" _Hampton said covering his eyes and trembling in fear but then he remembered the beautiful damsel.

"_But I'll try my best" _he said feeling a bit of courage surge though him.

Granny nodded proud of the little pig as she moved on.

"_Fifi La Fume?" _Granny asked the purple skunk.

"_Oui?" _she answered looking up at Granny.

"_Your True love is out there somewhere and closer than you might think" _Granny said to a smiling Fifi as she watched Furball who was laughing at Marble boy who was trying to become a baseball.

"_Merci Granny" _Fifi said to Granny.

"_Your welcome deary" _Granny replied also looking over to Furball.

"_Furball?" _Granny announced getting Furball's attention as he walked back to the group.

"_Yes Granny?" _he said with curiosity.

"_Let's see here",_ Granny said reading Furball's piece.

"_Your true L…is?"_ Granny said with a stutter.

"_What Granny?" _Furball asked not getting the fortune.

"_Well um…oh! Your true…task for today is to choose your partner for magic class next week" _

"_Oh alright_" Furball said looking around the class, "_I choose…"_

_"Wait deary" _Granny cut in "_Lets use the Universal Wegee Spirit Board" _she spoke showing Furball the board.

**(The Wegee Spirit Board can be seen in Tiny Toons ep The Horror of Slumber Party Mountain)**

"_O…kay" _said a confused Furball wondering why they would need it.

"_Alright you know how it goes, just let the board do the guiding for you"_

_ "Got it" _Furball said looking at the board.

There were various faces of many different toons that enrolled at this school, some Furball didn't even know.

He then caught sight of Fifi's image and started to smile but quickly shook his head.

"_What are the chances of that happening?" _he thought.

Just as he said that it seemed that Fifi's image let off a sparkle.

Furball caught sight of that as his eyebrows widened, "_Who knows"_ he chucked as he started.

"_Ergh!" _he grunted as he didn't bulge the board.

"_Remember deary let it guide you" _Granny advised.

"_Right" _Furball responded closing his eyes.

"_Alright focus" _he thought feeling the knob move…"_Yes!" _he cheered but then it suddenly came to a stop.

Furball opened his eyes with gulp.

**_"__F"_ **Granny said as Furball nervously continued.

"_Okay no sweat there a billion toons here whose names start with F" _he thought stopping again.

**_"I" _**Granny said as Furball resumed.

"_Okay…Okay no need to get spooked" _he thought stopping once again.

**_"F" _**Granny announced as Furball kept going.

"_Okay now it's time to get a little worried" _Furball said shutting his eyes.

The board stopped once again, "_It couldn't be" _he thought opening his eyes with a gasp.

**"_I" _**_G_ranny announced.

"_No way!" _Furball thought, "_What were the chances of this happening?" _but then his mind thought of a new excuse.

"_Well im sure there could__ always __be another Fifi...right?" _he thought, "_Whoa!" _

He started to feel the board move some more.

"_Oh dear" _Granny said, "_It's still going!"_

_"...__**L…A…F…U…M…E!**" _the class finished off as knob ended up on Fifi's image.

Furball fell on his back, "_That's impossible!" _he thought, "_Is there really such a thing as magic?"_

Granny was just as surprised as Furball but regained her senses, "_So it is decided…Furball's "L"…I mean assistant will be Fifi La Fume!" _

The class cheered as Furball sat up looking at Fifi who was smiling at him, "_Maybe there is such a thing" _he thought smiling back.

Suddenly...

* * *

...

"_Cuckoo! Cuckoo! Cuckoo!" _sounded a recognizable Gogo dodo who popped out from the clock and looked over at Furball and Fifi smiling at one another.

"_Looks like there was some magic in the air" _he thought with a smile before getting back to business.

"_3__rd__ period is over!, so get to your lockers to get ready for 4__th__ period!" Cuckoo!"_ he ended going back into the clock.

"_Oh dear kids, it looks like we're out of time so we'll pick up next week… dismissed" _Granny said as the class left.

The crew were last to leave.

"_Looks like you're my assistant next week Fifi" _Furball said with a chuckle.

"_Oui mon ami" _she answered with a cheer, "_And moi cannot wait" _

Furball happy to hear that could only respond with…"_Me neither"_ as they left out the door...

...

Granny saw them leave, "_Oh my" _she said dropping Furball's fortune on the floor.

It actually read: Furball's True **Love **is- (Use Wegee board for answer)

Granny covered her mouth and let out a big gasp as she answered Furball's fortune…

* * *

...

"..._Fifi La Fume" _

**A/N: Hoped you guys enjoyed this magical chapter, Sorry if you guys were expecting some actual magic tricks as i really just wanted to use this period as a warm-up to help gear up for next period...P.E.! Oh yeah! See what happens to Furball and Company Next Chapter!  
****Review! **


	22. Against Perfecto Prep Part 1

**A/N: Into the Gym! ^^**

"_HaHaHa!" _laughed an overjoyed Sylvester who was chatting with his pupil Furball, who was gladly at the moment wearing his trustee windshield wiper goggles to shield himself from his mentor's sloppy but famous lisp.

"_Yes that Sweetie can be a handful can't she?, I know Tweety was"_ Sylvester spoke splashing a whole puddle of spit onto the blue cat's goggles.

Furball merely nodded waiting for his view to clear up.

"_So Furball my lad"_ Sylvester continued putting his hand on Furball's shoulder, "_Have you ever caught that mouse yet?, what was his name?… Lil Sneezer?"_

_"Uh…Yeah!, You bet" _Furball replied scratching his head.

"_I was so close last time, I could almost…taste him" _Furball said pausing abit as he remembered that he did in fact eat the delicious little mouse but it his victory didn't really go as planned.

**A/N: If your interested in our blue cat's little adventure with Lil Sneezer the episode on YouTube is Called ****Tiny Toons ep Lil Sneezer**

"_Next time he's mine" _Furball said with a little chuckle.

"_Haha! that's my boy!"_ said a pleased Sylvester as he gave Furball a good pat of the back.

"_Just save a piece for me okay?" _he added with a chuckle.

_"...I'll think about it" _Furball said in a serious tone looking away from Sylvester causing him to worry.

Furball caught his look as he started snickering, "_Just kidding!" _he laughed.

"_Aww!…A chip off the old block!" _Sylvester said laughing along with him….

**Over near the middle of the gym...**

* * *

...

"_Would you look at those two?"_ Buster said as he and the group saw Furball still laughing with his mentor.

They were already dressed out in their P.E. Uniforms and were waiting for Furball.

"_Aww! isn't that so sweet?" _Babs added.

"_Yes a very happy moment indeed, wouldn't you say Plucky?" _Hampton asked his best friend.

"_Sure" _the mallard replied "_if you like that mushy stuff"_

_"Like im getting a very nice aura from the two" _Shirley said feeling their auras.

Fifi hadn't said a word since as she was too focused on those two.

She felt a tear of joy run down her face, to see Furball so happy despite being homeless was very touching to her.

"_Moi eez so happy zat Furball has a mentor like Sylvester zat cherishes heem so much like a son…almost like a…."Gasp!" _

Fifi gasped as the thought dawned over her, "_Moiseur Sylvester!" _she thought covering her mouth.

**Back near the entrance...**

* * *

...

"_Now go get dressed up my star pupil"_ Sylvester chuckled tugging the blue cat along.

_"Alright" _Furball chuckled walking off to the locker room.

...

"_60…61…62…63…Alright 64" _Furball replied opening his gym locker.

"_Acme Loo" _Furball thought admiring his gym uniform which was nice sky blue t-shirt with the school crest "A" in the center.

"_Though we had our share of losses, we always pull though in the end" _he thought remembering their Football game last week and how their clever team plan worked with the help of Plucky.

"**A/N" To see the actual football game it is the Tiny Toons ep The Acme Bowl Part 1- it's a great episode!**

"_Perfecto…" _Furball said putting his uniform on with style, "_No matter what tricks you guys pull, we'll always take you down!" _he finished proudly showing off the school crest.

"_Welp better not keep everybody waiting" _Furball thought before walking though the hall in the locker room that led to the gym….

* * *

...

"_Oh…We're tiny…We're toony…We're all a little…_

_"RODERICK?"_ Furball yelled out from the locker room door seeing Roderick and the other Perfecto's having a stand off with Buster and the others.

"_Sylvester what's going on?" _Furball asked running up to his mentor.

"_Ahh!… there you are Furball my lad, what a big surprise huh?"_ he spoke spraying some more spit on the blue cat.

"_Yeah but what are they doing here?" _Furball asked wiping his face.

"_Oh I called them over for a Nice game of volleyball" _Sylvester answered as Furball looked over at the Perfecto's...

There was Roderick Rat, Rhubella Rat, Danforth Mallard, Margot Mallard, Giselle Horse, and one of those big buff players that don't really talk or have a name.

Furball accidentally let out a nervous gulp looking at the angry players who were probably still mad from the football game.

"..._This won't be a problem will it my boy?" _Sylvester asked once again putting his paw on Furball's shoulder.

Feeling his mentor's faith in him and his team's abilities sink in, Furball could only respond with...

"_Let' do this!"_

_"Ah that's the spirit!" _Sylvester yelled out getting everyone attention.

"_Alright attention everyone!"..."Today's Volleyball game will be the Acme Toonsters! Vs. Perfecto Prep!, The first team who scores 16 wins! ...so without further ado, each team prepare yourselves, the home team will serve first!" _

Everyone was getting ready to start.

"_Hey you guys" _Hampton called out causing everyone look at him, "_If you guys don't mind, I'll sit out first"_

_"Are you sure Hampton?" _Buster asked the pig...

"..._Yeah that right!...run away little pig!" _a nasty voice called out, it was Roderick.

"_Hey!... you can't talk to my pal like that!"_ Plucky responded.

"_Aww look at this"_ Rhubella said walking up next to Roderick, "_The little duck here is trying to protect his pig friend!"_

_"Like watch it you!"_ Shirley threatened.

"_Or what?" _a new voice called out it was Margot, "_You'll read her fortune?" _she joked.

"_Alright let me at them!"_ Babs yelled out but Buster held her back.

"_Oh! Do look at this!"_ Danforth called out walking up to the tensed group, "_I do think we're made the little pink bunny mad" _he joked causing Buster to tense up.

"_That's it!" _he yelled out getting ready to brawl.

"…_Come On Guys!" _Furball hollered out in a laid-back tone to his teammates with Fifi beside him as they walked up to the group.

"_Let's settle things with these jerks on the court!"_

_"Oui" _Fifi added agreeing with him, "_We should do zhis zhe how you say...right way"_

Their words seemed to work as the rest of the crew were starting to calm down.

As Furball was passing by Roderick, the rat couldn't help but sneer.

"_Your team doesn't stand a chance!" _he teased.

"_We'll see about that!" _Furball replied shooting Roderick a determined grin causing the rat to gulp.

"_Roderick! Was that a gulp?"_ Rhubella angrily asked causing Roderick to snap out it.

"_What?... I was just clearing my throat!" _he snapped back.

* * *

...

"_Alright Everyone!" _Sylvester called out, "_I'll now announce the 6 positions in this exciting volleyball game!"… _

_"Starting with Acme Loo's ladies, in Center Front…Babs Bunny!" _

Suddenly there was a huge wave of applause from the huge crowd of spectators as the pink bunny hopped to her position.

_"When did all these guys get here?" _asked a surprised Furball looking at the mass of toons to a even more stunned Buster.

"_Beats me" _the blue bunny responded.

"_Now for our Left Forward…Fifi La Fume_!"

As expected, there was even more applause as the purple skunk skipped cheerfully to her position.

Furball couldn't help but applaud for her as well.

Fifi caught sight of Furball's action as she gave Furball a sly wink causing him to once again unintentionally blush.

"_Now for our Right Forward…Shirley McLoon!" _

Sylvester announced with more applause from the crowd as she levitated to her spot.

"_What a loon I am...ohhh what a loon I am" _Shirley meditated reaching her spot.

"_Now for Acme Loo's boys covering the left rear…Buster Bunny!" _

Sylvester announced letting even more applause out of the viewers as the blue bunny walked to his position munching on a carrot.

"_Alright now for our Rear Center…Plucky Duck!"_

_"Thank you!, Thank you!" _Plucky shouted sporting a egotistical pose.

It was suddenly silent in the stands.

"_Everyone's a critic" _Plucky moped walking to his position.

"_Go Plucky!" _yelled out a too familiar voice to Plucky.

"_Oh brother!" _he thought smacking his head realizing that was once again his only fan: Lil Sneezer.

"…_And now... Serving first for the Acme Toonsters on the right rear…My trainee!… …My apprentice!..._

Sylvester shouted jumping onto the bleachers...

_… My main man!"_ he continued slobbering all over the audience…

_"We Get It!" _the crowd shouted back at the Looney Tune as they wiped off his slobber.

"_Oh" _said an embarrassed Sylvester.

"…_Furrrrrball!" _

Sylvester shouted out falling off the bleachers onto the floor, earning the biggest applause yet from the crowds as the blue cat walked over to his position.

_"He didn't have to overdo it" _Furball thought with a chuckle as he got to his spot.

"_Alright guys let's give it our all!" _Furball spoke clenching his fist.

"_Right!" _his team shouted back.

* * *

...

"_Now everyone"_ Sylvester said to both teams now all set to play.

"_You know how to game works: Each team member starts at a position and every time a team scores the other team's members must rotate to the next position in a clock wise position."_

"_Also: The winning score is 16 and we are playing by two points each, there's no limit to the amount of hits a team can give and plus to make things interesting, we'll play by the "make it-take it" rule" _

_"Make eet-take eet?" _Fifi asked with a puzzled look.

"_Yes Fifi, make it-take it"_ Sylvester continued.

_" If a team scores, that same team gets to serve the ball next round, so basically if a team keeps scoring, the team keeps serving, now have you guys got it?"_ Sylvester asked.

"_Got it!"_ the players called out.

"_It's your move Furball" _Sylvester said throwing him the ball.

Furball caught it as his competitive side started to show again, "_Ready guys?" _Furball asked looking at his awesome team.

"_Ready!" _the called back.

"_Good!" _Furball yelled throwing the ball up into the air...

"…_Perfecto!…" _Furball called out to his rivals jumping into the air...

"_…Get Ready! Because Here…We…COME!" _Furball yelled as he spike-served the ball to the Perfecto's signaling the start of the game.

* * *

...

"_Look alive everyone!" _Roderick called out as the ball came Rubella's way in.

"_Ha!" _she yelled as she easily returned it coming Babs's way.

"_Take this Rubella!" _Babs yelled as she jumped in the air and ear-spiked the ball returning it back towards rubella.

"_Oh so you want one on one huh?" _she thought getting ready to return it when a huge hand came in the way and caught the ball.

Before she knew it the big buff perfecto was ripping the ball up in pieces!

"_Hey you big brute!" _Rubella shouted annoyed, "_That was mine!"_

The buff player only muffled a sorry sounding groan as it kept destroying the ball.

"_Caught! and…Destroyed ball!… Automatic point for the Toonsters!" _Sylvester announced with a big uproar of cheers from the audience and the Toonsters as well.

"_Hey can we get another ball here?" _Sylvester lisped to the ball boy.

"_Meep-Meep!" _sounded a too familiar voice to Furball.

"_No way!" _he thought as he saw a fast figure come a hand Furball a new ball.

"_Haha! Lil Beeper!"_ the blue cat laughed, delighted to see a good friend after a long while, "_I knew those Hall Monitors couldn't catch you!" _

Lil Beeper couldn't help but show off a proud smirk and let out a beep as if saying, "_Well of course!, im not The Road Runner's apprentice for nothing!" _

Furball actually kind of understanding could only reply with "_You got that right!" _he laughed.

Lil Beeper was speechless, "_Did he actually understand me?" _he thought before realizing he should go now, "_Meep-Meep!" _he beeped before dashing out of sight.

"_See you later as well" _Furball said getting back to business.

...

"_Alright here we go!" _Furball yelled out as he served once again.

This time the ball was coming towards Margot.

"_I've got it!" _she yelled jumping in the air and spiking it towards Shirley.

"_Like this one's mine!" _she called out flying quickly up into the air and spiking right back at Margot.

Having no time to recover from her last shot the ball zoomed right past Margot and to the floor.

"_Darn it!" _she yelled.

Shirley slowly floated back down to the floor with a satisfied "_humph!_"

"_Like that will teach you for flirting with plucky!" _she thought while her teammates were showering her with cheers.

"_Amazing!" _Sylvester announced "_The Toonsters score again giving them 4 while Perfecto still has zip!"_ he finished with another uproar of applause from the audience.

...

Soon after the applause Furball had served again, this time to Danforth.

"_I do say I've got this one" _he yelled spiking the ball over to Buster.

"_Plucky heads up!" _Buster yelled as he hit the ball making it up in the air for plucky to return, "_It's mine!" _Plucky yelled spiking the ball back towards Danforth.

He was ready though, "_Alright" _he thought with a sinister grin towards plucky, "_I'll make you pay for trying to hit on my girlfriend" _he said about to spike the ball.

Suddenly once again, that same huge hand came out of nowhere and caught the ball and started destroying it.

Danforth was furious, "_You big Buffoon!" _he yelled, the buff player once again let out a apologizing groan as it kept destroying the ball.

Sylvester was amazed, "_Call it lucky folks but The Toonsters Score again bringing their score to 6 with Perfecto still at nadda nadda nothing!"_ he ended with some more cheers from the spectators.

...

After a new ball was given and everyone had settled down, Furball served again this time to Giselle.

He was angry, "_No way im letting them score anymore!"_ the horse thought using his hooves as iron fist giving the ball a powerful spike towards Shirley.

"_Like over to you Babs!" _Shirley called out hitting the ball towards Babs.

Seeing that the ball was still to strong to return she hit towards Furball.

"_Coming at you Furball!" _Babs yelled spiking it over to him.

Seeing the ball was even still too powerful to return Furball also passed the ball.

"_Finish it off Fifi!" _Furball yelled hitting it towards Fifi.

"_Oui!" _Fifi yelled jumping in the air to finish the return, but unexpectedly the buff player jumped up in the air to get the ball as well.

Fifi gasped as the player tried to snatch the ball but using her amazing flexibility, she was able to at the last second do a 360-turn using her tail as a bat, slamming the ball away from the buff player and to the ground.

"_Unbelievable!" _said a amazed Sylvester almost falling out of his seat, "_The Toonsters score once again earning them a 8 score total while Perfecto still has plain old 0!"_

The cheers kept on growing, the fans were really loving the Toonsters performance.

"_Great Job Fifi!" _Furball said giving Fifi a hot-five, making her giggle.

"_Oui!...I was how you say smoking out zhere non?" _she asked.

"_Smoking?…You were __**Hot!" **_Furball complemented making Fifi sort of blush as she smiled at Furball.

"_Thank you Furball" _she said with a soft tone.

Furball kind-of realizing what he just said to her let out a embarrassed chuckle.

_"Yeah..." _he spoke as they left back to their spots.

...

And like the last 4 times, Furball once again served this time to the bluff player who then hit the ball towards Buster.

Seeing it coming Buster did a granny hit returning the ball high over the net once again towards the buff player who had to back up to return it.

"_Yes!" _Roderick thought watching the player, "_Looks like he's finally being useful!"_

Just as the player was about to serve it back…

"_Ahhhhhh!" _he said falling down though a long tunnel.

Buster seeing this took out a carrot and started munching on it.

"_Ehh...Wonder where that tunnel came from?" _he said in a sarcastic tone. Everyone caught on to it as they cheered for Buster.

"_This is truly a beat down folks!"_ Sylvester said falling from his seat.

"_The Toonsters score yet again boosting their score to 10 while well you know about what's their name's score!" _Sylvester laughed as the whole gym went up in cheers.

"_I do say should we get him out?" _Danforth asked Roderick as he shook his head.

"_No!…leave him! maybe now we can start coming back!" _he replied.

...

"_Alright Furball..." _Sylvester said over the intercom while lil beeper handed him another ball, "_It's once again your serve"_

_"Alright…Roderick!" _Furball yelled pointing at the rat, "_Im coming for you!" _he yelled spike-serving the ball towards an furious Roderick.

"_I won't be made fun of!" _He yelled about to return the ball.

**Suddenly...**

"_Rumble!, Rumble!'_

_"What's going on!" _Roderick yelled feeling the ground shake, suddenly the buff player popped out from the earth and once again grabbed the ball and starting destroying it!

Roderick had enough as he turned red with anger.

"_That's it you idiot!" _he yelled to the player, "_Hit the bench NOW!" _he hissed as the sorry player walked away.

"_Call it a miracle folks!" _Sylvester said to the audience.

"_But the Toonsters have once again scored boosting their total to an impressive 12 points while well… you know the deal" _Sylvester ended with a chuckle.

Cheers sounded everywhere as the audience was very delighted with the Toonsters and their Success.

"_Man we are doing great!" _Furball cheered as his team formed a circle.

"_Oui!" _Fifi cheered bouncing up and down, "_Moi eez so happy!"_

_"Those Guys don't stand a chance against us!" _Plucky arrogantly cheered.

Buster however wasn't so sure, "_Knowing Perfecto…Their not out just yet"… _he thought.

"_Darn it!" _Rubella angrily shouted, "_We're being made fun of!…Those Toonsters got really Good!"_

Roderick hearing that couldn't help but smirk, "_Oh Yeah?, well then… we'll just have to get really Bad!" _he said showing Rubella his secret weapon.

Rubella's angry face immediately turned to sinister joy as she started to do the famous maniacal laugh.

Roderick got in on it too as the rest his team saw his game-winning device.

While laughing he caught sight of Furball and his cheerful face, "_Furball…" _Roderick started in an ominous tone.

"_You won't know what's coming till its too late!...HaHaHa!" _he said laughing with his whole team maniacally.

* * *

...

Furball and the other Toonsters soon caught sight of the Perfecto's and their evil laughter as well as they turned to face them.

"_Aww Man…"_ said a tensed Furball seeing Roderick's face, "_Something in my gut is telling me that this game… is just getting started!"_

**A/N: Man! This game almost looks too easy huh?, Well lets not get cocky just yet! By the sound of the Perfectos, Furball is definitely right this game is just getting started! See who truly wins this intense Volleyball game next chapter!**

** Reviews are always welcome=)**


	23. Against Perfecto Prep Part 2

**5 minutes later….**

**(The Toonsters and the Perfecto's have just finished their half-time break)**

"_Attention Toons and Toonettes!" _Sylvester announced from his announcer seat.

"_Half-Time is now over but lets give one more round of applause for the half-time band…The Rubber-Band Band!"_

Another round of applause could be heard as the famous rubber group left the Gym.

"_Now put your hands together for our star team!...The Acme Toonsters!" _

Tons of applause could be heard as the Toonsters made their way back to their positions.

"_And now…" _Sylvester said in a bored tone, "_Here is… you-know Perfecto Prep" _

Perfecto Prep made their way back to their spots in total silence as no one cheered for them.

"_Wow they've got it even worse than me" _Plucky said to Furball who merely shrugged at the duck.

* * *

...

"_Alright everyone!" _Sylvester called out now walking up to the two teams, "_Half-time has ended so let's continue our game"_

"_When we left off, the Toonsters had a 12 point total while Perfecto has a 0 point total, the Toonsters need another 4 points to win while Perfecto…" _

_"Well lets just say you've got a lot of work to do" _Sylvester said pointing to the team.

"_And on another note…" _Sylvester continued, "_It's seems that you are one player short meaning that the Toonsters have an advantage in players"_

_"We accept those terms" _Roderick responded, "_Soon there won't be any players left!" _he thought with a sinister look.

"_Man how desperate can you get!" _Plucky foolishly joked.

Roderick noticed that as his eyes narrowed at Plucky, "_He's first" _he thought with a grin.

"_Listen Up Everyone!" _Sylvester called out to the audience, "_It seems that the Perfectos will go though with their one player short disadvantage, so if there if there are no further questions let's resume the game!" _Sylvester finished with plenty of cheers from the fans.

"_Go for it Furball" _Sylvester said handing his trainee a new ball.

"_Thanks" _Furball said taking it from him.

"_Perfecto!" _Furball yelled throwing the ball up in the air, "_Let's finish this!" _he shouted spike-serving the ball to the Perfectos.

"_Oh we shall!" _thought an devious Roderick as he prepared himself.

* * *

...

The ball was now heading over back to Rubella, "_Looks like we're going to finish our little one on one game now" _Babs thought getting ready for Rubella's return.

"_Ha!" _Rubella yelled out hitting the ball towards… Roderick who was on the right rear..

Babs was confused, "_Why would she do that?" _she thought as the ball came towards Roderick.

"_She's probably too scared to face us!" _Plucky arrogantly laughed.

Rubella heard that as she started turning red with anger.

"_You mine duck!" _Roderick yelled out spiking the ball towards Plucky.

"_What the!" _Furball thought as ball rushed towards Plucky in such a speed you could see the air it cut though.

"_Ahh!" _Babs screamed as the ball blasted right past her repelling her back a few inches.

"_Plucky get out of there!" _Buster warned as the ball came right towards him.

"_Mother!" _Plucky thought immobilized as it was too late...

**"**_**BAM!"**_

"_PLUCKY!" _his team shouted out as the green duck went soaring in the air till he crashed into the ground next to the bleachers.

"_Plucky!" _Shirley cried as she and the other Toonsters ran towards him.

"_I don't believe this folks!" _said a shocked Sylvester, "_But it seems that Perfecto Prep has finally scored giving them 2 while the Toonsters have 12"_

_"Yeah!" _the Perfecto's cheered finally having some points.

Everyone else however was speechless paying no mind to the Perfecto's, only to the Toonsters and their situation.

"_Plucky!" _Shirley cried out as she was on the ground with him while the rest of the Toonsters surrounded them.

"_Im… sorry Shirl" _Plucky spoke feeling her hand, "_I didn't mean to make you cry"_

_"Plucky can you move?"_ Buster asked looking at the duck.

Plucky tried to move but to no use, "_Naa my body is totally frozen from the impact…_

_"It feels like I was ran over by a train and trust me i know how that feels!…_

_"Hampton..."_ the duck called out to his best friend who also there watching.

"_Yes Plucky?" _he answered holding his friend's hand.

"_You'll have to… fill in for me"_

_"Plucky..." _Hampton spoke with tears forming.

Plucky saw them as he chuckled, "_Come on hammy…you'll have to be strong"_ the green mallard said giving his friend a good pat on the back.

Hampton wiped away his tears as he nodded at his friend, "_You bet Plucky!... Rest easy cause I'll take over for you!" _he answered as medical guards came with a stretcher to take Plucky to the clinic.

"_Good"_ he replied as he was lifted onto the stretcher. .

"_Plucky…" _Furball spoke clenching his fist, "_We'll beat them"_

"_I know"_ the duck replied now looking to Shirley, "_Don't worry Shirl…I'll be back" _

Shirley nodded as she smiled, "_Good like hurry back kay?"_

"_Kay"_ Plucky replied as Shirley gave him a kiss on the forehead.

Then he was carried away to the clinic.

Furball couldn't help but applaud for him as he left, soon his whole team started clapping with him, and before you knew it the audience joined in as well, clapping and cheering for the duck.

"_Get better Plucky!" _cheered Lil Sneezer from the stands.

"_So this is what applause feels like" _Plucky thought hearing all the cheers and applause from everyone.

"_Feels nice"_ he thought with a smile before he was out of the Gymnasium.

...

After Plucky had left, the Toonsters had a time-out.

"_Man where did Roderick get all that power?" _Furball had asked his teammates.

"_Beginners luck?" _asked a native Hampton.

"_Maybe he's taken ze how you say...steroids?" _Fifi asked.

"_No that can't be it"_ Buster asked looking at Roderick.

"_Yeah like we would see some muscle if like that was the case"_

_"Yeah but either way we all know that they are up to something"_ Babs said.

"_Maybe they are using some kind of arm device?" _Furball asked.

"_If they were we would see it...wouldn't we?" _Buster asked looking at Roderick's arm that had no apparent device strapped to it…

**Meanwhile over at the Perfectos...**

* * *

**...  
**

"_Cool it Roderick!" _yelled an angry Rubella, "_We want to defeat them not put them in the hospital!"_

_"My bad!" _Roderick replied, "_I guess I don't know my own strength" _he chuckled.

"_Oh give it up" _Rubella said, "_We all know it's the device that's doing all the work"_

_"Yeah but they don't!"_ Roderick said with a devious grin.

"_Ring-Ring!"_

"_Alright everyone…time out is now over so players back to the court!"_ Sylvester announced with cheers from the audience as the game continued.

"_Since Perfecto has scored it's finally their turn to serve with Roderick serving first_" he continued as he handled Roderick a ball.

"_Now Acme Loo!" _Roderick shouted to his rivals as he jumped into the air, "_Coward in might before Perfecto's power!" _he yelled spike-serving the ball towards Babs.

The ball came at too much intensity towards the pink rabbit … "Bam!"

"_AHH!" _she screamed as she was knocked back.

"_Babs!"_ Buster yelled as he ran towards her, "_Babs are you alright!" _Buster desperately asked.

"_Yeah… never better" _she weakly said as she stood back up.

"_Ball!" _Roderick yelled out as Lil Beeper came around with another ball.

"_Now suffer Toonsters!" _Roderick yelled out beginning his barrage of serves this time to Shirley.

"_Ahh!" _she screamed also getting hit hard.

Furball could only watch in pure terror as his teammates were stuck one by one.

"_Ahh!"...Shirley!"_

_"Oww!"…Hampton!"_

_"Noo!" ...Buster!" _

Furball yelled out as nearly all of his teammates were hit.

Furball then looked up into the air to see something he wished he didn't, a ball…a volleyball was coming towards him! at a intense force.

Totally paralyzed, all Furball could do is use his hands to shield his body as the ball impacted.

_"Ergh!" _Furball yelled being knocked back from the force but still standing.

He then saw Babs try to run to her fallen teammates but give in collapsing from her injuries which caused him to feel weak as well.

"_That's it!...It's over!"_ Furball grunted as he collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

**A/N: Oh no this isn't good!... is this as far as the Toonsters go?...have the Perfectos won? Find out in the next Chapter. Review!**


	24. The Outcome Between Acme and Perfecto

**A/N: Alright! let's see the outcome of this showdown between the Toonsters and the Perfectos!**

"_HaHaHaHa!" _the Perfectos laughed seeing nearly all of the Toonsters on the ground.

"_This is slaughter!"_ Sylvester announced falling out of his seat, "_Perfecto Prep's insane comeback has gotten them tied up with the Toonsters…Oh no!"_ he yelled.

"_Furball my lad, how will you get out of this one?" _he thought with worry.

The Perfectos were still laughing when a voice interrupted them…

...

_"Do you brutes zhink vous have won!"_ an angry voice with a french accent called out silencing them, It was Fifi.

Roderick then looked over to her, "_Oh it looks like I've missed one" _he chuckled.

_"As long as Moi… non... as long as Acme Looniversity still stands…vous Perfectos weell never win!"_

_"Really?" _Roderick yelled spike-serving the ball towards Fifi, "_Lets See!". _

Fifi prepared herself as the ball came rushing towards her, "_Focus…Focus…Focus!" _she thought as her huge tail was being surrounded by musk clouds.

Fifi then jumped into the air to face the ball.

"_What's this!" _Sylvester yelled out to the fans, "_It seems that Fifi is going to face the serve head-on using her own power!"_

_"I won't let vous push us around!" _Fifi yelled as her tail collided with the ball.

* * *

"_Ahhh!"_

"_Fifi!" _Furball shouted opening his eyes.

"_Hmm impressive" _Roderick thought seeing the ball come back towards him, "_S__he actually returned my serve" _he thought with a grin and then he jumped into the air.

"_But that doesn't mean a victory for you!"_ he yelled about to return it but then...

"_Ugh!"_ Roderick yelled out completely missing the ball as it landed on the ground, "_What's that smell?" _he said landing on the floor fanning his face.

"_Roderick look!" _Rubella shouted pointing to the ball.

Roderick turned to it, _"No Way_!" he thought.

The ball that Fifi returned had her musk clouds around it forming a protective barrier.

"_Incredible folks!" _Sylvester yelled falling out of his seat once again.

"_It seems that Fifi has used her own musk to make the ball impossible for the Perfectos to return, bringing the Toonsters to 14… good Job Fifi!"_ Sylvester broadcasted as the audience greatly cheered for Fifi's amazing performance.

The injured Toonsters were also cheering for Fifi who was still airborne except for Furball who was silently watching her.

Fifi seeing the Perfecto's angry faces couldn't help but smile but was at her limit, "_Furball"_ she thought closing her eyes.

"_Zhe rest eez up… to vous" _she whispered now silently falling from her altitude.

Furball's eyes widened as he watched her drop.

"_Noo!" _he yelled focusing his eyes that went feral once again giving him immense energy, making him spring to his feet.

_"Fifi!" _he yelled as he caught her before she hit the floor, relieving him and his mysterious power.

"_Aww!" _Roderick teased, "_Did I hurt the little skunk?" _he said in a sarcastic tone as he and the other Perfectos laughed.+

"_GRRR!" _Furball growled turning his angry glare to the Perfectos, instantly shutting them up.

Furball was trembling seeing Fifi injured like this, it was bad enough of them hurting Fifi but to actually still make fun of her was where Furball drew the line.

He was about to let loose his feral side on the Perfectos when...

* * *

"…_Furball" _

Whispered a nearly unconscious Fifi resting in Furball's arms.

Furball immediately snapped out of it as he looked at Fifi. He nodded his head as he carried her over to the benches in a bridal-style.

"_I must stay calm…for Fifi's sake"_ he thought cooling down.

"_That's my apprentice" _said a proud Sylvester from his seat.

"_Everyone let's give a round of applause for Furball!" _Sylvester announced as the audience applauded for Furball and his noble deed.

"_Will she be okay?" _asked a worried Furball to Miss Katrina who was conveniently sitting at the benches.

Fifi was lying on the benches as the nurse took her pulse.

"_She'll be fine dear, she's not unconscious, she's just taking a well-earned nap" _she answered relieving Furball who looked over to Fifi's sleeping form and smiled.

"_Rest up…Let me handle the rest"_ he said before heading back to the team who had all partly recovered from their injuries…..

Meanwhile…

* * *

...

"_Ugh! could someone get this out of here already!" _Roderick yelled out as the ball surrounded by musk was still next to him on the court stinking up his area.

"_Beep-Beep" _came Lil Beeper with a mask holding a disposable bag.

As Lil beeper was trying to get the ball inside it…

"_Beep!" _he yelled out with a smirk as the ball "_accidentally_" slipped from his grasp landing right in Roderick's hands.

"_Yuck you idiot!, disgusting!"_ he shouted furiously fanning his face trying to get fresh air when…

"_Roderick!" _Rubella cried out pointing to his arm which was starting to spark.

"_No!" _Roderick cried out as his arm started short-circuiting due to too much exposure to the gassy fumes till something new appeared.

Babs caught sight of it, "_Buster look!" _she yelled pointing to Roderick,

"_I knew they were cheating!, they were just hiding it the whole time!" _Buster said seeing the rat's arm which stopped malfunctioning only to show a metallic amour wrapped around it.

"_Furball!" _Buster yelled out to the blue cat who saw it with a gasp.

Sylvester also saw it and was mad, "_Once a Perfecto…always a Perfecto" _he thought before announcing.

"_Illegal device!...Automatic disqualifica…_

_"Wait!" _Furball yelled to his mentor surprising him.

"_But Furball"_ he said looking to his determined trainee and the other Toonsters.

"_It's alright let us handle this, too many have already been hurt by them, they started this but we're going to finish it!" _he said walking to his recovered teammates with a new ball.

* * *

...

"_Oh no!" _Babs said to Buster, Shirley, and Hampton as she looked over to Fifi still asleep.

"_Fifi was next to serve so who will take her place?..._

_"Leave that to me" _Furball called out walking up to them.

"_Are you sure Furball?" _Hampton asked.

"_You bet, we have a score to settle with them" _Furball said walking to his post.

"_Haha!" _Roderick laughed, "_How foolish of you Toonsters to allow us to stay in this competition as I knew you would!"_

_"See we Perfecto's never make mistakes!" _he laughed...

...

"_YOU JUST DID!" _Furball shouted out stopping Roderick's laughter.

**A/N: Hey Guys!, if you want to make this upcoming part even cooler than it already is, Listen to the song "Clear Mind" from the Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds songtrack on Youtube. Type in Yu-gi-Oh 5ds - Clear Mind. It's is an awesome song that i listened to when writing this part. Hope you like it! **

**Back to the Game! **

"_You hurt my friends!"_

_"Yeah!" _the audience yelled out agreeing with the blue cat.

"_You hurt the Toonsters!"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"You hurt Acme Loo!"_

_"YEAH!" _the audience burst out with cheers for the Toonsters.

"_Get ready Perfecto!"_ Furball yelled out throwing the ball high into the air, "_It's the Last Serve!" _he said jumping in the air.

The fans couldn't help but root for Furball as they cheered his name, "_Furball!...Furball!...Furball!" _they chanted as the cat went higher in the air.

Furball closed his eyes as he felt his friends' cheers give him strength.

"_Go for it Furball!..."Babs"_

_"It's all you Furball!..."Buster"_

_"Do it Furball!...Hampton"_

_"Like you can do it Furball!..."Shirley"_

_"Come on Furball!" _said a injured Plucky as he walked into the gym…"_Plucky_"

* * *

"_...Furball"_

Furball opened his eyes, "_Fifi"…"Everyone"…" Your strength…I've received it!"_ he yelled as came up to a high window.

"_The boy got ups" _Sylvester thought amazed at Furball's reached height.

Suddenly the sun shone intensely though the window, shining on Furball's metallic crest causing the intense light to reflect off of it onto the Perfectos blinding them.

"_Ahh!" _shouted Rubella covering her eyes, "_I can't see!" _

Roderick shielding his eyes could barely see but saw something that made him gulp.

He saw a blurry figure almost like a ghostly being…it was Furball in the intense light causing his fur to look black and shadowy.

"_Feel it…" _Furball said about to let loose his serve "_Acme Loo's strength!...__HAAA!"_ he yelled serving the ball with a huge smack.

Roderick was still in a trance when…

"_Roderick!" _Rubella barked out to the rat, "_Prepare yourself!"_

Roderick shook his head as jumped up towards the ball turning his device's power level to the max, "_I won't lose to you!" _he yelled in a fury.

The ball was coming at such a speed and height that the longer it went the hotter it got till…"_Spark!" _the ball ignited bursting into flames blasting towards the rat who used his arm device as a shield colliding with ball.

"_BOOM!" _

The impact from the clash sent enormous gusts of wind all though the gym as the rat struggled to return the ball.

"_Argh! This won't stop me!" _the rat yelled out to the airborne cat, "_This won't…"Gasp!"_

Roderick was breathless as he now looked at Furball's vague body and bloodthirsty feral eyes looking down at him as if he was his prey.

...

"_It's over" _Furball spoke flashing his eyes towards the rat. Roderick was speechless.

He felt paralyzed remembering a dream in which he was the prey of a cat with similar eyes.

"_Those eyes" _he whispered.

Before he even realized it, the ball had now overtaken Roderick as he and the ball plummeted to the ground.

"_Nooo!" _he screamed trying to break free of the force of the ball but was too late as the ball crashed …

"_BOOM!" _

The impact sent rumbles though the ground as the ball left a huge crater in the court.

* * *

...

"_It's…It's…It's over!, the Toonsters! Win, the Toonsters Win!...oh and someone get the medical staff" _Sylvester announced as the audience let out their biggest applause ever for the Toonsters' victory by clapping, cheering, falling out of their chairs, anything to show their joy.

"_Hooray for the Toonsters!" _said an excited Lil sneezer jumping up and down.

Buster and Babs gave each other hugs, while Shirley ran up to Plucky and gave him a big hug.

Hampton and Sylvester were jumping up and down in excitement, while the Perfectos and medical staff were trying to get Roderick out of the crater.

Fifi let out a small smile on the bench still peacefully asleep but fully aware of the results.

Furball on the other hand...

"_We did it" _the blue cat thought with a satisfied grin still airborne.

Suddenly...

"_Argh!" _he yelled feeling a sharp pain overtake him in the chest from exhaustion as he started to descend to the ground faster and faster.

Furball closed his eyes bracing for the solid floor but instead felt something else.

Furball opened his eyes as he felt himself being thrown up in the air.

"_What the?" _he thought as his hearing came back into focus.

"_Yeah Furball!..._

_Great Job Furball!..._

_Like Nice Furball!..._

_Well done Furball!" _

He then realized it was his friends giving him a victory toss.

"_I couldn't have done it without you guys!" _Furball replied continuing to be thrown up in the air.

Suddenly...

* * *

_...  
_

_"Cuckoo! Cuckoo! Cuckoo!" _came an excited Gogo from the gym's clock seeing all the commotion.

"_Lunchtime!_" he yelled diving off the clock onto the friend parade as the pleased spectators exited the school.

"_Hey Gogo!" _Furball replied in the air seeing the dodo also tossed into the air.

"_Hiya Furball old pal looks like you guys put those Perfectos in their place once again"_

_"You bet we did!" _Furball replied.

By this time Roderick was finally out of the crater and on a stretcher.

"_Egh!" _he groaned being lifted, "_We'll be back Toonsters!"_ he replied.

"_And we'll be here to beat you all over again!" _Buster replied as Roderick and the Perfectos exited the gym.

"_You know what this victory calls for?" _Gogo asked Furball bouncing in the air.

"_What?"_

_"Some hot yummy wackyfries!, because it's chowtime!" _Gogo announced to the team.

"_Oh right…we did promise didn't we?" _Furball said with a sweatdrop seeing Gogo shake his head up and down.

_"Yeah!"_ the other Toonsters cheered tossing the two out of the gym, heading for the cafeteria for a well deserved lunch.

Furball was still nervous over the thought of trying one of those unpredictable wackyfries when he remembered something important.

"_Oh yeah Sylvester!"_ he called out to his mentor who nodded his head already knowing what he was thinking about.

"_She's still asleep Furball, but don't worry I'll look after her till she wakes up" _he answered.

Furball let out a big smile nodding at his mentor as he got a last look at the one he was thinking about.

"_Later Fifi" _Furball thought as the Toonsters paraded out of the gym and were out of sight.

_"Furball..." _Fifi purred sweetly as she continued her slumber.

**A/N: Awesome it looks like the Toonsters win once again! If you believe in your friends, there is nothing they can't do! as Furball showed in this chapter. Welp its finally time for some lunch! See what happens to Furball and the crew next chapter! Keep on Reviewing! **


	25. A Told Past and Heroic Future

**A/N: Time to enjoy some well-earned lunch! **

_"Wow__…what a perfect day to eat outside" _Furball said feeling the beautiful rays of the sun and nice breeze as he and the crew were eating their lunch at the outdoor cafeteria.

"_Yeah" _Hampton agreed, "_The indoor one was getting a bit stuffy anyway"_ the pig said the group sat at a round table just underneath the café's outdoor roof.

Just when they were about to start eating their lunches... "_Furball! There you are old pal!" _yelled out a happy Gogo dodo as he flew past several other dining toons till reaching the gang's table.

"_I got some wackyfries for ya just in case you forgot"_ he said handing Furball a hot batch of wackyfries.

_"Oh…goodie" _Furball thought taking the fries hoping Gogo wouldn't remember, "_Uh thanks Gogo"_

Furball picked a fry up to eat. Gogo of course had his own batch to eat.

"_A toast to great friends" _he said.

"_Yeah" _Furball responded as they toasted their fries together and like that Gogo gobbled up his fry and then gestured for Furball to do the same.

"_Welp here goes nothing" _he thought before taking a bite of the fry.

Furball braced himself for the worse but to his surprise nothing happened and to even more surprise he found himself finishing the fry with a lick of his lips.

"_Wow those are good!" _he commented, "_I might just go for ano**BAGLES**!" _Furball blurted out covering his mouth.

"_Like what?" _Shirley asked confused.

"_I said…" _Furball said eating another, "_I might just go for ano"**1942**!"_ Furball yelled jumping out of his seat.

"_What's going on?" _he thought feeling his stomach gurgle.

Gogo couldn't help but crack up as he fell on the floor, laughing his head off…Literally!

"_Gogo what's going on?_ asked a annoyed Furball walking up to the chuckling dodo.

"_Well Furball" _Gogo spoke putting his head back on, "_If you must know it's the wackyfries causing ya to act a little "wacky"_ he said pointing to the odd fries that now seemed to have faces and started laughing surprising the toons.

Suddenly one of the fries winked at Furball causing him to sweat, "_Uh one of them just winked at me…should I be concerned?"_

_"Don't worry about it" _Gogo reassured, "_It's just their way of having fun" _Gogo said before having some fun himself cuckooing all over the place till out of sight.

"_Yeah but just to be sure" _Buster said dumping the fries in the trash, "_Lets just get rid of these things"_

_"Yeah I guess you're right" _Furball said a little disappointed really had liking the fries.

"_Gosh Plucky!" _Shirley yelled watching Plucky devour his lunch, "_Like chew your food before swallowing!"_

Plucky merely shrugged at the loon with a big gulp, "_Sorry Shirl but this food is to die for!" _he said continuing to gobble his food down.

"_Welp like at least you've all better now" _Shirley said with a smile.

"_Yeah that's great Shirl…"_Plucky said interrupting the good moment, "_but how bought you fetch me some more pie huh?" _he asked waving his tray in front of her face.

Shirley felt angered but then pleased as she answered, "_Like sure, I'll be back" _she said in a lovely tone taking the tray for him...

Suddenly

"_BAM!" _went Plucky to the ground after being bonked on the head by a tray.

It was Shirley, "_Like Im Back!" _she yelled.

"_A simple no would have sufficed" _Plucky said wobbling back up to the table.

"_So Like Furball…" _Shirley spoke while they all continued eating their lunches, "_I've like just got to know, how exactly did you like save Fifi from Elmyra and some junk?"_

Furball looked around the crew with a smile, "_Well Shirley, it's a long story" _he said.

"_Im sure the story is really amazing"_ Hampton hoped.

"_And magnificent" _Buster added.

"And _stupendous!" _Plucky also added.

"_Oh and im not?" _Babs responded sliding on the table in front of the 4 boys who all started whistling as if not wanting to answer that.

"_Hey!" _she yelled feeling offended, Shirley couldn't help but laugh hearing Babs's joke.

"…_Room for another?" _a voice called out getting the attention of the group.

"_Hey! Its Calamity!"_ Babs announced letting out a relieved "_phew"_ from the 4 boys having avoided Babs's fury.

"_Glad you could make it Calamity" _Furball said as Calamity sat down between Hampton and Plucky.

"_Wouldn't miss it" _he replied, "_So what's this I hear about you saving Fifi and what not?" _he asked causing Furball think back...

"_Well you guys" _he started,

"_It kinda went like this…._

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

...

"_Hmm?...Wha?"_ mumbled a sort of awoken Fifi.

She blinked her sleepy eyes trying to figure out why she woke up on the bleaches.

She then remembered going up against Roderick's serve using her own special trick but then fainted afterwards.

"_But… how did moi get here?"_ she thought but then suddenly remembered something from before:

**["**_**Rest up…Let me handle the rest"**_**]. **

Fifi smiled remembering now, "_Furball" _she sighed sweetly.

Slowly sitting up straight on the bleachers, she saw Sylvester and the clean-up crew trying to repair the huge crater in the middle of the gym.

...

Sylvester was hard at work supervising the workers' progress, he got notice from the principal that he only had 1 hour to repair the gym or whoever's responsible for the damage would be in big trouble. He was now heading over to a worker.

"_So…" _he started spraying some spit at the worker in an annoyed fashion, "_You didn't get the glue to the other station yet?" _Sylvester asked the worker looking at a station to the left that required glue, "_I thought you meant the "other" station" _the worker replied looking at a station in the right.

Sylvester smacked his head, "_Not that __**Other**__ station, the __**Other-Other**__ station!" _he said with a sigh, "_Just hurry and get that glue over there"_

_"Right" _the worker said walking off.

"_Not Right!... Left!" _Sylvester called out and shook his head, "_That's the problem with workers today" _he said, "_You tell them one thing and they think the other!…Sheeggh!"_ he finished with a huge mist of saliva.

Then he caught sight of Fifi, "_Oooo! It's about time!" _he said walking over to her.

...

"..._Well hello there Fifi" _Sylvester said taking a seat next to Fifi who scooted over for him.

"_Bonjour Mr. Sylvester" _Fifi said kinda nervously.

There was a pretty long silence afterwards as the two quietly watched the workers work.

"_Well… that was a very good game you guys played"_ Sylvester said trying to break the ice.

"_And if I might add you did a terrific job back there Fifi"_ he commented making Fifi smile.

"_Moi was pretty good out there no?" _she asked looking at Sylvester who started getting excited.

_"Definitely!, and Furball was amazing too especially at the end somehow using all everyone's cheers to give him enough strength to beat the Perfectos!" _he said accidentally spraying a little mist of saliva on Fifi.

"_Oh" _Sylvester said pretty embarrassed, "_Sorry about that"_

Fifi giggled wiping it off her face, "_Don't worry about eet" _she said letting Sylvester ease up.

"_Yeah but anyway"_ Sylvester said looking up into the distance, "_That boy is going to make one fine athlete…_

_"…Speaking of Furball…" _Fifi cut in wringing her hands in a shy manner...

Sylvester couldn't help but grin as he listened, "_Yes Fifi?" _he asked.

"_Uhh…Furball eez your one and only apprentice right?" _she spoke looking at Sylvester.

"_Why yes…yes he is Fifi" _Sylvester answered with a smile.

"_…And vous cherishes heem right?" _Fifi asked getting even more nervous seeing Sylvester's smile as she looked down at her hands.

"_That I do" _Sylvester said shaking his head.

"_Almost like…a…." _Fifi spoke but then trailed off becoming too nervous to finish the sentence.

"…_Almost like a __**father**__?" _Sylvester spoke instantly snapping Fifi out of it.

She gave Sylvester a surprised expression making the cat laugh.

"_And vous does know zhat Furball eez homeless no?" _she asked making him nod his head,

"_Why yes I do know" _he answered making Fifi suddenly spring up into the air with joy.

"_So does zhat means vous weell adopt heem?"_ she asked falling back down hoping he would say yes.

Suddenly Sylvester's face darkened which made Fifi worried.

"_Sylvester?" _Fifi asked softly, looking at the cat with pleading eyes.

Sylvester let out a tired breath, "_I already tried that Fifi" _he replied making her gasp.

"_But he didn't want to?" _she questioned.

Sylvester closed his eyes and looked into the distance, "_I think It would be better if I just told you the whole story" _he said remembering back…

"_It went like this…" _

* * *

_...  
_

**(Flashback takes place during the end of the episode ****Lil Sneezer****, Furball and Sylvester have finished up for the day and are heading for their homes or so Sylvester thought, it is also very cloudy outside with a good chance a rain.)**

**"_Achoo!" _Sneezed a sick Sylvester walking down the school's sidewalk with Furball alongside him.**

** "_Ugh if this cold is all you could catch Furball then we're got some serious training to do!" _he said spraying some spit onto his trainee. **

**"_We'll pick up on this in the morning"_ he said reaching his car in the parking lot with Furball still alongside him. **

**When he was getting into his car, he noticed that Furball was still there watching him, being the excellent mentor that he was Sylvester couldn't help but give abit of advice to the little blue cat.**

**"_Remember Furball…" _Sylvester said getting into his car, "_Study up on your predator techniques and someday your statue will hang with the great ones in the Cat hall of fame as well_" he said from inside his car and then rolled up the window. **

**Just as he was about to start the ignition, he accidentally dropped his keys on the car floor, "_Aww Geez!" _Sylvester said scrambling his hand on the floor trying to get the key. **

**After about a minute he finally got his hand on it, "_It's about time!" _said as he pulled the key up to the ignition slot and with that the car started up and was running. **

**Sylvester was about to pull out of the lot when he saw something blue near the parkway's trashcans though his rear-view mirror, "_Is that?" _he thought looking to see his trainee digging though the trash!**

**"_Oh no he isn't!" thought an angry _Sylvester as he stormed over to Furball.**

* * *

**...  
**

**"_Oh__ man there's got to be something good in here!" _Furball thought as he scrambled though the garbage but then felt a presence over him.**

** "_Furball what are you doing?" _a familiar voice called out causing the blue cat to slowly turn around facing his annoyed mentor.**

** "_Oh uhh hey Sylvester"_ Furball said shyly getting out of the trash.**

**"_Don't "hey Sylvester" me!" _he yelled at the cat. **

**"_What is my apprentice doing in the trash?..._**

**_When are you going home?…_**

**_Where are your __Parents__?"_ Sylvester asked causing Furball to tense up.**

**"_Speaking of parents…" _Sylvester continued, "_Since you're been at this school I've never once met your parents…who are they?" _he asked. **

**Furball let out a sorrowful breath as he turned away from his mentor, Sylvester thought he was just being stubborn as he started getting more annoyed. **

**"_Furball…" _he said…no reply.**

**"_Furball…" _he said once more, still no reply. **

**"_Furball look at me now"_ Sylvester more firmer this time.**

**Furball sighed knowing not to upset his mentor and finally turned around, "_Well its about t…" _Sylvester spoke but then stopped seeing Furball's saddened face. **

**Then the thought hit Sylvester all at once as he picked up his apprentice, "_Furball my lad do you even have parents?" _he asked the cat.**

**Feeling a surge of anger run though him, Furball struggled out of Sylvester's grasp and answered him.**

**"_No! I don't have parents! Okay!… at least not anymore, I don't know why they left me alone in this cruel world with nothing!…not even a reason why!" _the blue cat yelled out with tears running down his cheeks as it started to rain lightly. **

**...  
**

**Sylvester could only listen in silence as the cat continued pouring his sorrowful heart out along with the rain.**

**"_Everyday is a struggle for me!, running though dozens and dozens of trashcans and dumpsters just for a scrap to eat! and for what? just to survive so I can do it again the next day?, I ask myself sometimes what's the point?" _he shouted turning away once again from his mentor. **

**Sylvester saddened but proud, walked over to Furball and put his hand on his apprentice's shoulder.**

**"_Furball… im __proud__ of you" _he said. **

**Feeling the warmth of his mentor's hand and words, Furball felt a little better as he responded, "_You are?" _he asked turning around to face him.**

**"_Yes…From what I heard it seems that you have been on your own mostly your whole life" _Sylvester said as Furball nodded sadly. **

**"_but" _Sylvester continued, "_Even though you knew it was hard and even asked yourself "what the point?, though it all you never seemed to completely lose hope…why Is that lad?" _he asked him. **

**Furball tried to contemplate over the question when he remembered the answer.**

**"_Because even though she's gone, I do remember one thing my mother used to say to me while I was just a kitten…she would always say, _**

**_"__Never fret little one, good things are coming your way__" _**

**_"Back then I didn't understand but now I do and so when the goings got really tough I'd always remember what she said and always remember her loving and warm protection over me and keep moving on, waiting for the good things to come my way" _Furball ended.**

**Sylvester let out a proud smile.**

**"_Just as I thought…" _Sylvester said as he crouched down to his trainee's level.**

**"_Your parents may not be here in body, but they are always with you", _**

**_"With me?" _Furball asked confused.**

**"_Yes in here" _Sylvester continued pointing to Furball's heart.**

**"_Your parents left you with the one thing needed for surviving in this world, and that is __faith__"_**

**_"Faith?" _Furball thought as he felt his heart beating with life.**

**"_Faith in no matter what happens that you won't ever give up until you get what coming to you" _Sylvester said picking the cat up.**

**"_And for that you have the will of a lion"_ Sylvester commented lifting Furball's spirit as the blue cat sprang forth and gave his mentor a hug. **

**"_Thanks Sylvester" _Furball spoke with a few tears of understanding flowing down his cheeks.**

**Sylvester abit surprised by the cat's actions hugged back, "_Your welcome my boy" _he said letting the cat down who started sniffling.**

**"_Come on!" _a playful Sylvester said, seeing his trainee still act weak. **

**"_Head up!…" _Furball lifted his head up slowly.**

**"_Chest out!..." _Furball tried puffing out his chest. **

**"_And feet forward!"_, Furball did his best walking but soon tripped onto the ground.**

**"_Haha! You get it soon enough" _Sylvester said picking the cat off the ground as the two walked back to Sylvester's sports car.**

**As Sylvester got inside, Furball could be seen outside a passenger window still thinking things over with a smile but soon caught sight of Sylvester's serious face as if thinking something over.**

**Furball as curious as he was, was just about to tap on the glass to see what was wrong when Sylvester winded down his window. **

**Furball wasn't prepared for what Sylvester was about to ask.**

**"_Furball my lad…" _he began. **

**"_I am your mentor right?" _Furball nodded yes, ****"_and I cherish you almost like a…a…"_Sylvester spoke but couldn't think of the answer. **

**"…_Like a...son?" _Furball answered with interest **

**"_Right… like a son…so…" _**

**_"So...?" _Furball asked not knowing where he was going with this but then the thought struck him. **

**"_How would you feel about __living__ with me?" _**

**He asked making Furball freeze up, Sylvester saw his uncertainty as he tried to win him over.**

**"_It would be great!" _**

**_"We'd do all the things a father and son should do: we'll go hiking, go to amusement parks, go on trips around the world you name it"_ Sylvester ended holding his hand out for Furball. **

**Furball didn't know what to do, he was so lost in words he couldn't even think straight.**

**"_Should I?" _Furball thought thinking that this could be his one chance at happiness. **

**Just as he was about to accept Sylvester's hand a sudden gust of wind blew by him causing him to turn around seeing the air knock over the trashcans he was previously at. **

**Furball let out a understanding breath, getting the message.**

**"_Thank you" _Furball said to Sylvester causing him to smile.**

**"_but…" _he continued causing his smile to disappear.**

**"_It's just as you said you are my mentor, you could never take the place of my father and please don't take it personally, its just that all my life I've always been that kid that everyone has had pity on or felt sorry for"_**

**_"It felt terrible because they would treat me like im some handicap unable to care for myself causing me to be too different from my peers which is why Im always alone and have no friends" _Furball continued clenching his fist towards his mentor. **

**"_I only ask for the same level of respect from you as mentor-to-apprentice as everyone else at the Looniversity, proving that I don't need "special treatment" _**

**Sylvester disappointed but proud held his hand out for Furball.**

**"_Your all grown-up" _he commented.**

**Furball proudly shook hands but felt something slide into his paws. Looking into them, Furball discovered that he had $100 bucks in his hands!**

**Furball was speechless as he looked at his smirking mentor. **

**"_You may be all grown-up now…but that doesn't mean I can't treat my favorite apprentice every now and then" _he chuckled. **

**Furball could only smile at Sylvester as he pulled out of the parking spot. **

**"_Get a nice dinner tonight, and make sure to put some meat on those bones!"_ he said throwing him a umbrella before driving away. **

**"_See you tomorrow Furball!"_ he called out and was out of sight. **

**Furball looking once again at the $100 dollar bill and then into the distance put on a great big smile as he opened his umbrella and started**** walking on his way to a restaurant to get some needed nourishment.**

_**"Thanks" **_**was all that was heard before the blue cat was out of sight down a soggy street.**_**}**_

**End of Flashback.**

* * *

...

"_And so you see Fifi…"_ Sylvester said to her on the benches.

"_Furball wants to prove that he doesn't need to be treated any different from the rest of you guys…that he can live normally too"_

Fifi was so touched by that story that she had to pinch herself to keep from crying as she stood up from the bench.

"_Thank you for telling me this story Mr. Sylvester" _she said sweetly getting ready to leave.

Sylvester also stood up, "_Your welcome Fifi" _he said but then remembered, "_Oh yeah before I forget!" _he said going into one of the special bags created by Wile Coyote.

He pulled out a huge trophy that had a dazzling gold and sapphire coat with a flaming volleyball at the top ready to win the game for the team.

Fifi was in totally awe seeing it, "_In all the excitement I forgot to hand it to you guys…well done Toonsters!" _he said giving it to Fifi who took it wholeheartedly.

"_Your friends are all at lunch you'll find them there"_

_"Oui" _Fifi responded exiting the gym. "_Merci Sylvester" _

_"Your welcome and Fifi?..." _Sylvester asked causing Fifi to turn around facing him.

"_Thanks for caring about him" _he said putting a big smile on Fifi's face as she exited the gym and was out of sight.

"_Oh yeah I can already tell…" _Sylvester thought leaning on a wall.

"_That girl… is a **G**__**reat **__thing coming Furball's way"_

**Meanwhile….**

* * *

...

"…_And that's pretty much how it went down" _Furball replied finishing his own story.

"_Wow Furball" _Babs spoke sipping on her carrot juice, "_Your really brave"_

_"Yes brave indeed"_ Hampton said eating his cake while Calamity nodded muching on some chips,

"_It's not everyday you suddenly become a hero"_ the coyote spoke.

Furball couldn't help but chuckle as he scratched his head.

"_Hero?, I wouldn't go that far, I mean im sure you guys would have done the same thing but I guess this time fate just chose me to save…_

"_Fifi" _Furball paused abit seeing the girl he was talking about walk up to the table holding a huge trophy.

"_Room for moi?" _she asked ever so sweetly to the crew.

Furball let out a big smile seeing that she was okay.

"_Always" _he answered scooting over letting Fifi sit next to him as she took the seat with her lunch and put the huge trophy on the table for everyone to see.

"_Wow! you've got a really nice trophy Fifi!" _Babs commented as she and the crew were in awe of the cool trophy.

"_But Babs"_ Fifi said with a smile, "_Eeet's not my trophy, Eeet's **our **trophy"_

_"You mean…?" _Furball asked Fifi who nodded.

"_Oui!, Eeet's ze Toonsters' trophy_!" she announced letting the whole cafeteria hear.

Everyone was speechless as they gazed at their symbol of victory…

Suddenly...

There was a huge mass of applause from the rest of the students in the cafeteria for the crew,

"_Yeah!_

_Good game Toonsters! _

_Nice one!_

_Yeah! _

_Awesome job Toonsters!_

_Way to go!_

_You guys rule!" _

The crew couldn't help but stand and hold their trophy up high as the fans continued their applause.

"_I just realized…" _Buster said to the group munching on his carrot sandwich, "_Where are we going to keep this thing" _

"_Im sure I can help with that" _Calamity said taking the trophy and putting it in one of those special weightless bags that he had kept courtesy of Wile Coyote, "_We can decide where to put it when we get back to class", _

_"Good thinking Calamity" _Furball said as he and everyone else went to sit back down.

* * *

...

"_So…" _Fifi asked when they were seated again, "_What were you guys talking about before I got here?"_

_" Oh like Furball was just telling us about how he like saved you and some junk"_ Shirley answered making Fifi smile.

"_Thank you once again Furball" _she said towards Furball with a smile.

"_No problem" _Furball replied smiling back as he got up to throw his finished lunch away and put up his tray, leaving the others to continue eating...

Meanwhile...

* * *

...

"_Ahh... that hit the spot!" _Furball thought throwing his lunch away in the trashcans.

"_Welp best get back to the others" _he thought after putting his tray up but suddenly heard laughter.

It was coming from the trash, he went up to it and looked inside it seeing those wackyfries again.

"_Oh not you guys again!" _Furball said watching them laugh, then he spotted the one that winked at him earlier.

"_It's still winking at me!" _he thought a little uneasy but then felt his stomach growl abit as if needing that exact fry.

"_Oh the temptation!, I shouldn't…but maybe just one more"_ Furball said popping the winking fry in his mouth.

"_Delicious!" _he thought chewing on the fry and walking back to the others….

Meanwhile...

* * *

...

"…_And zhat eez why she was chasing moi"_ Fifi sadly finished after telling her friends why Elmyra was trying to capture her a while back.

"_Wow like I cant believe we didn't even notice, like sorry Fifi" _Shirley apologized.

"_Eeet eez okay"_ Fifi said forgiving her friends.

Just then Furball reached the table swallowing his fry but then felt his stomach start to gurgle.

"_Besides moi eez sad for ze other animals zhat were not so lucky and were captured…_

_"**TYRONE**!" _Furball blurted out covering his mouth as his eyes widened.

"_Tyrone?...who eez Tyrone, Furball?"_ Fifi asked as she and everyone else looked at the cat making Furball sadly remember.

"_Well" _Furball started sitting down around the table.

"_He a little green turtle who lives in a cage at Elmyra's house" _he answered.

"_So how long has he been captured?" _Hampton asked making Furball's face darken.

"_Captured?...He's been there his whole life!" _Furball yelled causing the crew to gasp.

"_His whole iife! Oh the agony!" _Calamity spoke_._

"_Man!" _Furball yelled clenching his fist, "_I should have taken him with me while I was there, he must be so scared, I was just thinking of myself!"_

_"Like poor little guy" _Shirley spoke.

_Yeah" _agreed Plucky.

Buster and Babs on the other hand hadn't spoke since as they merely nodded to one another.

"_Then why don't we just go __**save **__Tyrone?" _Buster spoke up causing everyone to look over at the blue bunny.

_"I don't know" _Furball thought with a worried look as he was pacing back and forth on the ground.

"_I was able to get out of that prison of a house last time, this time I might not be so lucky"_

_"That's why we're coming with you!" _Babs called shocking Furball.

"_Really?" _he asked the two bunnies.

"_You bet!" _Buster replied.

The others soon agreed.

"_Like we're coming too!" _Shirley said.

"_Yeah lets go save the little guy!" _Plucky agreed.

"_Seriously?" _Furball asked.

"_Precisely"_ Hampton answered.

"_You know im coming!" _called out a familiar voice.

"_You too Calamity?" _Furball asked.

"_Definitely!, you'll need a whiz kid on this trip!" _he answered giving Furball a thumbs-up.

Furball did the same as he jumped up onto the cafe seat and then looked over to one more.

"_Fifi?" _he asked holding out his hand, "_Will you come?"_

Fifi thought it over abit making him worried, but then gave Furball a playful giggle.

"_Of course moi weell join vous!" _she said taking his hand as he helped her stand up onto the seat.

Soon the rest did the same as they also stood on their seats.

"_We've got your back Furball" _Calamity said as Furball nodded at him.

"_Alright guys" _Furball started jumping up on the table around his friends.

"_Let's commence _**_Operation: Rescue Tyrone_**_**!"**_ he said as his friends agreed_._

Suddenly their was more applause and cheering as the rest of the cafeteria found out about the crew's plans.

"_Yeah go for it!", "You can do it!", "Save the little guy!", "Become heroes!"_

Hearing everyone's awesome cheers, Furball couldn't help but point to the sun as his friends watched.

_We're coming to save you Tyrone!...Count on it!"_

* * *

**A/N: Pretty interesting turn of events huh? When starting this fic i realized that it would conflict with the episode Hare today Gone Tomorrow, Hope this chapter clears that up.**

**Looks like we're headed for a new adventure! S****ee how the crew saves Tyrone in the next chapter! Keep up the great Reviews! **


	26. The Journey to Elmyra's House

**A/N: Alright! Time to get to Elmyra's house and save Tyrone!**

The cafeteria was still cheering when…"_What's going on in here!" _boomed a loud and rude voice coming into the cafeteria.

"_Oh no it's Ralph the cop!" _Hampton yelled hiding under the table.

**(A/N: You know Ralph the cop from Animaniacs? He was in Tiny Toons as well...Oh Joy!...Not!)**

He was right, a fat angry Ralph the cop was on café duty making sure no one was causing trouble when he saw the crew standing on their table.

"_Hey off the table now!" _he barked as the crew got down.

"_Wow! What a jerk!" _said an annoyed Furball seeing the officer walk back to his post.

"_Oui!" _Fifi agreed as they all sat back down.

"_Never mind that big oaf" _Calamity spoke bringing out a large piece of paper, "_Let's focus on our plan to save Tyrone, first we'll need a description of Elmyra's house" _he said having a pencil and other tools in hand.

"_Right" _Furball nodded focusing on the main issue, "_Since I've been in Elmyra's house countless times, I'll give the brief description." _

_"Alright everyone"_ Calamity said to the whole group, "_Once Furball gives us the description, I'll make a plan and let you all know your positions"_

_"Right" _the group nodded in union, "_And just to be sure" _Calamity continued, "_Let's spend about 10 minutes afterwards going over the plan to make sure everyone's got it down-pat and then we'll head out"_

Just as Calamity said that, Gogo cuckooed back into the cafeteria, "_Furball old pal!" _he said eating a new food.

"_If you liked wackyfries! You'll love wackyburgers!"_ Gogo said taking a huge bite of the freaky looking burger.

The crew could only watch in pure horror as they watched Gogo who started laughing crazily as his head started spinning! "_HaHaHa! Wait here I'll get you one!" _he said and flew away.

The group was speechless when...

"_10 minutes! Forget that make it 10 seconds Calamity!" _Furball blurted out fearing for his life.

"_Or better yet" _Buster said getting up, "_Lets just get out of here first and make the plan along the way to Elmyra's house" _Everyone nodded especially Furball really liking Buster's idea.

"_Great idea pal"_ Plucky commented patting Buster's back, "_Glad I thought of it"_ the mallard mumbled under his breath.

"_Yeah but like how are we going to get past captain stupid over there?" _Shirley questioned pointing over to Ralph.

Babs started to grin, "_Don't worry about that Shirley, Leave him to me" _Babs said as she prepared her act walking over to the guard with some glitter.

Ralph saw her approaching him as he spoke, "_What do you want rabbit?"_

_"Oh… just to ask you a question" _Babs responded innocently, "_Don't I have just...the cutest toes?" _she asked in a sexy tone showing him her legs which started to sparkle almost blinding him.

Buster seeing her act couldn't help but chuckle, "_Go easy on him Babs"_ he thought.

"_Alright you guys" _he said to the group, "_Let's make a break for it while Babsy got him distracted"_ and with that the crew headed towards the fences separating the school from the outside world and silently climbed over them, reaching the free space of the outdoors.

Everyone was starting their stroll down the sidewalk when Buster motioned for Babs to follow, "_Come on Babs! Get a move on!" _he yelled waving his hands.

Babs took notice as she waved back, "…_Those are cute toes" _Ralph commented touching one of her toes.

"_Eeek!" _Babs let out a phony scream, "_Hands off you pervert!" _she yelled jumping into the air, pulling out a huge anvil and "_BONK!" _went an unconscious Ralph to the ground.

Suddenly there was more applause from the pink bunny as she bowed and blew kisses.

"_Thank you, Thank you I'll be here all school year!"_

_ "Babs!" _Buster yelled out annoyed, Babs let out a embarrassed giggle before hopping away.

"_See ya!" _was all that heard before she left the café as she and Buster caught up with the others.

Suddenly...

"_Furball?"..."Furball old pal, where'd you go-go-go?...oh well more for me!..."Gulp!...HaHaHaHaHaHa!"_

Meanwhile...

* * *

...

"_Phew!, glad we got out of there in time"_ said a relieved Furball as he and the group were down the street and were approaching their first crosswalk with Furball leading the way.

"_Yeah we all are" _Calamity spoke, "_But now to save as much time as possible, Furball tell me everything you know about Elmyra's house"_ he said as Furball nodded.

"_Alright Calamity" _Furball said with the whole group listening, "_Well to start things off, Elmyra lives in a 2-story house just a few more blocks from here"_

_"If I remember correctly, her house has 2 bedrooms, one for her and her parents, a kitchen, a living room, 3 bathrooms, and a huge garage" _Furball said as he looked over to Calamity scribbling all over his paper which was stationed on a mobile desk which he bought with his Acme card.

"_Alright now tell me about the imprisonment locations" _he asked the blue cat.

"_Well" _Furball continued, "_To tell you the truth Calamity, Elmyra was a lot more easygoing with me that any other pet she had, most of the time I could roam around the house as if I was a normal cat, other times she would lock me up"_ Furball finished.

"_Zhat eez how you say terrible!"_ Fifi said as the group was rounding a corner, "_Like totally!" _Shirley agreed.

"…_And where were you usually caged?"_ Calamity asked.

"_Well she usually always kept me in her room right where she could see me along with some other animals… including Tyrone"_

_"Then it's simple" _Buster said, "_All we got to do is go to is get to Elmyra's bedroom and free Tyrone"_

_"It may not be that simple" _Calamity said thinking up a plan.

"_Yeah" _Furball agreed, "_Knowing Elmyra and all the animals she's got, she probably has to move some animals around the house to make sure one area is not too crowded, meaning Tyrone could be anywhere around the house" _

_"And we can't leave the other pets hanging either" _Babs told as they were passing near a store,

" …_Then it's decided!" _Calamity announced finished his master-plan as he held it up for the others to glance at.

"_Since there's no way Elmyra is "that_"_ stupid enough to store animals in the bathroom or her parent's bedroom, I've divided the house in 4 sections for each team to explore" _He spoke._  
_

_"Teams Calamity?" _Furball asked the gray coyote, "_Yes Furball, we'll definitely go in teams, in groups of two, no Toon goes in alone" _Calamity said pointing at the teams.

_"Hampton and Plucky…you guys take the Kitchen"_

"_Good choice"_ Hampton agreed fantasizing all the food in the kitchen.

"…_Plucky?" _Hampton thought looking around.

...

"_Shirley and Fifi… you two head to the Garage"_

_"Like sure Calamity" _Shirley responded.

"_Oui…we've got eet" _Fifi agreed.

...

"_Buster…you and Babs search the Living room"_

"_Right" _Buster agreed.

"_Leave the living room to us!" _Babs agreed.

"_Okay" _Calamity said.

...

"_As for me and Furball…_

_"We'll head up to the Warden's room" _Furball cut in with Calamity nodding.

"_Yeah, once everyone gets to their stations, free as many animals as quickly and quietly as possible, any questions?"_

_" Just one" _Hampton spoke, "_Where's Plucky?" _

The crew looked around them but saw no Plucky, they looked all over the street but saw nothing but walking pedestrians and passing cars.

Furball checked around the corner they passed a minute ago, "_No sign of him"_ he called out walking back up to the group.

"_Like where did that duck walk off to?" _Shirley replied with some concern.

"_Yeah he could jeopardize this entire mission"_ Calamity responded_._

_"Plucky where are you?"_ Furball thought once again passing by the huge store.

**Suddenly...**

* * *

"_Bring!"_

Went the doorbell signaling someone was exiting the store.

"_Oh don't tell me!" _Furball said turning around and seeing who it was.

_"Yes! nothing like a good slushee when you're feeling parched" _Plucky commented enjoying his drink...

"_Enjoying the slushee?" _asked an annoyed Furball crossing his arms behind Plucky.

"_Oh hey there Furball" _Plucky said quite embarrassed looking at him.

_"Plucky!"_ the rest of the crew yelled running to the green duck.

"_What?" _Plucky said seeing all of their mad faces, "_I am a water fowl, I constantly need liquid refreshment"_

"_Like P...lucky!" _Shirley looked like she was going to lose it when.

_"Great Idea!" _Furball called out stopping Shirley.

"_Like what?"_ she asked_._

"_Yeah like what?" _Plucky also asked confused.

"_Just hear me out" _Furball said looking at the whole group, "_Knowing Elmyra's limited mind and how many animals she has, there's a good chance that she doesn't always get around to feeding them all, so we should get a little something for them"_

_"Good idea" _Buster said, "_Yeah let's go" _Calamity said and with that the crew entered the supermarket.

**5 minutes Later…**

* * *

...**  
**

"_Wow! I'll never know how we were able to buy all this stuff!" _Furball said as the group came out of the store holding small bags of food.

"_Ehh we told them to put it on our tabs" _Buster answered.

"_Tabs?" _Furball repeated confused.

"_Yeah, on our Acme Credit Cards!" _Babs said as everyone showed Furball their cards.

"_Wow I've got to get me one of those!" _Furball said astonished but then got back to business.

"_Alright guys let's get a move on, Elmyra's house is just past the next block"._

_"But Furball" _Fifi asked, "_Where weell we keep all of zhese bags?"_

_"I believe I can help with that"_ Calamity called out once again going into his special bag and pulled out several more copies of the bags, one in a different color for everybody.

"_Always prepared" _he said handing each member their matching color.

"_Good going Calamity!" _Furball said as everyone filled their bags with their supplies and secured them to their waists.

"_This is the only way to travel!" _Babs said loving her new look.

"_Yeah like handy and yet __stylish!" _Shirley agreed also liking this look.

_"Babs...Shirley"..."You two look marvelous!" _Fifi commented to the two.

"_Oh and you don't?" _they both replied as the trio laughed remembering the last time they all said that.

**(A/N: The Episode is called Born to be Riled its found in the Tiny Toon Adventures ep Buster Bunny Bunch Part 2. It's a great episode^^)**

Meanwhile the boys just stood there wondering what got the girls so cracked up...

"_What are we...chopped liver?" _Buster asked nudging Furball's shoulder.

"_Girls" _Plucky thought once again shaking his head.

Furball on the other hand was just happy that the girls where having a good time on this supposedly dangerous trip especially Fifi.

"_She has just the cutest giggle" _Furball thought about to go into another daydream.

"_Uhh Furball?" _Hampton asked snapping Furball out of it, "_Shouldn't we be moving on now?"_

Furball blinked his eyes trying to regain his senses, when he let out an embarrassed chuckle.

"_Yeah i guess your right"_ the blue cat said scratching his head "_Alright everyone move out" _and with that, the journey continued.

**10 minutes Later…. **

* * *

**...  
**

"_Uhh Furball, Elmyra's house by any chance wouldn't happen to have cages all around the front and backyards would it?" _Hampton asked the blue cat trembling.

"_Why yeah Hampton, did you know?" _Hampton merely pointed to a house, "_Oh" _was all that Furball said before he and the crew took a very good look at their culprit's house.

It was mess, not in neatness but in taste, it was a fairly normal looking house only that the huge multitude of cages and chains around the yard made the residence look like some kind of cruel animal dungeon.

The crew could even see a few unused tombstones lying around the yard!

"_Wow!.. this place just screams welcome!" _Plucky joked with a glare from Shirley.

Furball slowly looked up into one of the 2-story windows and could have sworn he saw a face watching them but then it disappeared somewhere in that ominous house.

Suddenly a pickup truck carrying an piano drove right past the gang. The guy on board playing the instrument was playing a creepy Halloween song giving the house an even more creepy vibe.

"_Funny… this house looked alot less scary 2 days ago"_ Furball thought with a sweatdrop.

"…_Furball?" _Fifi softly asked gently holding Furball's hand hoping that he was not afraid.

Feeling Fifi's warmth, Furball squeezed her hand gently as he faced her and nodded, giving her a confident smile, relieving the skunk as she smiled back with a blush.

...

"_Welp guys…" _Furball said turning around to face the rest of his troops...

"_We're here"_

* * *

**(A/N: Alright troops! This is Sergeant Timon64 speaking!**

**Looks like we finally made it towards enemy territory! It's going to one heck of challenge getting all of those animals free but if anyone can do it, its my number one soldier, Furball and the gang! Don't miss out on the outcome of this operation or you owe me Twenty push-ups!) **

**(Im i clear soldier?...Very Good!...Dismissed!) **

**(Wow! i should totally try becoming a Sergeant!^^)**

**(Anyways like the Sergent said or at least what he tried to say was to ****definitely **see what happens to Furball and Friends in the next chapter! 

**Review!) **


	27. Operation Rescue Tyrone! Part 1 Entry!

**A/N: Time to see what happens inside Elmyra's House!**

It had been about two minutes since the crew's arrival at Elmyra's house, but no one had moved an inch, they were too focused on the events that would take place inside that house.

"_I never thought I'd see the day I come back here on my own free will" _Furball said remembering the bad times.

"_Is there still a chance to back out?" _Hampton asked with a shudder.

Hearing this, Buster got in front of the group, "_Now come on guys!, We've made it this far!, there's no way we can quit now!" _the blue bunny told lifting everyone's spirits.

"_Yeah guys, this is no time for fear" _Furball agreed.

"_Oui, Tyrone and ze other animals need our help" _Fifi said taking a step forward.

"_Yeah like let's do it!" _Shirley cheered and with that the crew crossed the street separating them from Elmyra's yard and opened the fence and walked up to the front door.

"_Now how are we going to get inside?" _Babs asked.

"_Leave that to me" _Calamity answered getting out a new device, "_It's the Acme doorjacker" _he said putting the penlike tool to the door.

"_All you do is type in the name of the house and it does the rest", _Calamity said connecting it to the door.

"_Uh Calamity" _Hampton asked, "_why do you even hav…"Don't ask!" _Calamity cut in silencing the little pig as he typed the name in.

Furball caught sight of his word, "_Calamity you got it wrong, type in Elmyra's house not stupid girl's house" _

_"What?" _Calamity said as he pushed the enter button not hearing Furball.

The device then began operating, "_Processing…Processing…Name Recognized…Stupid girl's house" _and with that the pen sent an electrical shock to the door and then the door opened.

"_Well what do you know, it worked!" _Plucky cheered.

"_Who knew?" _Babs replied sarcastically walking into the house.

"_Ha! Calamity is there anything you can't do?"_ Furball commented as he and the crew went inside the house.

"_Everything but catch that Lil beeper…oh wait I did!" _Calamity laughed as he followed the group inside.

* * *

...

The entire house was dark and empty, which probably meant no one was home, but the group still knew they couldn't take a chance with turning on the lights as it might attract "unnecessary" attention.

"_Alright guys do you all remember your positions?" _Buster asked. Everyone nodded at the blue bunny, "_Alright then lets…_

**_"SLAM!" _**

Suddenly went the door behind the group closing them inside the house, then all eyes went on Calamity.

"_Minor Setback?" _the gray coyote answered with a embarrassed chuckle.

Suddenly the crew could hear a faint moan coming from somewhere deeper inside the house.

"_Like that's just a little bit creepy!" _Shirley said trembling while holding on to Plucky.

"_Don't worry Shirl, I'll protect you"_ Plucky said holding her close.

"_But in the mean time how bout a hero's reward hmm?" _Plucky said motioning for a kiss...

"_SLAP!" _

"_Uh hammy how bout we get going to that kitchen huh?" _Plucky asked with a huge slapmark on his face while Fifi headed for the door.

"_Ze door, Eeets how you say...locked"_ Fifi said trying to open the door but with no luck.

Furball on the other hand was getting more nervous with every minute they were in here.

"…_Guys"_ he said getting everyone's attention, "_Looks like we're in…"deep", we'll worry about getting out of here later but for now, let's do what we came here to do…Save Tyrone!"_

The group nodded in agreement.

"_Alright" _Calamity said as he and group looked ahead of them, there were 3 paths, one going left, one right and a middle hall. "_Alright Furball which way?" _

The blue cat thought a moment before pointing to the left hall, "_That one goes to the living room, while this one goes to the kitchen" _Furball said now pointing to the right hall.

"_While the rest of us will take the middle hall"_

"_Got it" _Buster said as he and Babs walked towards their hall.

"_Yeah we hear ya" _Plucky said as his team headed out in their hall.

"_Good luck guys" _Furball called out, the 2 teams merely gave a thumbs-up before they were out of sight.

Furball then motioned for the rest to follow him into the middle hall.

* * *

...

As they were walking, Calamity caught sight of some photos.

"_This kid really does have problems" _Calamity said as they all looked at some pictures on the wall of Elmyra hugging various animals with a huge smile on her face, strangely oblivious to their pain and discomfort.

"_Hey like look!" _Shirley called out as the 4 now came up to a flight of stairs.

"_Alright this is where we part ways" _Furball said, "_Keep going straight and you will reach the garage, as for me and calamity, Elmyra's room is up these stairs" _

_"Like be careful you two" _Shirley warned.

"_Same to you" _Calamity replied starting to go up the stairs...

"_Furball, weell vous be alright?" _Fifi asked looking into Furball's eyes.

Furball responded with smile, "_You know I will" _he said but then took Fifi's hands into his own, "_But you, will you be alright?" _he asked with a concerned look.

Fifi let out a heavenly sigh as she smiled, "_Oui don't worry, moi weell be just fine"_

"_Great" _Furball said letting go, "_See ya soon"_

_"Oui" _Fifi replied and with that the 2 caught up with their comrades and were out of sight….

Meanwhile...

* * *

...

"_Hey Buster, you find anything yet?" _Babs asked while searching under some pillows.

The two bunnies had made it into the living room and were searching the place as fast as they could, careful not to leave a single mess behind.

"_Not yet Babsy, but if **he is** here then we've got to find and free him"_

**"…_Free?"_**

The sudden outburst startled the two rabbits as they looked into the distance and spotted a cage near the window curtains just next to the TV.

The bunnies walked up to the cage only to spot a little green turtle who was lying in his little pool of water that had nothing but a little palm tree as his companion as he let out a sad bubble of water.

"…_Tyrone"_ Babs said covering her mouth with a gasp as Buster spoke.

"_I thought Furball was just exaggerating when he said you were here your whole life" _Buster said.

"_So you mean you've never known what it's like to be free?"_

The turtle showed a confused expression, "_Free?...what's that?" _Tyrone asked.

"_Well it's sort of like this except the trees aren't made of plastic"_ Buster said pointing to Tyrone's cage.

"_I think I'd like to be free" _Tyrone said with a excited smile on his face.

"_Leave it to us little guy, cause we're busting you outta here right Babs?"_

"_Right!" _Babs replied as Buster lifted the cage freeing Tyrone.

"_Im I free yet?" _Tyrone asked right in Buster's hands.

"_Free of that cage but not of Elmyra yet, so let's get you out of this house" _Buster said.

"_Wait Buster" _Babs said taking Tyrone into her own hands, "_What's up Babs? "_Buster asked.

_"Look at him, he must be starving" _Babs said in a motherly tone as she went into her pink travel device and brought out a piece of lettuce for him to eat.

"_Oh boy!, lettuce my favorite!, thank you!" _Tyrone said happily munching down on the vegetable while Babs held him close as if he was her own child.

Buster seeing the touching moment couldn't help but let out an "_Aww_"

"_Alright Babsy after Tyrone is done eating, we'll get out of here" _Buster said with a nod from Babs.

The blue bunny then looked back into the hallway "_Wonder how the others are doing" _Buster thought….

Meanwhile...

* * *

...

"_Hmm...for a bunch of humans, they sure know how to eat" _Plucky said as he was rummaging though all the cabinets in the kitchen, but then he realized something.

"_Uh hammy, im I the only actually looking for stuff around here?"_ the duck asked looking down at his friend who was just pigging out and stuffing his face with the many cakes and pasties that were on the dining table.

"_Not true Plucky" _Hampton answered, "_Im checking to make sure there are no…uh…animals! Yeah that's right im checking to make sure no animals are trapped in these delicious, succulent pasties!" _and with he continued stuffing himself.

"_Whatever" _Plucky muttered as he continued his search but then found something, "_What!" _Plucky yelled surprising Hampton.

"_What Plucky!, what happened?"_ the pig asked looking up to his friend who was holding a bottle.

"_Duck sauce!, I can't believe it!, those cannibals!" _Plucky said as he tossed the jar behind him.

**"_Ouch!, I say do be careful with that!"_**

The sudden outburst alarmed the two as they held on to each other in fear of attracting "unneeded" attention.

"_Who's there?" _the both asked trembling.

"_Up here" _the voice called out as the two looked up at the ceiling to see a hidden bird cage.

"_Is that?"_ Plucky thought squirting his eyes at the captive, "_It is!" _he thought seeing a familiar blue toucan with the rainbow beak.

"_Toucan Sam!" _Plucky cheered being able to meet one of the most famous birds of all time.

"_Yes it's me, can you fellows help me out?" _the famous bird asked.

_"Sure thing Mr. Toucan sir" _Plucky said.

"_The keys are on top of the fridge", _he replied as the two reached the iron key and with that, the toucan was free.

"_Ahh!" _the toucan said in bliss being able to move his sore wings again, "_Thank you boys!"_

_"No problem"_ Plucky replied_, "but if you don't mind me asking, what in the world are you doing here in acme acres?, shouldn't you be on some quest with your nephews searching for new FruitLoops?"_

"_You wouldn't believe where this child goes when no one is looking" _the toucan replied now flying in midair towards an opened window but then spoke again.

"_It looks like you guys have come here to free some more animals, so let me make your mission easier by saying that I was the only one put in this room"_

_"All the other animals are somewhere else in this house, and while I'd like to join you on your noble deed, I really must get back and see my nephews again so goodbye my friends, and for your heroic act, the newest FruitLoops cereal box that I find will be sent to you"_ and with that the toucan flew out the window and was gone.

"_Hooray!" _Hampton cheered already fantasizing on how amazing the newest edition of that famous cereal would taste like.

"_Aren't you happy Plucky?" _Hampton asked his best friend.

"_Yeah…sure hammy" _Plucky merely replied with his mind in another place...

"_The others are somewhere else huh?, that reminds me, wonder how the rest of the gang is holding up" _he thought looking back into the hallway…

Meanwhile...

* * *

...

"…_A little farther Calamity" _Furball said leading the way to Elmyra's room which was at the end of the hallway right past her parent's bedroom.

"_Here it is" _Furball said as they reached her door. "_Ready?" _Calamity asked about to open the door/

"_As ready as I'll ever be" _Furball answered.

"_Here we go" _and with that the door was opened.

The duo braced themselves but to their surprise heard nothing so they quietly entered the room.

"_Easy does it" _Calamity said tiptoeing along with Furball.

"_No kidding!, we just entered the lions den!" _the blue cat thought with a sweatdrop.

The two quietly tiptoed up to the corner, "_Alright I'll check if she's there" _Calamity said peeking around the corner but surprisingly saw no little red head girl.

"_She's not there" _he said as he and Furball went around the corner but saw nothing but an empty bed.

"_Wow come to think of it" _Furball said, "_I haven't seen Elmyra all day at school either, where is she?" _

_"Who cares?" _Calamity said looking at all of the trapped animals in the room, "_It just makes our job that much easier don't you think?"_

_"Yeah your right" _Furball said walking towards a dusty bookshelf. "_Wow this thing doesn't look like it's been touched in decades!" _Furball said blowing at it causing a huge amount of dust to fly in the air.

"_Whoa" _the cat said using a book to fan the dust away. "_Glad I got that under control" _he said with a relieved phew.

**"_Hey watch it!" _**

The sudden outburst caught the two off guard as the two jumped next to each other in a fighting stance ready to take on their enemy.

Their ready glares were replaced with a gasp as the boys got a good look at their enemy.

"…_Johnny?" _Furball called out, "…_Johnny Le Pew?"_

"_Yeah it's me" _the skunk replied. The famous celebrity skunk was still captured by Elmyra and still in that same baby costume from back then.

The boys tried their best to keep from laughing out loud at the embarrassing sight.

"_Hey knock it off!, and get me out of here!" _said an annoyed Johnny.

"_I don't know" _Furball said with a smirk, "_I heard that you were pretty mean to Fifi last summer" _he said.

**A/N: Oh yeah! Just if you guys are interested in seeing how much of a jerk Johnny was to Fifi last summer and what she did about it... =) **

**The episode (actually the movie) on Youtube is called Tiny Toons Adventures- How i spent my Summer Vacation.**

**It's a epic adventure for all the Tiny Toons! **

**Back to the story!  
**

Hearing Furball's response, the blue skunk started tearing up, "_Oh come on!, I've changed!, I won't ever take advantage of girls again!, Im in an infant's dress for crying out loud!, Come on!"_ the skunk pleaded.

"_Humph fine…where's the keys?" _Furball asked.

"_Up there" _Johnny pointed to the top of Elmyra's bed which had a key holder with the keys still there.

Calamity used one of his inventions called the _Acme Hand-Me-It_ which was just a long snakelike metallic hand that Calamity used to grab the keys.

"_Here" _Calamity said tossing the keys to Furball who used them to unlock Johnny's cage.

"_There you go Johnny and let this be a lesson to... _

_"Ugh!"_

Furball yelled in pain being elbowed to the ground by Johnny.

"_Furball!" _Calamity yelled running to his fallen comrade.

"_Hahaha! I can't believe you saps fell for that fake performance!"_ the skunk laughed jumping up onto the a window ledge with a parachute.

"_It's no wonder I was awarded that Emmy for best actor!, oh and just so you dweebs know, Elmyra __**is**__ in this room!, Ciao!"_

"_Why you!" _Calamity yelled running up to the skunk but it was too late, he had already jumped and was gone.

"_Furball are you alright?"_ Calamity asked looking at Furball still lying on the ground, "_Yeah" _he groaned.

Suddenly, Furball's eyes widened as Calamity's did too as they remembered what Johnny said.

"_Elmyra is in this room!" _they both yelled out...

**Suddenly...**

* * *

...

**Bang!**

Went the closet door next to the two boys and out of the closet's shadows came.

"_Elmyra!" _Furball yelled crawling backwards as the sick girl approached him.

"_Hiya kitty!, Achoo! im so glad you're here!, Achoo!, now that im sick I need someone with me 24 hours a day to hug and love and squeeze to pieces!" _she said before letting out a devious laugh as she continued to slowly follow him.

"_Calamity what do we do!" _the blue cat yelled out hoping for a reply from his friend but there was no reply.

"_Calamity?" _Furball asked looking around but saw no one.

"_No" _Furball thought not believing that Calamity would ditch him.

Elmyra was starting to catch up, "_Come on Furball, you know you want to!, lets spend more time together and play dress up"_

Furball was about to give in when he saw a sparkle on top of the bookcase and suddenly smiled.

"_Alright Elmyra" _he said with a smirk, "_I'll play with you, but first, answer this little joke of mine" _

"_What's black and blue and unconscious right now?"_

"_Gee I don't know fur…_

* * *

...

**_"BAM!"_**

Went an unconscious Elmyra straight to the ground in front of Furball.

The blue cat let out a big chuckle, "_You are, get it?" _he said as his ally jumped down.

"_Good work Calamity!, I always did love that trophy!" _Furball said looking at their trophy that the Toonsters had won.

Calamity had dropped it over Elmyra's head instantly knocking her out.

"_No problem"_ Calamity said as he helped him up. "_Now lets get all these animals…_

**_"Ahhhh!" _**

Screamed a voice in the distance, "_What was that!" _Calamity yelled as his eyes were spinning.

When they stopped he noticed that Furball was gone, "_Furball?" _Calamity asked wondering where he went...

...

"_FIFI!" _Furball yelled out, already sprinting to the garage.

* * *

**A/N: All man! Just when things were starting to look up for these two, there's more trouble**! **I hope Furball can get to Fifi before it's too late! **

**Find out in the Next chapter! Review!  
**


	28. Operation Rescue Tyrone! Part 2 Escape!

**A/N: Let's end this mission**** at Elmyra's House** once and for all!

"_Furball!" _Calamity yelled out stopping the blue cat in the hallway.

"_Calamity! Free the rest of the animals without me!, I've got to get to Fifi!" _Furball called back._  
_

_"Got it, now get moving!" _Calamity yelled back.

Furball nodded and was off running again reaching the stairs. "_What could of scared Fifi that bad?" _he thought as he slid down on the rail of the stairs reaching the bottom in no time.

"_Only one way to find out!" _he thought nearing the garage door that was still open. He looked though it to see both Fifi and Shirley backing away from something.

"_Fifi! Are you alrigh…"No Way!" _he yelled out seeing what scared the two.

The trio were face to face, looking at two big, red, poker-dotted hyenas approaching them slowly.

And boy were they angry!, their fangs were visible, they had saliva running down their mouths, and had that bloodthirsty look in their eyes.

"_The Joker's Hyenas?" _Furball yelled out in shock.

**A/N: You know these two guys from Krypto the Superdog...Not that i watch the show anymore!...I just thought these two would make a funny addition to the roster of trapped animals.**

"_Hey! the name's Lou!" _the one with the green collar said, "_And Bud!" _the purple collared one said.

"_And we're!… _they both said getting dangerously close to the trio, _…***Grumble***…***Growl***… "Hungry!" _the both cried out collapsing to the floor.

Furball suddenly had a plan, "_You don't say…" _he spoke, motioning for the others to do the same, as he went into his dark blue travel device.

"_Well lucky for you guys we got some food!"_ he said as the three toons threw many chunks of beef jerky at the hyenas.

The two wasted no time glancing at the glorious meat and gratefully started devouring it.

"_Hopefully with this, we'll gain their friendship" _the blue cat thought before realizing that he should probably speak with his friends now.

"_Are you guys alright?" _he asked looking at the two girls.

"_A little shaken, but like otherwise okay" _Shirley replied.

"_Oui" _Fifi continued, "_Moi and Shirley were searching around zis place for ze how you say...trapped pets when we saw zhese two animals following us" _she replied pointing to Bud and Lou.

Furball slowly approached the two dining hyenas.

"_So…" _Furball said to the two trying to start a friendly conversation.

"_What are you guys doing in Acme Acres?... more importantly Elmyra's house?"_ he asked.

The two caught notice of the cat's question as Lou answered him, "_The kid gets places and let's just leave it at that" _he answered in his rough tone of voice.

"_Oh" _Furball replied abit nervously, "_Uh so…How the food?"_

_"Oh its great!" _Bud said in his more playful tone of voice.

"_Yeah! This is better than what the boss gives us!" _Lou agreed.

"_Thanks!" _the two both replied grateful for the meal.

_"No problem" _Furball responded happy to have gained two new friends.

* * *

...

"_Yeah but it's a pity" _Bud spoke with a huge snicker.

"_Pity?" _Furball repeated.

"_Yeah! Pity we have to get rid of all of ya's!" _Lou finished with an evil glare in his eyes.

"_What!" _the three friends shouted as the backed away from the approaching hyenas, "_But…Why!" _Furball asked.

"_With your help we could definitely escape this prison of a house"_

_"Yeahhh…but then we couldn't be called bad guys now could we?"_ Bud said with laugh.

"_Yeah! and boy do I like being bad!" _Lou said as the two neared Fifi and Shirley who hugged each other in fear.

The two hyenas saw the two girls' fear making Bud crack up even more with laughter, Lou on the other hand was not amused.

"_Move aside!, Im not interested in you **Weak Females****!**, all I want is the cat!" _he roared at the two girls.

...

"_Didn't you hear me?" _Lou said again, "_I said move!…aside?" _he said with fear in his voice as he looked at the girls changed expression on their faces.

They were angry, Mad angry! They were boiling up inside with rage to the point where their faces were steaming red with fury…

"_WEAK… FEMALES!" _they both screamed. The two hyenas looked over to Furball who was just leaning on a wall watching all this go down.

_"Oooo! I wish you hadn't said that!" _the blue cat chuckled as Fifi grabbed her tail and Shirley raised her hands up high.

"_Uhh…Lou?" _Bud asked his twin, frozen in place...

"_Girls?"…_

_"Mad"…_

_"At us?"…_

_"Definitely"…_

_"Plan?"…_

_"Scram"…_

_"Ready?"... _

_"GO!" _

And with that the hyenas took off running towards another door leading to the outside, nearly dodging the assaults of the two ladies.

_"Aye!" _Lou yelled as he was stung at the tail by Shirley's psychic power.

"_Yipe!" _Bud yelled being struck in the back by Fifi's bullet-like fumes.

_"Come on Bud!, the door is right over there!" _Lou yelled nearing the door.

As soon as Lou opened the door he tried to race out of it only to crash into Bud and before you knew it, they were tussling over who would leave first.

"_Out of the way Bud!"_

_"You first Lou!"_

_"Argh! I never thought you were funny Bud!"_

_"And your straight up not funny Lou!" _Bud barked back.

The two hyenas soon forgot all about the two girls that had a bone to pick with them but would soon remember.

"_Like ready Fifi?"_ Shirley asked getting ready for her last attack.

"_Oui Shirley! Lets give zem what zey deserve!"_ Fifi said as she also got ready.

"_Ha!" _they both yelled releasing a huge amount of their powers combined to form a huge ball of telekinetic musk coming straight for the two hyenas.

"_And another thing!...hey you hear that?" _Bud asked his twin, the two then looked behind them to see the attack heading straight for them.

"_Oh my Joker!" _Lou called out…

"_BAM!" _the impact launched the two hyenas out of the garage, into the sky and out of sight, probably already halfway back to Gotham.

"_Like we did it!"_ Shirley called out giving her friend a hot-five.

"_Oui!, eet was how you say...a home-run!" _Fifi cheered.

"_Good job you guys!" _Furball called out near the entrance.

"_…Take Note Furball, never get on a girl's bad side" _a voice called out.

"_Calamity!" _Furball cheered seeing his friend in the doorway, "_Were you successful with the release of the captives?"_

_"Yeah luckily all of them had the ability to escape though the window of a 2-story building without hurting themselves"_

_"Great!" _Furball called out happy with the news._  
_

_"Yes but one little problem though…" _Calamity said tensing Furball up, "_We're still locked in and Elmyra could wake up any second now"_

"_Have you figured out how to unlock the door yet?"_

"_No, I'll need at least 5 minutes to override the system and I'll also need some help so follow me!" _he said motioning for Furball to follow.

Furball was hesitant as he looked back at the girls.

"_Furball!"_ that beautiful voice with a french accent called out, he looked over to Fifi.

"_Don't worry about us, moi and Shirley weell get ze rest of zhese animals out of here, vous should go weeth Calamity!" _

Furball smiled and nodded as he left the garage with Calamity.

* * *

...

The boys ran as fast as they could towards the door, dashing past the many photos and the stairs that they were previously at.

"_Do you think the others were successful in their sector?" _Calamity asked his comrade.

"_I hope so" _Furball responded.

Just as they were about to get to the door, the two saw a familiar green duck and pink pig beat them there.

"_Plucky…Hampton!"_ the two called out getting their attention, "_Well look who finally made it!" _Plucky said trying to sound reliable as the two made it to the door.

"_Uhh Plucky?…Didn't we just get here as well?"_ Hampton asked as Plucky grabbed his mouth and glared a "_Shut it hammy" _kind of look.

"_Were you guys able to free your captives?" _Furball asked the two.

"_Well of course we were! what do you take us for?… slackers?" _Plucky said trying to sound important while Furball merely rolled his eyes with a smile.

"_Good Job" _Calamity said walking towards the door with his toolbox in hand, "_But now im going to need your help"_ he said as the three followed.

"_Alright since we're locked in with no other way to escape safely, we'll have to override the system by configuring with the complex motherboard in the Central Processing Unit"_

_"Uhh... translation?" _Furball asked as they stared at Calamity as if he was speaking in a foreign language.

The gray coyote sighed, "_We'll have to mess around with the wires in this thing till it opens the door" _he said.

_"Ohhhh!" _the three nodded, "_Why didn't you just say so?" _Plucky replied as Calamity just rolled his eyes.

Calamity then handed each one of them a tool as he opened the back of the machinery that was fortunately showing though the door. The four were blown away by the complexity of the small device, it had many different colored wires and computer chips all tightly secured with many blinking nuts and bolts.

"_This…might take awhile" _Calamity said grabbing his own tool, "_So lets get…"_

_"Guys!"_

_…started?"_ Calamity said looking back to see two familiar rabbits.

"_Buster!…Babs!"_ Furball cheered seeing the two finally arrive.

"_Hey Buster! looks like everyone made it!...wait where's Feef and Shirl?_ Babs said looking around for her friends.

"_They're on the way, they're still freeing their share of animals" _Furball answered.

"_Oh! Speaking of animals…" _Babs remembered.

"_Look who we've found!" _Buster cut in showing the group their discovery.

The Four toons were speechless in the sight of a little green turtle who merely blinked his little eyes in front of them.

"_Tyrone!" _the said in union.

"_Hello" _he answered back with a smile.

"_So that's the little guy" _Calamity said looking at Tyrone who was looking at the four new toons but then he caught sight of Furball.

"_Furball!" _he cheered jumping from Buster's hands into Furball's hands, "_You came back!"_

_"Of course and im sorry I left you for so long" _Furball said._  
_

_"It's okay im just glad you're here" _Tyrone said happily.

**Suddenly...**

* * *

...

"_Ooooooooh!" _

Came a voice in the distance throwing everyone off guard as they all held each other in fear.

"_Who was that!"_ Hampton asked looking around.

"…_Look at all the cute and furry animals I've got in my house!" _that voice said again._  
_

_"Where is that voice coming from!" _Calamity asked as the group looked farther into the house but saw nothing but darkness.

"_Wait there so I can love and hug and squeeze you all to pieces!"_ the voice called out before disappearing.

"_Wait a minute!" _Furball said getting out of the embrace, "_Love and Hug and Squeeze to pieces?...there's only one girl we know that talks like that"_ he said as the group nodded even Tyrone.

"_Elmyra" _the green turtle said.

"_Yeah and it looks like she's ready to finish what she started" _Furball said looking towards Calamity who had been working abit on the device, "_Calamity?"_ he asked.

The gray coyote held his hand out in a V shaped signaling that he would need about another two minutes and then he motioned for Plucky, Hampton, and Buster to help him as the four worked on the device.

Furball then gave Tyrone to Babs, "_Babs take care of Tyrone for me"_

_ "You got it but what will you do?" _Babs responded taking the green turtle in her hands.

The blue cat started walking away, "_Im going to go stall Elmyra so you guys can escape"_

_"But how? "_Babs asked_, "I don't know but I've got to try" _Furball said disappearing in the shadows running up towards Elmyra's room.

Calamity caught sight of Furball before he disappeared, "_Good luck" _he thought before getting back to work with the others….

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

...

"_Alright" _Furball thought nearing Elmyra's bedroom door once again, "_To make this as convincing as possible, I've got to act like I want her to catch me"_ he said as he was about to open the door,_ "So lets do this!" _he said opening to door and stepping inside.

He silently went around the corner to peek at Elmyra dressed in her hunter uniform as he heard her mumbling on how she would squeeze all of his friends to pieces.

Suddenly Furball's flickering tail accidentally hit a little blue ball, rolling it across the floor, catching Elmyra's attention as she turned around and then spotted Furball near the corner.

Being found out, the cat let out a little embarrassed chuckle as he ran towards a wall. Elmyra's surprised look turned to a happy smile.

"_Hiya Kitty!...ready to play?"_ she yelled approaching Furball with a huge net.

"_Gottcha!" _she yelled about to catch Furball in her net, but the cat quickly ran in-between her legs dodging the net just in time.

"_Phew!" _Furball sighed in relief running over to her bed now, Elmyra's smile seemed to grow even larger because of this.

"_Hehehe! Alright kitty!...lets play a nice game of Cat and Mouse!" _she yelled running over to Furball determined to catch him.

"_Alright Furball, this is where Sylvester's training pays off!" _Furball thought bracing himself for his showdown with Elmyra…

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

...

Babs could start to hear noises upstairs meaning that Furball's plan was in motion but for how long could he keep it up? Babs didn't want to find out.

"_Hey Buster!, how much longer?"_ she asked, Buster looked up from the work and at her, "_Not much longer Babsy, we're almost there, another minute and were golden!" _he said as he got back to work.

Suddenly...

"_Babs!" _

Two voices called out at the same time confusing the rabbit, the tone sounded like a mixture of a french and valley girl accent, which could only mean….

"_Shirley!...Fifi!" _Babs cheered seeing her best friends come into view as she gave them hugs.

"_It's good to see you guys!"_

_"Like very" _Shirley agreed in her valley accent.

"_Oui, tres very very!"_ Fifi agreed in her french tone, seeing the whole crew minus one. "_Babs…where eez Furball?" _she asked. Babs sweated abit.

"_Uhh…with Elmyra" _she answered.

_"What!" _Fifi yelled, "_We have to go after heem!" _she said beginning to run when…

"_Wait!"_

A little voice shouted stopping Fifi in her tracks, it was Tyrone.

"_Eez zat?" _Fifi questioned pointing to the turtle.

"_Yeah Feef, it's Tyrone"_ Babs answered as Fifi and Shirley finally got to see Tyrone for themselves.

"_Aww like he's so cute!" _Shirley commented.

"_Oui he's how you say adorable!"_ Fifi agreed.

Tyrone smiled at the comments but then got back to business, "_Thank you but back to Furball, it was his plan to distract Elmyra long enough so that we would have enough time to escape, so we should believe in him"_ the turtle spoke.

Fifi sighed, _"Oh Furball always playing ze hero" _she thought with a smile before speaking.

"_Alright Tyrone, let's all believe zat Furball can do eet!"_.

_"Yeah!" _the girls cheered.

"_Yeah!" _the boys cheered also listening…

"_Woof!" _a bark called out shocking the team….

_"What was that?" _Babs screamed.

"_Was that you Shirley?" _she asked.

"_Like I didn't do it!"_

_"Me neither!" _Fifi agreed.

"_Look!"_ Tyrone called out pointing to the living room hall as a new figure came into view from the shadows.

Everyone looked to see a saggy, wrinkly basset hound walk to the group.

"_Byron!" _they all shouted out.

The dog responded with another woof. _"I knew one of those pillows were too saggy to be a pillow"_ Babs thought remembering feeling a weirdly shaped pillow on the couch.

Buster got up from his work and went to Byron , "_Hey Byron, we're here to bust these trapped animals out so they can be free"_

Byron woofed as if agreeing as he bobbed his head up and down, _"Yeah, so we've done all the freeing now all we have to do is get out of here but were locked in" _the blue bunny said pointing Byron to where Calamity and the other boys were working.

The dog said no more as he strolled over there...

* * *

...

"_Argh carry the 2, subtract the 4..." _Calamity thought trying to figure this device out.

"_Plucky…you and Hampton place the blue bolt in the left socket" _

"_Your left socket or my left socket?"_ Hampton questioned.

Calamity sighed, "_Hampton it's my device, All left sockets are mine"_

Suddenly, "_Woof!" _Byron barked getting the boys' attention as they looked at the dog get in front of them.

"_What's he doing?" _Calamity asked.

When Byron came up the door, he went to it's little opening leading to the outside. He suddenly rushed into it, actually going though it!

"_How is he doing that!" _Plucky asked.

"_It must be because of his boneless structure causing him to be able to squeeze though areas that would be proven impossible for a normal vertebrate to go though" _Calamity answered._  
_

"_Gee thanks Doctor Oz!" _Plucky joked even more confused at the coyote.

Within no time Byron made it though the little opening and was outside, after that he slowly went up to the device and pressed the Alternate Password Button that luckily happened to be on the front of the device.

"_Alternate Password?" _the machine asked.

"_Woof_" Byron spoke.

"_Password accepted" _the device stated and with that sent another electrical shock to the door opening the door allowing fresh air and sunlight to enter the wasteland of a house.

The toons were free!

Many cheers were sounded for Byron as the toons finally exited the home…well almost everyone.

Bryon walked back in the door to spot Fifi still in the house and thinking up something.

"_Moi won't leave Furball behind" _she thought about to run to the stairs when…

"_Woof!" _Byron barked at Fifi as if saying not to go up there.

"_But…_

_"Woof"_ Byron cut in shaking his head. Fifi understood as she looked back towards the stairs.

"_Furball! Tout est clair!"_

She yelled in the distance, before turning back to Byron.

"_Make sure zat Furball comes out safely alright Byron?" _she asked.

The basset nodded as Fifi ran outside to join the rest of the group.

Seeing the last of them finally leave the house, Byron let out a relieved "_phew" _as he lazily walked back into the living room.

**10 seconds ago...**

* * *

...

"_Whoa!" _Furball yelled dodging yet another of Elmyra's swipes with her big net, making her crash into the bookcase making a bunch of books fall onto of her.

"_Aww! Kitty made the books fall!" _she said picking them up.

Furball was beat from all the running,_ "I wonder if everyone else was able to get out by now" _the cat thought when…

" _Furball! Tout est clair!"_

A voice yelled catching him off guard, _"Whoa! Fifi?"_ Furball said looking towards the door, _"Tout est clair?"_ Furball said.

Knowing Fifi, that was probably some fancy french talk.

_"Hmm…" _Furball thought, _"Clair…Clair…Clair...Sounds a lot like clear…_

_Clear!"_ Furball said.

_"She must be saying that it's all clear downstairs, they made it out!… and now it's my turn" _he said watching Elmyra finish up picking up the books and approach him.

_"Now…Now kitty"_ she spoke, _"Don't run away all I want to do is love and…"Yeah, Yeah we know!: Love and Hug and Squeeze me to pieces right?...well you gotta catch me first!" _he yelled leaping up on Elmyra's head and jumped off it landing on Elmyra's bed which was filled with stuffed animals.

Elmyra soon also got on the bed, _"Alright Furball no more mister nice guy"_ she said as she swung her net towards the blue cat_._

_"You're a guy?" _Furball joked before jumping high on the bed soaring into the air, dodging the assault, Elmyra jumped up high too turning this into a bouncing battle.

"_This time your mine!" _she yelled swinging the net. Using his amazing swiftness, Furball dodged the net again: _"Oooo better luck next time!" _he teased.

And Again: _"Oooo so close!" _

And Again: _"Sorry try again!" _…

"_That's it!" _Elmyra screamed as she put all her energy in this last swipe actually catching something.

_"Oooo I win!…I win!...I..."what?_ Elmyra asked looking into the net hoping to find Furball, but all she found was a…"_Stuffed animal?" _she said looking at a stuffed cat.

She then looked but saw no Furball on the bed. She turned her body to the entrance to see him sneaking out as Furball knew he was caught.

Elmyra was speechless as she wondered how that happened, _"What? Cat got your tongue?"_ he joked before bolting out the room with Elmyra behind him.

Furball neared the stairs when he caught a look in the distance,_ "Hey you can see the door from here!" _he said.

_"So that's how Elmyra was able to see us without us seeing her" _he thought before he saw Elmyra come out of her room with her net and approach slowly.

_"Man! At this rate im going to lead her downstairs where she might run into the group and Tyrone!...what should I do?"_

Suddenly...

"_Woof!"_ a voice called out from beneath the stairs, Furball looked down to see _"Byron!" _he yelled.

The basset seemed to have something in his mouth as he spun around, gathering enough speed as he stopped letting go at the object as it soared straight to Furball.

_"A skateboard?" _Furball thought catching a fairly new board with an awesome flame pattern on the back.

_"Byron?" _Furball questioned. The dog merely woofed again as if saying for Furball to not worry and just get out of here, he would take care of the rest.

"_Alright Byron I trust you" _Furball said getting ready to ride when…

"_No Furball don't go!" _Elmyra yelled diving forward to grab Furball. The blue cat let out a big smirk

_"__Hasta la vista baby!" _

He said in the classic terminator tone as he got on the skateboard grinding down the rail of the stairs.

_"Yeah woo!" _he yelled in excitement as he reached the bottom. As he passed by Byron, he waved goodbye to Byron and rode to the door.

"_NO! Cuddly animals come back!" _Elmyra yelled as she did the unthinkable by jumping off the rail of the stairs diving straight for the entrance.

_"I won't let you go!" _she yelled as Furball saw her_._

_"Is she crazy!" _Furball thought as he finally rode out of the house with a final jump and landed on the welcome mat_._

_"If she makes it outside we're toast!"_ he thought.

Byron was ready, he opened his eyes, he puffed out his chest, and took in as much air as he could till…"_WOOF!" _the basset shouted echoing though the house….

"_Ha I've got you!" _Elmyra said in the air about to collide though the door into Furball, _"Oh man!" _Furball thought….

Suddenly…

_"WOOF!" _…."_Password accepted"_ the device said once again sending a shock to the door, starting to close it quickly_._

_ "Oh boy!" _Elmyra thought seeing Furball waving goodbye with a huge smirk on his face as the door was shut…

"_BAM!" _went a once again unconscious Elmyra to the ground.

* * *

...

"_So Long Elmyra!" _the whole crew said seeing what happened_._

_ "Guys!" _Furball cheered seeing the group.

_"Yay! Furball is back_, Tyrone cheered placed on Hampton hands.

_"Oui" _Fifi agreed, _"Zat was how you say a close one"_

_"Yeah, but good thing Byron came along when he did", _Furball replied_._

_"Great I guess now we can get going" _Calamity spoke taking his device off the door.

_"Not yet" _Furball said stopping the squad_, "First lets take a rolecheck to make sure everyone's here" _he said as everyone got in line.

_"Alright Calamity…_

_Buster…_

_Babs..._

_Plucky…_

_Hampton…_

_S__hirley…_

_Fifi... _

_and last but not least __**Gogo" **_Furball said finishing the rolecheck.

_Alright lets get a move…_

_"Gogo?" _the crew shouted looking at the green dodo.

"_Hiya Kids!"_

_"AHHH!"_ the whole crew yelled out in shock except Furball, still already used to Gogo's unexpected pop ups.

But this one was his most unexpected yet!

_"Gogo what are you doing…_

_Hampton where's Tyrone?" _Furball suddenly asked the pig who was Tyrone-less.

_"Well uhh…."Look!" _Babs yelled pointing to the sky.

During the fright, Hampton threw his hands in the air accidentally launching Tyrone with them!...

"_Im free!...free as a bird!" _Tyrone cheered soaring though the air.

_"Tyrone!" _Fifi screamed.

As if on instinct, Furball dashed after Tyrone catching him before hit the ground_._

_"Good hands!" _the turtle cheered safely in Furball's hands.

_"So Gogo, what in the world are you doing here?" _Furball asked his friend walking back to the group.

"_Well pal its like…_

_"…Tyrone?"_ a voice called out silencing the group.

Everyone looked behind Gogo to spot a female turtle walking towards the group.

_"Mom?" _Tyrone said as Furball put him down.

_"Tyrone?…Mom?…Tyrone!...Mom!"_ and with that the two turtles embraced, _"Momma!"_ Tyrone cried.

_"Oh Tyrone I thought I lost you forever!" _she cried as well.

The group couldn't help but let out a huge "_Aww!" _for the two, Furball on the other hand was flabbergasted.

_"What are the chances we'd meet up with Tyrone's family this…"quickly"_ he thought looking at a grinning Gogo.

_"It was you wasn't it Gogo?" _Furball asked the dodo.

_"Right, Right, Right!"_ Gogo said bouncing up and down.

_"But how?" _Furball asked.

_"Well Furball after you guys left school, I heard from the other students that you guys went on some amazing journey to Elmyra's house to save a little green turtle named Tyrone, and I was like heck! I know a mother turtle in wackyland who's looking for a someone named Tyrone so I brought her with me!" _Gogo answered.

The blue cat smiled,_ "Good job" _he commented.

_"It was nothing!" _Gogo said scratching his head.

"…_Furball…Buster…Everyone…Thank you all for saving me and uniting me with my family, you guys are my saviors" _

_"Hope we all meet again sometime, Goodbye!"_ and with that Tyrone and his mom walked down the street towards the beautiful sunset with beautiful sakura petals flowing gently in the wind, probably on their way back to the lake in pure peace and harmony.

Furball and the others merely waved goodbye seeing them leave.

Furball soon caught sight of Fifi who was looking at him with her beautiful loving eyes and warm smile, glad that they made the little turtle very happy.

Looking back at her with the same nice feeling, all Furball could say was...

_"Could anything possibly ruin this great moment?" ..._

_"GASP!"_

...

_"OH MAN! Furball! I just realized! We've only got 8 minutes to get back to the Looniversity!" _Calamity blurted out pointing to his watch as the crew ran off leaving Furball by himself.

The blue cat let out another chuckle.

"_It's never a dull moment here in Acme Acres!" _he laughed to the audience.

_"Hey guys wait up!" _and with that the blue cat ran after his friends up the street until he was out of sight…

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

...

"_Whaaa?"_ a groggy voice called out, it was Elmyra inside the house starting to awaken from her sleep after crashing into the door,_ "Ooowaaa…ohhh..._

_"BAM!" _went Elmyra into unconsciousness yet again due a hit on the head by her hunting net!

It was Byron! Giving the audience a big satisfied smile, the basset went back to the couches in the living room and tried to get the sleep he had very much deserved.

* * *

**...**

**A/N: Welp Guys that finally ends this mission! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Heading off to the last period!**

**Movie Time! You don't want to miss what happens to the crew in next Period! Review!**

**Later!**


	29. Only at Acme Loo!

**A/N:** **Welp guys here it is, my newest update after quite a while, thanks for waiting. As I said on my profile page, i'll be saving the Hero Ark for its own separate story and instead alter the path of this story as a result, hope you like this ark of last period before school's out. Alright read on!**

**Back at Acme Loo...**

_"Alright everyone settle down, I say settle down"_ came the ionic voice of Professor Foghorn Leghorn trying to calm down his noisy 6th Period Film study class but with no luck.

Furball and the others had made it back to the Looniversity with a few minutes to spare and were in class. They all sat together near the back of the room, talking and relaxing from their previously intense adventure.

...

_"Thanks you guys"_ Furball spoke getting the attention of his friends.

_"Whatever for Furball?"_ Fifi questioned as the rest listened.

_"For helping me save all of the animals, I couldn't have done it without you guys"_ Furball answered giving a sincere smile.

_"Don't worry about it"_ Buster replied with a thumbs up,_ "You're our friend so of course you always count on us to help you out"_

Babs then spun around suddenly becoming a boss gang member_ "Definitely see?, we're in this together see?, cause we're all friends see?"_ Babs spoke with the classic mafia accent. Furball chuckled, nodding at the pink rabbit for the funny act.

_"Oui"_ Fifi spoke as Furball then turned to her, _"We are your friends so we weell always be at your side, zat eez a fact"_ she said giving Furball another sly wink. The embarrassed blue cat nodded while holding back a blush.

"Yeah besides the trip was very rewarding" Calamity said taking out his device, "I got to see how this thing worked"

"But Calamity…" Hampton spoke, "You still never told us why you even have something like that"

The gray coyote turned to Hampton, "Well let's just say that before today, I was getting pretty desperate with Lil Beeper if you know what I mean" he answered giving Hampton a devious smile.

"Ohh" Hampton answered abit nervous.

"Speaking of Lil Beeper" Furball asked, "Where is the little guy?...isn't he in this class?"

Calamity turned back to Furball, "Yeah he is, but he had to run some major errands for the school so he's probably not going to be here for the rest of the day" he answered.

"Oh" Furball replied.

"Yeah but anyways" Hampton spoke licking his lips and rubbing his satisfied belly, "Im glad we went too, their food was delicious!"

"Yeah, like we didn't have anything better to do anyway" Shirley replied with a smile but then turned to Plucky lying back on his chair.

The mallard caught sight of her and soon everyone's stare, "What?" he asked. Shirley then glared daggers at the duck.

"Humph fine!" Plucky finally replied, "I guess it was a little fun, I mean I did get to have a slushee, and heck I even got to meet…"Gasp!" Toucan Sam!" the green duck remembered shaking Furball's hand,

"Aw thanks pal!, we've got to do this again sometime!"

"Uhh…sure?" Furball replied with a fake smile, actually hoping in his heart that they would never again have to.

As Plucky continued chatting about his 'amazing' experience, Furball with the roll of his eyes, looked around the class to see his other classmates doing their own toony thing, from Fowl-mouth and Dizzy Devil teaming up against Montana Max, taunting him about him 'liking' Elmyra to little Sweetie bird trying to eat Bookworm to Concord condor doing whatever it was Concord did with the confused looks of Mary Melody and Lil Sneezer as a result.

Furball couldn't help but let out a sigh, after what they had just been through, it was nice to get to unwind with all his friends. He took a quick glance at Fifi and saw that she too was rolling her eyes at the duck as she caught Furball's glance and gave a sweet smile that he found ravishing, he always did love that about her. The blue cat smiled back and never felt so happy to be back in school and for once actually felt lucky, though knowing his track record, it wouldn't last long...

...

"…_No homework, I say no homework for the first student quiet"_ said a whispering Foghorn to the class.

Silence ensured. Foghorn looked to the audience, _"Kids I say Kids, they'll do anything for some incentive"_ he said getting down to business.

"_Now class today we have a special treat_" Foghorn said he brought the topic of today in. It was a tall glass container containing a parasitic tick.

_"For today's film: "The T.I.C.K.", we get the chance, I say we get the chance to actually study this complex creature to finds out what makes this creature 'tick' _The big bird chucked, "_See what I did there?_" he asked his class getting nothing but forced chuckles in return.

The crew was no different, _"Oh brother!"_ Plucky face-palmed,_ "Why did we leave Elmyra's place again?" _the green mallard said before getting bonked on the head by Shirley as usual as the crew laughed.

As Furball was laughing too, he heard a familiar voice in his head.

_"…I don't like the look at that guy Furball.." _

Furball smiled as he recognized the voice as his friend Filo of the flea family, a family of parasites that lived on Furball, but the blue cat didn't mind...much. The little Flea was abit older now at 12 years old but still wore his trademark blue cap, he was looking at the tick through Furball's ear, no wonder the blue cat felt kinda itchy all of a sudden.

"_Heya Filo, what do ya mean?"_ Furball thought. He didn't actually need to speak the words as Filo could hear them in his head.

_"I don't know but he just looks menacing" _Filo warned and he couldn't shake the feeling that he knew the parasite from somewhere...

Furball took a look at the flea and could see what he meant. The tick was magnified through the glass so it was see-able, it's most defining trait was its glowing red eyes that bore into Furball's soul, it actually put him on edge, how something like that got passed the PTA he'd never know, but he brushed it all off with a confident smile as Foghorn attempted to place the glass case on his desk.

"_Its all good though, I mean he's trapped in that seemingly ultra tough, durable, resilient, reinforced glass, ya know the premium stuf…!"_

...

Furball couldn't even finish his sentence as they all heard the loud sound of breaking glass. The blue cat went completely straight-faced.

"_Oh you have got to be kidding me!_" Furball thought looking at the now broken glass. The class watched in horror as a red light bounced quickly out of the class. It was the tick no doubt.

"_And that is why, I say that is why you don't attempt to get out of paying for the premium stuff" _said a flabbergasted Foghorn who knew something like this would happen.

"_Alright who saw that one coming?" _Buster said as the crew raised their hands, not to mention the hundreds of viewers at home for that matter...

Unfortunately Foghorn saw that, _"Oh a wisenheimer eh?, well I say you guys just volunteered, i said just volunteered to go capture him"_ the big bird retorted as he started pushing Furball and others out of class. _"What! wait don't we get a say in this?" _Furball pleaded trying to reason. _"Oh hush, i'll give you guys extra credit_" said a whispering Leghorn to the group.

_"Extra credit?!, bribery?!"_ Babs couldn't believe what she had just heard,_ "What kind of students do ya take us for?!"_ Foghorn knew her game,_ "Students that wanta pass my class!"_

The pink bunny ears dropped in an innocent fashion, "_Hehe_,_ well said"_ the pink bunny replied before the toonsters were out of class.

_..._

_"Hahaha!"_ came the annoying voice of Montana Max, _"Too bad for those losers!, haha!" _Once again Foghorn caught wind, _"Don't worry Maxy boy, because you get to help me clean up"_

It was Max's turn to straight face as he rose from his seat _"Yes sir..."_

_..._

Eight toonsters stared at each other, utterly confused on what the heck just happened and how they got in this mess. _"Smooth move, Buster now we gotta go after that thing"_ Plucky duck retorted with a huff.

The blue bunny shrugged it off with a carrot, _"Hey at least we get to miss class right?" _ Everybody blinked and realized he was right.

"_But like how are we going to find him?" _Shirley the loon pondered alongside her best friend Fifi la fume, _"Oui, we cannot even see zhe teek anymore" _Fifi agreed.

Furball looked over to Calamity who was rummaging through his compartment bag and the blue cat smirked. _"Calamity what ya got for us this time?"_

The coyote looked at his pals as he threw them all a new device. _"It's a mirco-organism sound locator with heat signature scouter with tick setting, with it we can hear the tick and find its location by its heat, it goes over your eye like this"_

The others saw the coyote now with the high tech scouter and followed his lead. Furball saw all the others with the devices on the faces and looked at this device. _"This ...kinda reminds me of something"_ Furball couldn't help but say as he put his copy on. _"What do ya mean Furball?"_ Hampton asked with that innocence piggy charm of his.

...Suddenly the toonsters could feel a huge heat signature coming from down the hall as the scouter were going nuts.

_"Woah!, what does the scouter say about that tick's heat level?"_ Buster asked. _"Check the top left corner of the screen, you'll find it there" _Calamity replied.

Babs saw it and couldn't believe her eyes, she quickly took the device off and spun into a super bunny with warrior armor and anime-like black hair. _"Its over 9000!"_ she yelled crushing the device.

"_What 9000?!"_ Buster said having transformed in a massive bald guy with a goatee.

Calamity shook Buster out of the little act, _"You guys watch too much tv" _the coyote said as he annoyingly handed another copy of the device to a playfully sorry Babs bunny.

"_Yup definitely reminds me of something"_ Furball chuckled before getting down to business. _"Alright guys lets get that tick!"_ He said as they all ran down the hall but realized that the heat sig was all around the place.

"_I can't pinpoint an exact location and with a heat sig over 9000, that's no normal parasite"_ Calamity said. _"We've got to keep looking" _Furball said.

Unbeknownst to the toonsters, the tick that they were looking for was right above them on the lockers planning out his next move...

_"A skunk huh?...perfect..."_

_..._

Suddenly they heard some trashcans fall from around the corner. _"There he is, get him!"_ Plucky yelled as they ran around the corner. "_What the?"_

The toonsters looked all over the fallen trash cans but didn't find anything but a couple a stray mice.

_"Hmm, that's weird wonder what caused this"_ Furball pondered.

Shirley agreed but noticed something was off, "Not_ sure but like what happened to Fifi?"_ Shirley asked as the toonsters looked behind them to see Fifi did not come with them around the corner.

Then suddenly the purple Skunkette was in sight, taking slow steps till she was a few meters away from the others.

_"Fifi?" _Furball said with concern as he looked into her eyes. They seemed lifeless and blank, suddenly they glowed a radiant yellow!

"_Oh don't tell me!"_ Furball said with a sweatdrop. _"Uh everyone, I have some bad news" _Calamity announced as Fifi started to reach for her tail.

_"I researched today's film "The T.I.C.K." and found out that T.I.C.K. is actually an acronym that stands for **T**__he **I**ntellect **C**ontrolling **K**nat"_

This time it was Plucky's turn to straight face with annoyance, "_Remind me to give that rooster a zero on the next teacher evaluation form" _he huffed backing away slowly as did the others.

_"If we make it to the next teacher evaluation!" _ Hampton gulped behind Plucky.

Fifi had her tail pointed at them ready to fire. _"Oh boy…"_ Furball spoke with Fifi staring them down with her tail in hand.

"_Only at Acme Loo!"_

* * *

**A/N: Oh boy!, what a mess indeed, but seriously who didn't see this coming? How will the Toonsters get out of this one you ask? Well tune in for the next chapter of the T.I.C.K. ark coming at ya soon! Later!**

**P.S. From Furball and the Crew to all of you, Merry Christmas!, Happy Holidays! and Happy New years you guys! =)**


	30. The TICK

**A/N: Hey Guys, back at it again with another chapter. Alright read on!**

**Back in the halls...**

_"I know you are in there Fifi, you don't want to do this"_ Furball pleaded.

The Toonsters were staring down a very distant looking Fifi la Fume, she had her tail pointed at them. The only thing separating the Toonsters from from the skunkette were the knocked over trashcans.

Fifi had been taken over by the T.I.C.K., a super-powered parasite that had the ability to control its host's body. If Fifi's now fully golden colored eyes were any indicator that she was not herself right now, that would have been the understatement of the year.

Suddenly she fired!

Furball's eyes widened, "Scatter!" he yelled as Fifi shot a few bullets of her musk at the toonsters. As the others took off down the hall trying to escape the barrage attack, Furball thought fast using the trashcan lid to block any incoming attacks as he too took off. The toonsters found themselves at an intersection with their backs up against the wall, glancing down the hall to see the taken over Fifi advancing slowly towards them.

_"She's been completely taken over"_ Babs said with worry. _"Like what are we going to do?" _Shirley asked.

Furball was worried too as he looked over to his pal researching the T.I.C.K. movie, "_A__nything Calamity_?_" _

The coyote looked away from his portable computer. "_The Tick controls its victims by biting into their flesh and It seems that the only way free them is to subdue the host, and guys we don't have much time"_ Calamity said looking at his watch. _"Five minutes, only f__ive minutes_ before she's completely under his control"

The Toonsters gasped in shock, they couldn't let that happen!

_ "__I MUST SAVE HER!"_

_..._

The Toonsters heard a voice call out, thanks to their scouters they presumed it was the T.I.C.K. _"I am Savio A. Tick, I'll reach my goals, and I'll brainwash this entire school if it means realizing my dream!"_

Filo had been listening as he spoke to Furball, _"I knew i recognized that voice from somewhere" _he said up to Furball's ear.

_"That tick used to live with us among other fleas in flea city before we met you...one day he just disappeared without a trace"_ he said looking at the changed flea with pity, _"What happened to him?"_

Furball was just as confused as his little friend here but it didn't change the fact that this guy was holding Fifi hostage and threatening the entire school. "_And now its personal" _Furball thought as he ran into view, throwing the trash can lid right towards Fifi's legs. _"Like heck that's happening!"_ he yelled.

The Tick barely had time to react as the mind-controlled Fifi lunged forward to the ground, dodging the spinning lid.

The blue cat grinned knowing she'd dodge the lid. _"Now!"_ Furball yelled as everyone ran towards Fifi to end this. The tick had other plans as Fifi sent a huge musk cloud towards them. _"Gah!"_ Furball yelled as he and the toonsters were covered in that musk cloud and couldn't see.

_"Darn where is she?"_ Buster asked. _"There she goes!"_ Babs announced as they saw a silhouette running off down the hall. It was probably Fifi, _"How can that tick run in all this?"_ Plucky thought covering his eyes. The musk was not only blinding to the eyes, it was unbearable for them to smell, let alone a little parasite...

_"He didn't..." _Calamity replied, _"He's running down another hallway...towards the __elevators!, if he's able to leave the school with Fifi..."_ Calamity started to speak but Furball cut him off.

_"Calamity!, do you have something to get rid of this stuff?"_ Furball coughed not wanting to hear the rest. Calamity nodded as he brought out a battery powered acme fan and used it dissipate the musk cloud with ease.

_"Wow that actually went well"_ Calamity said eyeing the acme fan before it blew up in his face. _"Remind me to cancel my membership"_ the coyote sulked.

When the musk cleared away completely, they looked down the hall to spot Fifi in an elevator and the doors were closing but not before giving the toonsters a devious look…

_"Darn that tick is trying to get away!" _Buster yelled out, "_Lets go get him!" _Babs replied as the two bunnies were about to start digging after Fifi.

Furball quickly stopped them, "Wait_ up you guys lets think this through" _the blue cat said pointing towards Calamity.

Calamity nodded as he began. "_He's probably trying to find the exit to the school and that is why we are going to have to split up"_ he said bringing out his map of the school._"We are on the second level of the school, there are 3 levels in all plus the rooftop"_ Calamity looked the two bunnies.

"_Buster, Babs you guys try to cut him off at the 1__st__ floor so Fifi can't escape" _the coyote commanded.

The bunnies nodded as they took off down the stairs to the 1st floor.

_"In a panic he'll probably try the next floor, the goal is to trap him on the roof floor where he can't escape." _he said bringing out his shrink ray. _"This will be a last resort if all else fails" _the coyote continued.

_"__Hampton and Plucky, you guys stay here near these elevators just in-case he comes back, Shirley you've got the third floor and Furball and I will take the rooftops."_

Everyone plus a sulking Plucky and fearful Hampton nodded as they got to their positions...

...

_"**DING**"_

Went the sound of an elevator hitting the first floor as the doors opened. A devious looking Fifi walked out as she spotted the doors on the other side of the hall. She was about to take off towards it when two bunnies came into view near the doors and started walking towards her.

The look on Fifi's face was one of surprise but then confidence. _"You can't stop me"_ the tick spoke. _"I will save her, get out of my way!" _letting his emotions get the better of him as some of his control over Fifi slipped.

Fifi's teary eyes said it all. _"...Help...me..."_ she tried saying straining herself but was soon completely taken again. _"Quiet you!, I'm sorry but to reach my goals, i'll do whatever is necessary!"_

The bunnies had enough, "You_ ready to take this guy, Babs?" _Buster about to dig forward, but Babs put her hand out to stop him. _"Wait!...he's mine!" _she spoke some tears in her eyes followed by a look of pure rage as she transformed into SuperBabs.

_"You're not going anywhere you...you...body snatcher!__" _She flew down the hall towards Fifi.

_"Woah...didn't see that coming" _In a fit of panic, the tick got back into the elevator and quickly clicked on another floor as the doors were closing.

_"Its gonna be close"_ Superbabs said as she flew faster to make it inside the elevator. Unfortunately too close as she crashed into the now closed elevators. _"Babs!"_ Buster yelled running up to her with genuine worry.

The blue bunny had all ready informed the others via scouter that it was coming their way and was now checking on his best friend. _"You okay babsy?"_

Stars were flying around the pink bunny's head as she laid on the ground. _"Help I've fallen and I can't get up"_ she said in a diz before Buster shook her out of it with a chuckle.

The blue bunny saw her smile at him and was so relieved to see her okay. It was then with her in his arms did he realize how much she meant to him and how unpredictable life could be. One moment here, the next...who knows? Buster decided to make the best of his time with her now.

_"Babs?..." _Buster said looking into Babs' eyes. Babs immediately caught on as she awaited the question she had been looking forward to ever since a certain dance was announced.

_"Yes Buster?..."_

...

As a pink bunny's squeal of happiness filled the 1st floor of the looniversity, we cut over to Team Plucky as they await at their positions.

_"I tell ya hammy, not only are we studying this film, we are living it!" _a green mallard said. Plucky and Hampton were waiting near the 2nd floor elevators, in case the tick came back. _"We should pass the class, no problem"_ Hampton agreed but then grew worried. _"Plucky shouldn't we be alert and ready if that tick comes back?"_ he asked his best friend.

_"Alert?, i am alert, alert and focused, what makes ya think im not?"_ Plucky asked.

This time it was Hampton's turn to straight face with annoyance. _"You are playing wall ball, Plucky!"_ he said watching him spike the ball a few times.

The green duck smirked as he wrapped his arm around his bud, "Come_ one hammy, the chances of this guy coming back to the same floor are one in a million"_

_ "Actually one in four"_ Hampton interjected.

_"Exactly...now up for a game of ping-pong_?"Plucky said going into his compartment bag to bring out the table, _"You wouldn't believe what that coyote puts in these things"_

_"Yeah you're right", _Hampton said catching a paddle, _"Of course I'm right hambone and I'll even bet a day's worth of homework on me being right."_

_"**DING**"_

The boys turned to see the elevator flash on their level and man were they scared as Plucky got on his knees.

_"And i'll do my homework every night! and...and I'll come to class everyday!" _he pleaded to that big old film director in the sky.

The door was starting to open!

Out of options, the mallard yelled something he'd know he'd probably regret. "_And...and...and...I'll ask Shirley to the school Prom!"_

The elevator doors which were opening, all of a sudden closed tight. The boys let out relieved breaths as they sunk to the floor. _"Guess your're asking Shirley"_ Hampton chucked.

Plucky gave him a straight face, "_Darn and I had that marathon of Immature Radioactive Samurai Slugs, I wanted to watch"_ he sighed with a hidden smile forming...

Hampton was too much in thought now to notice _"Hey!, We could double date Plucky"_ he said as Plucky was confused. _"With you?, who are you bringing?" _

The pig chucked again with his eyes a-twinkling _"I have some one in mind..."_

...

...The Tick wiped a bead of sweat from his brow.

_"That was too close, after what those bunnies could do, I'm not taking any chances, by the looks of it that duck could have had screaming powers or something" _he said wanting to find a empty floor. He suddenly looked at his hands in thought. _"Is what I'm doing really right?"_ he thought with regret but then remembered his horrible past.

_"Yes!, its for her!, I will save her!" _the tick thought with resolve.

As the 3rd floor was reached the tick checked the coast and it looked clear. But then suddenly a zap came near Fifi's legs and then another one.

It was Shirley and man was she mad with her aura ablaze. _"Like unhand my friend!"_ she yelled. Before the tick to made a dash back to the elevator, Shirley's psychic powers took ahold of Fifi lifting her into the air.

_"Like now your trapped, so surrender and some junk"_ Shirley said as she made sure not to hurt Fifi with her power.

The Tick had to think fast as he struggled against this telekinetic force, his goals were slipping away fast. He then thought of something devious...

As Shirley was nearing the skunkette to apprehend her, she heard Fifi wince out in pain.

Shirley couldn't believe it, she was sure she was being careful with her best friend, but couldn't take any chances as she released her psychic hold on Fifi on the ground.

_ "Feef...like are you o..."_

She couldn't even finish her sentence before she heard laughter coming from the tick as Fifi got up. _"Just kidding..."_ he joked.

Shirley was furious that the tick tricked her by using Fifi's voice and she tried grabbing her again with her powers.

The tick saw this coming though as he made Fifi jump back into the elevator as it shut close.

The white loon was mad but couldn't help letting a few tears roll down her cheek. She just like Babs felt like they had failed their best friend but looked to her scouter and started to make a call to a certain coyote and cat. The white loon now wore a look of determination on her face. This wasn't over...not by a long shot!

...

_"**DING!**"_

Was heard a final time as the elevator reached the top floor of the looniversity. This would have been a really surreal moment right now, overlooking Acme Acres' lush forests and meadows and beautiful waters in the far distance as well as the lively and immerse city that was not too far off.

One felt like they were on the top of the world. Not to mention that the sun was setting, giving off even more of that peaceful and tranquility.

Well almost...if not for the fact that a desperate parasite was mind-controlling a student than ya, peace and tranquility all around.

The tick was lost in the beauty of it all as Fifi walked as far towards the sunset as the building would allow her. The tick could see it all on through Fifi ear as he sadly sighed. _"Margaretta, I hope to show you a sunset like this again one day..." _he said.

Too bad for the T.I.C.K. that while he was admiring the scenery, he was right under the acme school bell, which fortunately was a blue cat's hiding spot.

Furball was right above the tick on the bell's clapper eyeing his every move with his keen eyes. In-case the situation 'fumed' out of control, he luckily had his ghost-busters gear on from the lil sneezer incident on Halloween, photon pack set to vacuum setting strapped to his back, goggles and all. He loved this awesome suit but he really needed have a talk with Calamity on how something this got in his bag if it was the last thing he did, not that he was complaining of course.

He overheard what the tick had said and wondered about what his real motives were but couldn't let that distract him. He had Fifi hostage!, and he could only imagine what she must have been going through right now.

It was as if it was only today, he was starting to get to know the purple skunkette better and become her close friend and maybe even more...

_"...Oh yeah it actually was today"_ Furball thought with a smile.

As the blue cat was remembering all of his precious moments with the purple skunkette, he suddenly started to growl. And now some random bug was HANDLING her?! Literally!

...HECK NO! Furball had it!

This guy had to pay!, today this tick was his prey! _"Time to put my training to the test"_ Furball thought, remembering everything Sylvester taught him as he sprung off into action.

...

Suddenly the giant bell rung!

_"What the!"_ the tick said looking up as he saw his assailant pouncing down towards him. _"You!" _he yelled remembering the cat from before.

Furball soared down towards him superman style as he brought out his claws ready to strike...ready to end this madness...as he let loose his emotions in one simple sentence...

_"Get the heck...OFF!...MY!...GIRL!"_

* * *

**A/N: Oh Snap!, Furball is ready to end this tick's tyranny once and for all! But is the guy as bad as we all think? Find out next time! Review if you please.**


	31. A New Power!

**A/N: Alright guys! Lets end this and get our favorite skunkette back!**

The blue cat was soaring down to pounce his prey! _"Filo take cover"_ Furball told his little buddy as the flea hid in his ear.

Amist all the confusion, a calculating coyote was reading his part of the plan, with his trusty shrink ray targeted into position. _"Its gonna be close!" _the coyote thought remembering their plan.

He shot!

The tick wasn't going down without a fight as he made Fifi shoot a trail of musk at Furball. The blue cat grunted as he had no choice but to dodge it and in the process missing Calamity's shot as well.

_"D'oh I missed!"_ the coyote face-palmed, what was his pal going to do now?

As Furball was nearing the purple skunkette, he still had his claws out ready to strike with a fierce look. He would do WHATEVER it took to free Fifi, even if that meant...

The tick couldn't believe it. _"Does he care that much, that's he's willing to endanger this girl, if it means freeing her?"_ he thought as he tried blocking.

At the last possible moment Furball, retracted his claws,_ "Just Kidding!" _Furball said as he tackled Fifi to the ground. _"Gah, you tricked me!"_ the Tick yelled.

_"Heh, what goes around comes around!"_ Furball said as he and Fifi started rolling around on the ground for dominance.

All the while, Calamity was trying to get a good shot but couldn't, the target was too jumbled and they were running out of time. _"Furball thirty seconds!"_

Furball hearing that knew that there no time to lose as he quickly pinned Fifi to the ground and applied a method taught by Sylvester for pinning down prey. The Submission hold, toon style!

Furball had both arms pinning Fifi's arms to the ground while his left leg was pinned to her stomach and right to her tail. _"Thank you Sylvester!"_ the cat thought.

_"Ten seconds buddy!"_

Furball was in a panic now, Fifi under the control of that tick was still struggling to get free, with those golden eyes piecing into his soul. He really just wanted his friend back and was desperate at this point. He lowered his head onto hers and looked into her eyes, trying to find any glimpse of Fifi left in there. _"Fifi, please come back to me..."_ he thought as he listened to this heart and man his heart was telling him to take a chance, and so he did...

He kissed her.

He put all his heart into that kiss, hoping that it would somehow all work out. Soon the struggling slowly died down as Fifi's golden colored eyes began to return to normal and then close from exhaustion. Furball saw the whole thing it was working as he continued stronger than ever. Soon a certain's skunkette's tail started to fume but not in anger or defense but in affection...possibly in love...

Soon they both were inside a giant fume cloud. Furball could smell the gaseous fumes but at this point, he just didn't care. Getting his friend back was too important and he wasn't going to give in, not now, not ever!

Savio however wasn't so resilient..._"Egh!, I can't take this anymore im outta here!"_

Thanks to his scouter, Furball heard the whole thing as he flicked the switch on his photon pack.

As Calamity was wondering what was going on in there and was about to assist, he saw the huge musk cloud starting to die down. The coyote smirked, he now saw his good friend. He was alive and well and in his arms bridal style once again was an exhausted Fifi la Fume.

_"Good job Furball"_ Calamity thought with a smile.

The blue cat let out a sigh of relief, seeing his good friend peacefully asleep in his arms, she could no longer be controlled. _"Its finally over"_ he thought, or so...he thought.

_"Watch out Furball!..." _Calamity shouted as his scouter picked up on a reading...

Out of Fifi's head, jumped out the TICK!

Furball's eyes widened as the tick landed on Furball's head and quickly went to work. Wasting no time, Furball thought fast as he turned towards his friend.

_"Heads up, Calamity!" _he yelled throwing Fifi away from him. The Coyote caught her safe and sound, but looked to the blue cat who was now wrestling with the tick.

_"Jeez what is your problem dude?"_ Furball yelled trying to get the tick off of him, with all of the commotion, Furball didn't realize that he was getting closer to the edge of the rooftops.

_"You kids that play and laugh while others are hurting and alone are fools!", "You know nothing of suffering, well now i'll show you some!"_ he yelled before taking a super bite.

_"Uggh!"_ Furball cringed in pain as his eyes shot open and turned golden. As with the bite, came the memories of the poor tick. Furball saw how he and his beloved wife Margaretta were once ordinary ticks and how they were taken from flea city by the humans and genetically engineered into monsters for profit and how they were separated from each other for so long. Tears ran down the blue cat's cheek in pity. Could you really blame this guy? His life was taken from him and he was just trying to get it back.

_"Everything I had and loved was taken from me!, and now look at me!, im lost and trying to find my way again, I must find my beloved!"_

Filo saw where Savio bit Furball and quickly tackled the Tick to the ground. The disturbance allowed Furball to regain control as the two parasites wrestled.

_"Furball can help you!"_ Filo said, _ "I lost my family once before too but Furball helped me back to them, he's a special cat, he understands!" _

"_Filo..._"Furball thought as he stood back on his two feet. At this moment, the rest of the toonsters reached the rooftops. Both Babs and Shirley saw Fifi safe in Calamity arms and ran towards Fifi. It was a tearful reunion as the amazing three were together once again. Calamity released Fifi to them as he got up to face where Furball was.

Both Buster, Plucky, and even Hampton all stood guard along with Calamity with determined looks on their faces, they had heard everything thanks to their scouters and were ready to assist Furball no matter what!

_"We are here if you need us Furball"_ Calamity said.

_"Guys..." _Furball thought with a smile as he nodded and got back to business. _"Its true Savio, I understand how you feel" _

The Tick shoved Filo off him as the flea hit a nearby hair stand, hurting the poor flea.

"_Liars!" _Savio yelled_ "How could you possibly understand what I'm feeling?, for all we know she could be dead!, those abductors must pay!"_ he yelled before biting down on the blue cat hard.

Furball cringed as his eyes were turning golden from being taken over again but Filo couldn't save him this time.

_"Furball!"_ Calamity yelled as he and the others were about to assist but the blue cat signaled them not to. He couldn't risk them possibly being controlled as well.

Furball couldn't lose to this guy. Regardless of his purpose, what this guy was doing was wrong, the blue cat used whatever feel will he had left to force his eyes closed and focus.

"_I've got to succeed!, for them!" _he thought as a dormant voice rang in his head.

...

_"Furball...Furball...Furball!" _

"_What the?_" Furball found himself in a large white industrial room, possibly a test room of some sorts. _"Is this a dream"_ Furball said.

_"Furball..."_

The blue cat looked in front of him to see a shadowy figure in front of him, the blue cat was too paralyzed to move. It sorta of looked like an older cat._"Who are you?" _Furball asked confused on how anything could look so hazy in such bright light. The shadowy figure shook his head, _"That matters not, right now...you want to help your friends right?"_

The blue cat nodded. _"Good"_ the being responded, he could tell that the little cat was serious about protecting his friends..

The shadowy figure placed his hand on Furball's head as the cat flinched. Surprisingly, his touch felt warm and protective. The shadowy figure let out a sad sigh, _"I'm sorry for everything..."_

Furball looked up the figure and could have sworn he saw its face and it shocked him how similar it was to his own...

"_To save your_ friends" the being spoke, _"You know what you must do, Use the power that i have bestowed down unto you...NOW!"_ the shadowy figure said as he flashed his now feral eyes at Furball. The blue cat's eyes widened as they too went feral.

Suddenly the cat' vision started to darken but he could still hear him...

_"Wait but __where are we?...and _who are you?!...?!" Furball yelled, he just had to know who to thank for the help.

_"Don't worry all shall be made clear in due time..."_

_"Count on it..."_

The blue cat gasped...

_Darkness..._

...

He opened his now feral eyes! The fusion of both the golden color plus Furball's feral eye look, would have been perceived as awesome! If not for the situation at hand...

_"What the?"_ the Tick said as his control was slipping. Furball and parasite were fighting for control.

"_Listen!_" Furball pleaded, _"Look trust me, I know how you feel! i lost my parents when I was young, i too have no idea whether they are alive or not, but...but... rampaging won't bring your beloved back!"_ the blue cat said getting the tick's attention. "_You called our friendships foolish, but its because of them, we don't have to suffer!, and you don't either, we can __work together!"_

_"There's no point when I can just take you over_ _instead!" _Savio yelled, _"My power gives you greater strength, speed, durability..."_

_"But no free will right?..." _Furball asked. There was nothing but silence...

The blue cat suddenly dropped to one knee. He was really straining his eyes and couldn't keep this up for much longer. _"Im sorry but I'll do whatever it takes to save or...avenge my beloved" _Savio said with resolve.

_"Well if she truly is gone…" _Furball spoke, "_Is this what you want her to remember you by?...the very thing you hoped not to be?…a MONSTER?!"_

Savio eyes widened as he looked up to the sky to see a picture of his beloved as he raised a hand towards her. _"Margaretta?"_ he questioned before he saw her shaking her head. _"My god, what have i done?" _he said looking over to a hurt Filo and quickly went to his aid...

Suddenly Furball could feel himself regaining full control again as he smiled returning his eyes to normal. _"Glad you finally realized...wait a minute" _Furball said looking at his scouter's readings. It was saying that a huge heat level was falling from a great height!

_"Furball, that tick just jumped off the roof!"_ Filo warned into the cat's ear.

The little flea was right!, he had leaped off Furball and onto the ledge of the looniveristy and jumped off! _"Margaretta...I'll be with you soon..."_ he thought with a smile.

_"Oh no!"_ Furball thought as he peeked over the edge to see, the readings were right.

_"Thanks buddy, take cover" _He said wasting no time as he stood up on the ledge as well ready to follow Savio in pursuit when his friends called out.

_"Furball don't!, its too dangerous!, you could like seriously get hurt or worse..."_

Its not like he didn't know that, he just couldn't let this happen, not like this! Savio was alot like the blue cat. If he let the tick do this what would that say about him? He needed to do this for himself as well.

_"Furball..."_ a french voice called out...

Furball turned around to the sound of Fifi's voice. She was still in Babs and Shirley's arms but was awake now.

_"Do...do you trust me?...Fifi?"_

Fifi said nothing, she held her hands to her chest as she nodded with a smile. The others saw this and questioned no further, if Fifi had believed in him then surely they could as well. As the yells of concerns turned into cheers of support, Furball saw Calamity throw him his acme cell phone. _"You might need this"_ the coyote said giving a thumbs up.

Furball nodded as he turned around but not before looking over to the purple skunkette once more to see her blow a little kiss to him for good luck.

Furball with a huge blush on his face, caught the kiss with pride as he turned around all ready to do this.

_"What a day" _he thought and with that, he jumped off after the tick.

...

Furball soared down after Savio in pursuit. _"Wait!" _he yelled. The Tick opened his eyes to see Furball next to him and was confused. _"What are you doing here?"_ he yelled.

_"Think about what you are doing!" _Furball yelled, _"She could be alive!, believe in that hope with all of your heart!" _The blue cat said as he felt his bandaged ear, he was now remembering the faint picture of his mother and father's faces from his kitten days and how he'd never stop hoping to see them again one day.

"_But...why do you care?" _Savio yelled utterly confused as this cat's determination._ "I brainwashed your friend, and threatened the entire __school!_"_  
_

"_I understand how it feels to be desperate and alone, my mentor and friends saved me from that path, now im going to save you!...my friend!_"

"_Friend...?_" Savio repeated looking at the determined cat.

_"Believe in your friends!, we'll get her back!..." _he said as he looked to the ground, they were approaching it fast. Furball needed to act fast and needed extra strength to do it. He looked to Savio once more with a smile as he let his feral powers loose.

_"Count...on...it!"_ he yelled.

Savio gasped as he pictured an older cat with the same eyes and catchphrase. _"Is that the power he used to repel mine?...you old geezer...you never told me you had a son"_ he said with a smile, guess it was back to square one for the tick.

Furball reached his hand out to Savio. _"If you have nowhere else to go, then live with me!" _he said.

Savio was amazed, _"Barely know me and yet so forgiving...You're his kid alright..."_ the tick said as he went onto the blue cat's fur.

_"Good"_ Furball said triumphantly. _"Now for the ground..." _he thought bringing out Calamity's cell phone.

**On the ground near the school entrance...**

...

_"Hello welcome to Acme Looniveristy where all our students have that amazing bouncy Acme spirit!" _a school adviser said as she was about to give a mother and daughter a tour of the school. They just about to walk up the steps into the school.

Suddenly a little roadrunner ran up in front of them up the stairs with a box.

It was little beeper! He had been doing shipping errands for the school elsewhere but came back just in time to help Furball out with his free fall problem. The acme trampoline it was called. The little roadrunner went to work as he quickly put it together, just in time too as Furball came down on it as he gave the adults an embarrassed smile.

_"Bouncy...doesn't even begin to describe it"_ he joked giving lil beeper a hot five before launching into the air, _"Welcome to Acme Looooo!__"_

The little roadrunner, done with his little mission, packed up the trampoline, meeped and was outta here, leaving a very confused pair of adults.

"_Ehh...like i said, such spirit, please come to my office_" she told an speechless mother and excited daughter. By the looks of it, she was soon going to reunite with an old friend...

_..._

As the blue cat was soaring back up to the rooftops he couldn't help but wonder if he remembered that girl from somewhere.

"_Hmm, she seemed familiar..._" he thought landing back on the edge of the rooftops, thanks to his "eyes", they helped lessen the impact on his legs from landing on the trampoline and the roof ledge.

He let his eyes return to normal but before the cat could celebrate, thanks to his luck, he suddenly lost his balance and was about to fall over again. Thankfully Buster, Plucky and Hampton caught him just in time as they pulled him in. The blue cat let out a tired breath as he heard his friends cheers, they had did it...

Furball caught a look of the amazing three coming towards Furball to congratulate him as well. Before Fifi could even speak, Furball had gotten Fifi in a big hug.

_"Oh im so glad you're okay!" _the cat said with joy. The tables were turned as it was now Furball doing the hugging! Fifi enjoyed it, but couldn't breathe, _"Oh my napoleon es zhis what moi has been doing to boys?"_ she thought.

Furball finally stopped in embarrassment, thanks to some laughs here and there. _"Whoops sorry about_ that..." he snickered before putting Fifi down.

"Where's_ the tick?" _Calamity questioned looking around as well as the others.

_"On me" _Furball answered to the confused looks of all his friends. _"Let me explain..."_

_"Ohhhhh..."_

Went Furball's friends after a long explanation and apologies as they now understood what had happened.

Savio A. Tick aka The T.I.C.K., had been forgiven by everyone some, easier than others, after extensive apologies as well as found a new home on Furball for the time being until they found Margaretta. Savio had never looked as happy in a long time, there was new hope in his heart, he would find his beloved one day, but he would do it the right way.

_"Furball..."_ Savio had said _"Thank you my friend...my friends, from this day on, my power, my hope is yours"_ Savio had said.

Furball nodded as everyone cheered in victory.

_"That Furball...always making friends when he can"_ Calamity thought with an impressed look, he noticed his friend had changed alot since saving Fifi but was glad some of his humble qualities were still intact.

"_Come on guys lets go_" Buster said as the crew started walking towards the stairs, _"I think I've had enough epic adventures for one day"_

_"I hear that" _Plucky said with the agreements of the crew as they headed out back to class.

Fifi was about to follow them when she looked over to spot Furball not with them. She saw him still near the near the acme bell, he looked to be contemplating things.

The others saw her walk over towards him but decided not to interfere and give them their moment. Fifi could have shown she had heard some chuckling in the distance, but it was quickly shut up by a white loon...

**Over at the bell...**

**...**

Savio A. Tick had been welcomed to live with the Flea Family with open arms after his extensive apologies to them as well and Furball couldn't be happier.

Though he couldn't get what Savio had said beforehand out of his head.

_"Barely know me and yet so forgiving...You're his kid alright..."_

Furball then remembered the shadowy figure and how he apologized to the blue cat and had the same feral look in his eyes as well. It didn't take much to connect the dots but, he still couldn't believe it...

As the winds blew through his ghost-busters jacket and as he looked to the beautiful sunset, he finally said the words he wanted confirmation to for so long..._"So my dad's alive huh?"_

The blue cat then focused his eyes that went feral, _"And these eyes are what connect me to him...huh?"_ he said as he smiled, _"Wow..."_

At that moment right behind the blue cat, stood the essence of the shadowy figure. Furball's PKE readings went off signalling a spirit somewhere close.

Somehow Furball just knew it was him as he let a happy tear of joy run down his cheek. _"Thanks...dad..."_

If Furball had used his special ecto goggles, he would have been able to see a grown cat tear up as well as he had on a prideful smile, he knew his son would be alright now as he gave him his final words. _"Good work...my son"_

As Furball let his feral eyes return to normal, the essence departed along with it. Furball smiled, _"We'll meet again, count on it..."_

...

"_So...what number are we up to now?_" a french voice called out.

Furball turned around as he saw Fifi walking up to him. He smiled glad to see her. _"What do you mean?" _the blue cat asked.

Fifi responded by wrapping her arms around Furball in a hug as she rested her head on his chest and let out a blissful sigh. _"I mean for ze number of times you've saved ze day?"_

Furball was redder than a tomato at the moment and was too nervous to make a move. _"Go for it Furball my friend"_ he heard a voice in his head call out. _"Savio?" _Furball thought.

_"Yes my friend, trust me, you never lose by loving but you always lose out by holding back..."_

Savio was right, Furball couldn't let his love shyness stop him any longer. He would _"take a chance with romance"_ as Gogo would call it and just go for it. "_Thanks_" Furball thought he looked down at Fifi. _  
_

Furball responded back by returning the friendly hug as he thought about it, _"Ehh, i'd around 1000"_ he joked. Fifi let out a giggle as Furball chuckled abit. She then looked into Furball eyes, _"Merci Furball" _she responded sweetly.

The Blue cat gave her a toothy smile, _"Your welcome Fifi, im glad you're back..."_

Savio had started to head back to the flea family. His work here was done. _"Hope this begins to make up for my mistakes"_ he thought as he could now picture a smiling Margaretta till he was out of sight. _"Good luck my friend..."_

...

Fifi in the process of thanking Furball, noticed a dry tear mark trail on his face. Fifi had now known something big had happened to Furball but decided to talk about it when he was good and ready...

At that moment, the two toonsters had then heard an afternoon announcement below them on the 3rd floor, talking about the Acme Prom starting tomorrow at 9pm.

_"Huh...How convenient"_ Furball pondered as he looked to Fifi in thought, they were still in their hug, this was the perfect chance! _  
_

_"Hey Fifi?"_

_"Oui?"_

_"I was wondering, about tomorrow?"_

Fifi's eyes twinkled in the sunset as she felt her heart beating faster _"Oui?"_

Furball gathered all the courage he had to continue, unfortunately the blue cat had not foreseen the clock getting close to a certain hour...

_"Would you do me the honor?, the privilege?, the pleasure? of being my..." **DING!**  
_

_..._

The Toons heard a familiar ring of the bell above them as an excited Dodo came out of the school clock. _"Cuckoo!, Cuckoo!, school's out!"_ Gogo said as he dive boarded up into the air to the rooftops where Furball and Fifi were _"Anyone who stay's after is cuckoo!" _he cuckooed before realizing what was happening.

_"Oh uh whoops"_ the dodo said backing away slowly...

Fifi giggled at his display while Furball looked like he was about to strangle the bird, _"Gosh...dang it...Gogo"_ Furball face-palmed feeling trolled as the dodo went back into the clock, there goes the perfect chance...

Then the two turned to see their friends coming into view again. _"You guys coming?"_ Buster asked, _"Yeah Weenie burger awaits" _Babs agreed, _"Lets get a move on partner!"_ she said turning into a cowgirl.

"_Yeah and I hear Monty has a date!_" Plucky snickered. _"I've got the camera" _Hampton chuckled, _"Like P...lucky, a camera?...like try a video recorder" _Shirley said with a devious smirk. Plucky matched the smirk as he took the recorder, _"Shirl you're the best!..."_

Furball and Fifi ended their hug as the blue cat grinned with excitement, there was always next time right? _"Alright! guys lets have some fun!"_ he announced as the others cheered. _"Weenie burger here we come!"_

And with that, the toonsters' adventure-filled day of school ended as they all went to weenie burger to enjoy themselves...

...

**Meanwhile in a certain rooster's class...**

_"Hmm...I say hmm, those kids never gave me that bug back, kids...no responsibility am i right?"_ said an oblivious Foghorn to a now annoyed audience.

_"...What?"  
_

* * *

**A/N: Alright guys! With that ends the T.I.C.K. ark as well as the school day! Woohoo! Its about time school ended! lol So happy I was able to make it this far. Initially i wanted to just breeze through the school part right to the prom but as Im sure you are as well, im really glad i let the story go period by period! Really helped to bring these guys to life in my eyes as well as character development of course. Busy day huh? Im so glad I got Furball to use his Ghostbusters' outfit from the Halloween special! Its even my profile pic ^_^ He had so much swag in it too lol **

**Well thanks you guys for sticking with me this far. Like Furball said, time to have to have some fun as the prom draws nearer! ****Furball is one amazingly blessed cat isn't he? **See what happens next time guys! Review!

**P.S. Due to college starting up again for me, please be patient in awaiting new chapters as i am already swamped with assignments. To tell ya the truth, i had this chapter done days ago, but thanks to college, i have just now got around to finishing proofreading and all that. Im not leaving this fic or anything No way! Not with all the time and energy i put into it. That is my promise...count on it! Just don't expect frequent updates all the time. **

**Alright guys thanks for all your support! Later!**


End file.
